


Love, Acceptance, and a Whole Lotta Kink

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), I promise, Knife Play, Loki Feels, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rope Bondage, Sex Magic, Smut, So much smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Tony Stark, Whipping, chastity devices, despite all that it's really fluffy, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Loki has long wished that he could express his sexuality.  Asgard wouldn't approve of its second prince getting off on whips and chains.  Luckily for him, his good friend Tony Stark approves -- and wants to teach him his favorite way to love.





	1. A Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go: 50K words of mostly smut, updated daily. Thanks hugely to my amazing beta, **MxVampirePunk** , and my cheerleader **Wolfloner**. I love you both.

Loki was watching porn. Again.

It had been some seven Midgardian months since Loki and the rest of the Aesir had made it to Midga-- _Earth_. In that time, they’d built a community in the wintery north of Norway and settled in. Loki missed the gleaming halls of Asgard. He had always hated the shining ostentatiousness of it, but now that it was gone he felt a certain nostalgia. New Asgardia had been built rapidly, so the buildings were rather plain.

It was home, but it wasn’t _home_.

Loki scrolled through the newest videos on PornHub to distract himself from his melancholy. He was fairly certain he’d watched everything interesting in the gay section that was BDSM-related. He’d tried the heterosexual ones, too, but mostly he was interested in topping men.

His fellow countrymen would be horrified to see Loki’s browser history. Wanting to beat one’s lover for the pure enjoyment of it was considered monstrous. Loki knew he was a monster anyway, a dirty Jotun; perhaps perversion ran in his blood. He knew little about the Jotnar. Maybe they were all into sadomasochism.

Even if they were, Loki lived in New Asgardia, and was prominent in the community. Thor had exonerated him of his crimes because of his actions in saving their people from certain death. Most Aesir were accepting of him now, or at least tolerated his authority as Thor’s right hand. None of them knew about the ice in his veins. His frost giant blood was unknown to all but Thor and Heimdall. Loki hoped to keep it that way. The rest of the Aesir would demand his exile should they find out.

But Earth had many diversions for when he got depressed. Porn was one of them. Shaking off the guilt, he found a new video that looked promising. An experienced dominant was teaching a new one how to best top his submissive.

Loki would kill to be in such a situation. Possibly literally.

He opened his pants, magicked up some lubricant, and started to stroke himself as he watched the two men beat the submissive, teasing him and forcing him to pleasure himself as they whipped him. Loki’s hand sped up as he watched the submissive’s face. He wanted so badly to put that look of agony and bliss onto someone’s face himself. The men on the screen took turns fucking the submissive’s face. Loki imagined a mouth wrapped around his cock as he forced someone’s head down onto his length. He was panting a little now, so close. 

The new dom in the video slapped his sub hard across the face, and that put Loki over the edge. He pumped his cock twice more, groaning, and come splattered his desk.

When Loki had recovered, he cleaned up (the second most useful spell) and slumped back in his chair. He sighed as he closed the browser tab. Loki was banned from leaving New Asgardia except to assist on Avengers missions. At this rate he’d never get to try out his fantasies.

Speaking of the Avengers, Loki’s phone had pinged while he had been, ah, otherwise occupied. Tony had texted him. _Sent the new Rudy Rucker novel to your StarkPad._

Tony had been introducing him to Midgardian science fiction. Some of it was quite inventive. A lot of it made him laugh out loud at the ridiculousness of it. Loki tapped out a reply. _Thank you. How goes work on replicating the power cells?_ Tony was trying to reverse engineer the hardware of the ship that had brought the Aesir to Earth.

 _Eh. I’ve made some progress, but I keep getting interrupted by SI work. The engineers want to take out the headphone jack on the new phone. A lot of customers would hate us for that so we’re arguing_.

_My sympathies. Today I had to rescue one of our warriors from a Norwegian jail. He’d gotten drunk on aquavit and tried to challenge a human to holmgang for spilling a beer on him._

_Ha_ , Tony sent back. _Your day has officially been shittier than mine_.

Loki laughed. _That is a contest I prefer to never win_.

They texted back and forth for a while, until Tony had to go to a meeting. He was lucky to have found a friend in the mortal. Tony was his only friend, really. Loki and Bruce got together sometimes to talk about science versus magic, but they didn’t have the connection that he and Tony did. Loki still feared Bruce’s alter ego. He couldn’t help it. But he liked the man regardless.

Loki had always been fairly lonely, once Thor had gotten old enough to have his own friends. Loki was the weird child who preferred magecraft over swords, and books over battles.

Norns. He really was feeling melancholy tonight.

Loki’s phone rang only a few minutes after Tony’s last text. It was the ringtone that meant there was an Avengers emergency. He picked it up. “Tony?”

“Hey. There’s been an explosion at a HYDRA base. The place was supposed to be abandoned, but it just lit up.”

“Send a photo of the rendezvous point to my phone.” Hanging up, Loki willed himself to Thor’s front door. He banged on it. “Thor! Avengers mission!”

Thor opened up the door, armor in place already. Loki glanced at the image that popped up on his phone as he grabbed Thor by the arm, and willed them to beside a half-destroyed wall. He cast an invisibility spell on himself and went looking for trouble. Loki always acted as the scout if he and Thor arrived first. 

The quinjet arrived just as Loki returned to Thor. He rushed to tell his brother and the mortals -- Tony, James, and Bruce -- what he’d seen. “It’s Doom. He seems to be searching for something. He has perhaps two dozen Doombots with him.”

Tony groaned. “God I hate that guy.” he sighed, putting on his helmet. His voice came through Loki’s comm as they started to move towards the base. “Bruce, Code Green. You and Thor go smash some bots. Rhodey, we’ll distract Doom while Loki tries to find whatever the bastard’s after.”

They split up. Loki covered himself in invisibility as he heard Bruce muttering to himself, coaxing Hulk out. Loki slipped through the base, keeping an eye out for his teammates, searching. There was a doombot in each turn and bend, he slipped past all unseen. Doom was blowing a hole in a wall. Ah. Hidden safe.

Tony and James came in and engaged Doom. Loki cracked the safe, reaching in with his magic to line up the tumblers. Opening it up, he vanished the contents into his pocket dimension.

Doom must have sensed the spell even as he continued fending off Iron Man and War Machine. _Norns_. “God of Mischief! Doom knows you’re here.” 

“And Loki took whatever it was you were here for.” Loki sighed and made himself visible. “We all know we can’t arrest you because you have diplomatic immunity, so why don’t you fuck off back to Latveria?”

Doom growled in rage sent a blast at Tony and James, knocking them to the ground. Whirling to face Loki, he tried to trap him with a spell. Loki dodged. Tony shot him in the head with a repulsor from where he lay on the floor. Doom muttered a curse and vanished.

“Well,” Tony said drily, “that was dull.” He picked himself up off the floor and helped James up. “ You got his stuff, right?”

“Of course,” Loki replied.

“Cool. Let’s head back to the compound to figure out what it was.”

The trio let Thor and Hulk have their fun with the remaining doombots. Once they had been smashed to Hulk’s satisfaction, Bruce returned and the team took the quinjet to New York. Loki quickly took Thor home, so he get some more sleep. Thor gave his permission for Loki to go assist the mortals with working out Doom’s plans, so Loki willed himself to the Avengers compound.

Reaching into his pocket dimension, Loki pulled out the sheaf of papers he’d taken from the safe and handed them to Tony.

“Looks like old HYDRA encryption,” Tony said. “FRIDAY, scan these and start encrypting. I need to change clothes. Be right back.”

Loki chatted with his teammates about what they’d been up to lately, as they only had missions together once or twice a month. When Tony returned, he had changed out of his bodysuit. Loki could see redness around his wrists peeking out from the cuffs of the shirt.

“Were you injured in the fight?” Loki asked, worried for his friend. He grabbed Tony’s arm and pushed his sleeve up. Rope burns?

Tony shrugged, pulling his arm from Loki’s grasp. “I was road-testing a potential new dom. The guy was incompetent with ropework.”

Loki blinked. That was unexpected.

James spoke up. “I told you not to pick up random tops on the internet, Tones.”

“Eh. He was pretty and knew what he was doing, mostly. No harm no foul.”

Bruce winced. “You’re going to get yourself in trouble one of these days.”

“FRIDAY keeps a close eye on my scenes. All this guy did wrong was tie the ropes too tight.” Tony glanced over at Loki, seeming to see something in Loki’s expression. “You okay there, Rock of Ages? I haven’t offended you, have I?”

Loki swallowed. “No, not at all. I’m just surprised that you’re…”

“Kinky?” Tony chuckled nervously. “You already knew I was a hedonist.”

Loki looked to James and Bruce, showing his confusion. “And you two are fine with this?”

“I’m just worried about Tony getting together with somebody who’s going to mess him up,” James said.

Bruce nodded. “Agreed. But otherwise? I don’t want to hear details --” and from the way he glanced at Tony, it was obvious he’d heard details before “ -- but what he likes is what he likes.”

“Oh.” Loki frowned. “Why does everyone know but me?”

Tony winced. “I didn’t know if you would be shocked or not. And you are.” Tony looked at him earnestly. “I don’t know about Asgardian sexual mores, but I hope you don’t think less of me.”

“I would never,” Loki swore. 

What he really wanted to say was ‘ _I like that too and I want you to tell me what it’s like in real life_.’ He didn’t, though. Perhaps someday he’d work up the courage to ask when they were texting and he didn’t have to see Tony’s face.

“Boss, I’ve decrypted the documents.” The StarkPad on the table turned on by itself, and Tony scrolled through it.

“Information about Winter Soldier technology.”

James frowned. “Think Doom was going to create his own?”

“Maybe,” Tony said. “I’ll send it all over to SHIELD and let Hill figure it out.” He set the tablet down. “Dinner?” he asked the group.

“I must go,” Loki replied. “It is late, for me, and I need to sleep.” And think about what he learned today.

“Damn. I was hoping we could hang out some.” Tony brightened. “I’m going to start work on an anti-magic device to use on Doom next time. Piss him off. And hey, that means I’ll need my favorite magical consultant to come hang out with me a lot.”

Loki smiled. “I would love that.”

“Great!” Tony seemed relieved. “Let me know when you have some free time.”

Loki would be clearing his schedule as soon as possible. He missed seeing his friend. “I will.” 

He said his goodbyes to the other men and willed himself home, vanishing his clothes and flopping into bed. Sleep didn’t seem appealing now, despite what he’d told Tony. All he could think about was that his dearest friend in all the realms would understand him and not think him a monster. He was elated.

Maybe Tony knew other subs. Maybe he could help Loki find a play partner? No, no. That was too much to hope for. Still, it made for a nice fantasy. He started daydreaming about all the things he’d want to do to a sub. He was very interested in Japanese-style rope bondage. And spanking. And whips.

He stopped himself before he got too turned on. _Norns_ , since he’d discovered the internet he was pleasuring himself almost as often as he had as a youth. It was pathetic.

Marshalling his willpower, he grabbed his tablet and loaded up the story Tony had sent him. It was kind of his friend to think of him.

Settling in, he started to read.


	2. A First Time for Everything

That afternoon, Thor sought Loki out. Loki was sitting in the shade of a large tree near his home, absorbed in the novel Tony had sent him. He hadn’t slept, and was irritable when he was interrupted.

“Brother!” Thor boomed.

“I’m busy, Thor.” Loki didn’t look up from his book.

“Tony has asked that you be sent to work with him on a special project. I told him you would be free two days hence, if that is acceptable.”

That made Loki perk up. “Thank you, brother. How long will be I there?”

“Perhaps two weeks. Tony said that integrating your magic with his technology may take some time.” Thor frowned. “You will of course have to come back if any problems arise.”

“Of course.”

Thor smiled. “Will I see you at dinner?”

Loki checked his page count. He’d be done by mealtime. “Yes.”

“Wonderful. I will see you anon.”

Loki was delighted. Two whole weeks in New York. Perhaps he and Tony could see a play or two, if his friend was willing. He reached for his phone. _What time should I be there Thursday?_

_Whenever_ , Tony replied. _Just not before noon_.

_I know you better than that._ Loki screwed up his courage. _How are your rope burns?_

_They’re fine. Healing._

Loki bit his lip. _Would you mind if I asked you some questions about it? BDSM, I mean._

_Sure thing. What would you like to know?_

Norns. Now Loki had to think of what to ask. _How long have you known you were into that?_

_College. Met a pretty girl with a thing for handcuffs. We didn’t really know what we were doing at the time, but practice makes perfect._

It sounded like it had been so natural for Tony. Loki envied his ability to just go out and find what he wanted. _Such things are taboo for Aesir_.

_Really? Then why are you okay with it?_

Loki thought hard about what to say. _I never quite fit in_.

There was a long wait until the next message, which made Loki incredibly nervous.

Finally: _Are you dominant or submissive?_

Loki took a deep breath. _Dominant._ He hit send, trembling a little. Then, _I’ve never told anyone before. As I said, it is forbidden. Bad enough that I like all genders. The Aesir are very close-minded._

_I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what that must have been like for you. Still is, probably._

Tony sympathized. He didn’t think less of Loki, didn’t think he was a monster. Loki felt light-headed from relief. 

_It is difficult._ He paused. _Lonely._

_We’ll find you a play partner for while you’re here. If you want._

Loki sighed mournfully, even as he quivered at the thought. _I do, I just have no experience. I fear hurting someone. Unintentionally, I mean._

_I can show you a few techniques, if you like. Not as your sub or anything. Just as a friend who knows a lot about how this all works._

Loki’s heart stopped. _You would do that for me?_

_Of course! What are friends for? A little BDSM, maybe go drinking, catch a show… We’ll have to get some work done, but nothing says we can’t have a good time too._

_I would love to see a play or two._

_I’ll get us tickets._

Loki smiled. _Thank you, Tony._

_No problem. See you Thursday._

\---

When Loki arrived in the tower it was about 3:00 local time. Tony was sprawled out on the sofa with a tablet in his hand. 

“Oh hey, Lokes.” He set the tablet down. “So this anti-magic thing I’m working on. I decided to build it so it won’t work on you.”

“Good,” Loki replied. “Not that I’m worried about you, but if anyone else got their hands on it…”

“Exactly. Here, sit.” Tony gestured to a chair facing the sofa. “I’ve been scanning every magic-user we fight, and each of them have a different energy signature. So I figure I’ll embed the code to not work if the target matches your energy.”

Loki sat down. “If my magic is used in the creation of it, as you suggested, it wouldn’t work on me anyway. A mage’s power cannot be used against them like that.”

“Huh. Cool. See, this is why I need a consultant. We’ll go down to the workshop later. Right now I want to talk about that conversation we had the other day.”

Loki winced. “Must we?”

“I thought you wanted to learn.”

“I do, I’m just… I’m over a thousand years old. There are very few things that I am interested in that are still new to me. It’s an uncomfortable feeling.”

“That… hadn’t occurred to me.”

“Also, you don’t understand exactly how much the Aesir are against such perversions. Just having this conversation would see me cast out of my society.

“I’ve spent my whole life having to hide my sexuality. As I said the other day, it was considered perverse enough that I liked more than just women in my bed. I was called womanly, the worst insult that can be directed at an Aesir male. No one dared say it to my face -- I was the second Prince of the realm -- but I heard the whispers. I knew what people said.

“As a result I have had few lovers, and never one for any length of time. It was mostly furtive coupling with married noblemen who had as much to lose as I did.”

Tony’s eyebrows rose in disbelief. “That’s horrible.”

Loki squeezed his hands together, trying not to fidget. “I knew I was a freak from the time I was a child, for having an affinity for magic. It is considered a woman’s art, not fit for a man. I could also shapeshift, and when I was very young I changed my physical sex regularly without a thought. I still have days when I am more comfortable as a woman. When I reached puberty and realized my desires, I realized I was even more alone than I thought. And then to dream of hurting a lover? My people would consider me a monster.”

Tony’s brown eyes were warm with sympathy. “I am so, so sorry, Loki.”

Loki looked away. He hadn’t meant to pour his heart out like that, but it had been building for a thousand years and he had never been able to talk to anyone about it. 

He might as well tell Tony everything. “There is more. I am not Aesir by birth. I am Jotun, birthed from a race of monsters. Odin took me as a child from Jotunheim during the last war with the Jotnar. I only found out a few years back, and I attempted suicide soon after. My true nature is a closely guarded secret, known only to Thor and Heimdall. And now, you.

“So you see, everything about who I truly am is considered wrong to the Aesir. I wear a mask every second of every day. I am only allowed my place because I hide my true self from them.” Loki sighed deeply. “It is difficult to bear.

“And then there is you, my only friend, who cares not whom I bed or what I do with them. You are willing to help me get what I so desperately want… I cannot tell you how much I value you.” He met Tony’s eyes, letting his gratitude show on his face. “Thank you.”

Tony looked stunned. Loki had never seen his friend speechless before. Eventually, Tony said, “There are a lot of humans who would be fine with what you are.”

“With what I am, perhaps, but not _who_ I am. I am barely tolerated by mortals because of what I did to this city. Many of them hold grudges, and I cannot blame them.”

“Come here,” Tony said, standing up.

“Why?” Loki was confused. 

“Just… come here.”

Loki stood and took the few steps to Tony. He was startled when the mortal wrapped his arms around Loki’s middle in a hug. Loki awkwardly returned the hug. No one ever hugged him outside his family. “I don’t need pity, Tony.”

“I don’t pity you.” Tony looked up at him. “I think you’re the bravest person I know.”

Loki flushed. “I’m a coward.”

“No, you’re not. You’re dealing with a situation I don’t envy in the slightest, and you’re much better adjusted than most people I know who’ve dealt with similar issues. Not the Jotun part, but the homophobia. I’ve known people who were kicked out of their families and communities for being gay. I know you said you’re more pansexual, but it’s the same kind of bigotry.” Tony snuggled into Loki’s chest. “Besides, hugging you is making me feel better.”

Loki huffed a laugh. “I’m happy for you, then.” He awkwardly patted his friend on the back.

Tony grinned, resting his chin on Loki’s chest. Loki had never realized how short the mortal was. He smiled down at Tony. “You’re very small.”

“Am not. You’re just really tall.”

“FRIDAY?” Loki said. “How tall is the average human male?”

“In the United States, the average is five feet and ten inches.”

“And how tall is Tony?”

Tony pretended to scowl. “Don’t answer that, FRIDAY, or I’ll turn you into a blender.”

“My lips are sealed, Boss.”

Loki chuckled and unwound his arms from his friend. The hug had been nice. Tony let go too and walked to the wet bar. “Let’s have a drink, and you can tell me what it is you want to learn from me.” He poured two scotches and came back over. He handed one to Loki and they sat down opposite each other again.

Loki took a sip from his glass. The liquor was smooth and peaty. “I’ve read some books, BDSM 101 manuals. So I know a little of the theory. But I don’t know how to judge what a submissive needs in the moment, or when they’ve had enough. That concerns me. Also, should I find someone to play with, I worry they don’t be discreet enough and my people will find out.” He took a drink. “I would be okay with being seen as dating a man or non-binary person, I think, but the Aesir could not find out about my perversion.”

“One thing at a time, Lokes. Why don’t I walk you through a scene?”

“How do you mean?”

“I’ll take off my shirt and let you flog me with something nice and soft, something you can’t hurt me with too much. Try to judge where I’m at. I’ll safeword out if I need to, but it’ll let you get a feel for what it’s like to actually hurt someone.”

Loki’s eyebrows nearly reached his hairline. “But we’re not… like that.”

“But that’s a good thing. That’s why I’m good to practice with. It means you don’t have to worry about getting carried away.” Tony grinned mischievously. “Besides, a flogging feels good regardless of who’s holding the whip. BDSM doesn’t have to be sexual. Lots of people play without sex.”

“I…” Loki licked his lips nervously. “If you’re sure, Tony.”

“Consider it an experiment.” Tony stood. “Come with me.” Tony led the way into his bedroom and, strangely, into the closet. He opened an armoire in the back. Inside were a number of whips and canes. “I’m weird about new play partners using their own gear on me. God only knows where it’s been. So I keep some of my favorites here. Go ahead, take a look. You can touch anything that interests you.”

There was so much… where to start? These were all things Loki had never seen in person, only in porn. He handled each item, from the softest of floggers to pieces of stiff leather. There was a wooden paddle, a rattan cane, a cat o’ nine tails. Tony had _everything_.

When Loki had examined the contents of the armoire, Tony took two floggers from it. “C’mon, out.” They left the closet, and Tony set one of the whips on the bed. He held the other out to Loki. “Feel this. Soft, right? It’s deerskin. It’s really hard to injure someone with one of these. It’s mostly used for sensation play, not pain.” He set it down, picked up the other. “This one’s heavier. Buffalo hide. It can leave bruises if you hit hard enough, but can’t break the skin. Do you understand why I picked these two?”

“The deerskin to get used to hitting you, and the buffalo so I can actually hurt you a little.”

Tony beamed. “Precisely.” He stripped off his shirt and walked over to the wall, bracing himself against it. “Grab the deerskin and come on over.”

Loki was suddenly shaking, nearly frightened but what he was about to do. But he choked it down. He wanted this more than he was afraid of it. He picked up the whip and went to stand to Tony’s left, just behind him.

“Never hit the lower third of someone’s back,” Tony said. “ You can do serious damage. My safewords are ‘red’ for stop and ‘yellow’ for ‘hold on a minute’. Now take a few gentle swings at me. Get used to your reach and the feel of the flogger.”

Loki did, hitting Tony lightly on the back. The whip went a little too far around, the tips catching Tony’s side. Frowning, Loki took a small step back and tried again. This time the tips landed just off center. Better. He experimented, trying different angles and distances.

When he thought he had a good feel for it, he stopped. “Can I try going a bit harder?”

“Absolutely,” Tony said. “You’re doing great so far. Make sure to watch my body language. You see how relaxed I am right now? If you start really hurting me, I’m going to tense up. You’ll see it in my muscles. Don’t worry too much about that whip hurting me, though. I’ll probably stay pretty relaxed.”

Loki nodded. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Tony braced himself a little, still apparently comfortable.

Loki struck him just a bit harder, then harder again. He experimented more, gaining confidence with the flogger. He didn’t hit Tony with all his strength; even though it was soft, Loki was a god and Tony a mortal. But he was enjoying himself nonetheless. It felt good to finally be doing something he’d always wanted to do. It wasn’t sexy, just… fun.

“Okay,” Tony said. “You ready to try the other one?”

“I think so,” Loki replied. He swapped floggers and returned to his position. 

“Start slow and easy. You’re actually going to be able to hurt me with this one.”

Loki followed his instructions. The buffalo hide whip was heavier in his hands, the leather thicker. He struck Tony gently, doing the same things he had with the deerskin one to practice his reach. When he felt comfortable, he hit his friend a little harder. Tony’s muscles twitched slightly, but he relaxed again. Loki hit a different spot, harder again. _Twitch_. Loki began testing Tony a little, and lost himself in the interplay of whip and muscle. He varied his speed, his rhythm, his strength. The flesh of Tony’s back was turning red under the lashing.

Tony moaned, and Loki froze. “Should I stop?”

“God no, keep going, this feels great.”

Loki obeyed, resuming his work. He lost himself again, entranced by his friend’s reactions to the pain. And it _was_ painful for Tony; his friend was moaning and breathing heavily. But he wasn’t particularly tense. Loki had the sudden urge to _make_ him tense. He struck Tony harder, causing the sub’s body to jerk. He did it again.

“Yellow,” Tony breathed. He turned to face Loki, panting. He gestured down at his bulge in his pants. “Excuse me for a minute, I need to--” Tony dashed to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Oh, Norns. His friend was pleasuring himself _right now_ because of _Loki_. That turned him on incredibly even as it freaked him out.

Maybe he should do what Tony did. He went searching for a bathroom.

He found one in the hallway and locked himself in, freeing his painfully hard member. He remembered the moans, the redness of the skin, the sound of the lash as it struck Tony. It made him come in less than a minute.

Afterwards he felt horribly guilty. That had been the best sexual experience of his life, and he’d had it with his _best friend_.

Feeling a bit numb, he cleaned himself, left the bathroom, and downed the rest of his drink.

“You too?” Tony asked, grabbing the bottle of scotch. He’d put his shirt back on.

Loki felt his face heat up. Tony laughed, but not unkindly. He poured them both more alcohol and sat down, wincing when his back touched the couch. “So, uh. That happened.”

“Yes.” Loki was embarrassed as hell. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you kidding?” Tony grinned. “You’re a fast learner. That was really good. Thank you.” He took a drink. “Are _you_ okay?”

“I don’t know?”

“Come over here. Sit with me. We’re going to do some aftercare. I think we both need it.” He patted the spot on the couch beside him.

Loki sat. “How are you… okay with this?”

“With which part?”

“Me. Arousing you.”

Tony shrugged. “It wouldn’t be the first time that a friend has become a friend-with-kinky-benefits.”

Loki was astonished.

Tony frowned. “This is really upsetting you, isn’t it?”

“I’m not upset, I-- I don’t know what I am.”

“Well, is it something you’d like to do again? Be honest.”

Loki blushed again. “I… yes.”

“Then we do it again if we feel like it.”

“You make it sound simple.”

“It is.” Tony turned his body to face Loki more. “Look, Loki, I like you. I trust you. You’re a good friend. And the idea of teaching you how to top is, frankly, hot as hell. Especially when you can wield a whip like that.”

Loki was flattered, but dubious. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“I don’t think you will.”

“But what if I hurt you?”

“You’ll probably fuck up once in a while. It happens. But you’re smart enough to learn from it, and this isn’t exactly my first rodeo.” Tony sipped his scotch. “I should know better than to drink liquor after a scene. But that wasn’t too intense.”

“Maybe for you,” Loki said, still reeling.

“I’m going to sit on you now.” Tony sat his drink down and straddled Loki’s lap. “Put your arms around my lower back.”

Loki complied, feeling awkward. Tony rested his head on Loki’s shoulder. “You need more hugs in your life.”

“I do?” It did feel rather nice to have Tony’s warm body in his arms.

“Absolutely. Trust me on this. Now, part of good aftercare is telling the sub they did a good job. Preferably in detail.” Tony straightened up a little to grin at Loki.

Loki chuckled. “You sure you don’t just need your ego stroked?”

“Oh, always.” Tony smirked. “Seriously, though. Part of being submissive is a desire to please the dom. So you always want to tell your sub that they succeeded. It makes us happy.”

“You succeeded beyond my wildest dreams, actually.” Loki blushed again. “I don’t think I’ve ever come that intensely in my entire life.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” He felt like hugging Tony more, so he did.

“Mmm. This is nice.” Tony snuggled in closer.

They sat like that for a little while, just enjoying the feel of each other.

Tony pulled back a little to look at Loki again. “If we’d done a real scene, I probably would have gone into subspace. It’s like… flying, when it’s good. I don’t know about for other species, but what happens in humans is that the brain is flooded with endorphins -- chemicals produced by the brain that make us feel good. It’s a natural high. So if we get me that far, your job is to protect me and make me feel safe. Hold me. Make me drink some water, because subbing is weirdly dehydrating.

“Eventually, when I come back down, I’ll need the reassurance, to be told I did well. When I feel normal again, we talk. What in the scene worked? What didn’t? We learn each other.”

“You make it sound like you want this to be an ongoing arrangement.”

“Don’t you?”

Loki didn’t have to think about it. He was getting exactly what he wanted, even if was from someone he’d never thought about that way. “Yes. I do.”

“Excellent.” Tony grinned. “Later we need to go over my hard limits, and figure out what we both like and dislike. We probably won’t match up perfectly. No two people ever do. But with luck there will be a range of things we both enjoy and want to do together. Right now, though, I could use some water and a nap.”

Loki realized he was tired as well. “I think I could use the same.”

“Cool.” Tony got off Loki’s lap and took two bottles of water from the wet bar’s mini-fridge. “C’mon,” he said.

“Where are we going?”

“My bed.” Tony hesitated. “It would make me feel better if you were there. Aftercare.”

“Of course.” They went into Tony’s room. Tony handed Loki a bottle of water. Loki hadn’t realized he was thirsty until he started to drink, and he downed the bottle quickly.

He laid down on the bed. Tony finished his bottle and crawled half on top of Loki, his face on Loki’s shoulder. Tony let down a deep sigh. “Better. Much better.”

“I… I’ve never slept in the same bed with anyone I was… with.”

“Oh, right. Married men.”

“The others didn’t stay either.”

“Asgard sucks.”

“A bit, yes.”

They were quiet after that. Tony fell asleep fairly quickly. Loki, new to this, had trouble doing the same. Tony felt nice in his arms, though. Comfortable. Gently, Loki reached up to pet Tony’s hair. It was soft. It was strange to be able to touch someone affectionately without it being sexual. He’d never had that, outside of his mother and brother. This, of course, was completely different.

Would Tony want sex? They’d turned each other on, but Loki wasn’t sure he was ready for more yet. He felt so awkward, not knowing how to have any sort of relationship with anybody. It was pathetic. _He_ was pathetic.

Tony would figure that out pretty quickly. Until then, all he could do was try to make his friend happy. And he’d do everything he could not to lose him.


	3. Lists

Loki woke up to the sensation of someone moving against him. _Tony_. The god’s eyes popped open, and he looked down.

“Hey, Lokes.” Tony yawned. “Nice nap?” The man seemed relaxed.

“Yes.” Loki felt… refreshed. Different, but good.

“Hungry?”

Loki thought about it. “Yes.”

“Cool.” Tony got up, and Loki immediately missed the warmth of him. “Do you like spicy food?”

“I do,” Loki replied. “Not too hot, though.”

Tony ordered Thai, then went to the bathroom. Loki got up and sat on the side of the bed awkwardly, unsure of what to do with himself while he waited.

When Tony came out, he sat next to Loki. “You okay?”

“I am fine. Just… unsure of where we go from here.” He felt a little lost, something he wasn’t used to.

“Well, let’s pull up some lists.”

“Lists?”

“Lists of likes and dislikes, kink-wise. Found out what what you’d like to try that I’d like to do.”

“All right.” Loki was pleased that Tony knew what to do, because Loki was clueless.

Tony led the way to the living room, where he dug out a spare StarkPad. He handed it to Loki. “FRIDAY, give Loki the checklist.”

A list of fetishes and activities popped up on the screen, each with a empty checkbox next to it. “Sit down, get comfortable. Take your time. Read through it, tick off the ones you’re interested in, swipe left to remove items that hard limits for you. It’s perfectly okay to leave some boxes unchecked if you’re not sure how you feel about the fetish or are neutral towards them.” Tony paused. “I won’t judge you for any of this. Well, unless you have a clown fetish. I never understood that one. Clowns are creepy.”

Loki couldn’t help but laugh. “What about what you like?”

“I did my list years ago, although I go in and update it every once in a while if I change my mind about something. When you’re done, Friday will compare the two lists and show us where we match up. Easy.”

“All right.” Loki began to read through the list, as Tony settled in with a tablet of his own. On the first pass he checked the things he’d already fantasized about: bondage, whipping, knife play, edging, and more. Some things were obviously not to his taste. Electricity reminded him of Thor. Ugh. _Swipe_. Age play, absolutely not. _Swipe_. “What is scat?” he asked Tony.

“Feces.”

Ew. _Swipe_.

There were things on the list he’d never thought of before, either. Like choosing clothes for a submissive. That sounded like fun, even if it wasn’t particularly sexy. Tickling was an item he never would have considered as a fetish, but it didn’t sound like something he’d enjoy much so he swiped it.

He finished up just after the food arrived, and joined Tony at the table. “I am done.”

“Great. We’ll look at it after dinner.” He set a plate in front of Loki. “While we eat, let’s talk about some more general things.” Tony sat down and picked up his chopsticks. “First of all, do you want our arrangement to include sex?”

Loki felt his jaw drop open, and he forced it to close. “You wish to…?”

“You’re a good-looking guy, Lokes. Well, person. I know you’re genderfluid but I’ve never seen any of your forms except this one, so. Anyway. You’re attractive, and I like you. So yeah, we could add in sex if you want. If you don’t, that’s okay too. I know you’re not used to having ongoing affairs with people. I think that’s a damn shame, and I am extremely fucking pissed at Asgard on your behalf, but I’d never judge you for it.”

“Would-- would you mind if we took things slowly?” Loki felt a little silly. He was a thousand years old, old enough that many his age were married with young children, and here he was acting like an untried youth. _Norns_.

“Slow is good,” Tony said, his warm brown eyes smiling. “Whatever you need, Lokes.”

“You’re being so… understanding of this.” Loki felt lost. “Why?”

“I told you, I like to please my doms. And, well, you’re mine for now, if you want to be.”

“I.. yes. Please.” Loki could think of few things he’d ever wanted as much. “I’m just surprised you would choose me, when you could have anyone.”

Tony made a face. “Maybe, but I’m picky about my tops, and Rhodey was right. If I’m not more careful I’m going to get hurt. Like I told you earlier: I trust you, and I know that if you mess up you’ll learn from your mistakes.” Tony smirked. “Also, your healing magic means you can do things to me most people can’t. Every single damn time I’ve watched you fight with daggers I’ve wanted to know if you’d be just as good with them in bed.”

Loki was immediately hard in his pants. His knives were an extension of him, and for Tony to want him to-- “I, ah, I think I need a moment,” he said, his heart pounding.

Tony’s eyes darkened with desire. “Or you could let me pleasure you, my god.”

Just the words alone made him nearly spend himself. Loki nodded and pushed back from the table.

Tony got up, came around the table, and knelt at his feet. “Will you please let me suck your cock, my god?”

Loki’s toes curled, and he nodded again. Tony reached for him, but Loki was struck with an idea. “Hands behind your back,” he ordered. Tony immediately obeyed. Loki was going to die of lust any second now. He freed his cock and motioned to it. “You know what to do, pet.”

Tony surged forward on his knees and ran his tongue up the underside of Loki’s cock from root to tip, his eyes on Loki as he did it. “Pull my hair a little, my god? Don’t force me too deep, but…”

Loki took hold of Tony’s hair and tugged experimentally His sub ( _his sub!_ ) moaned, thrusting his hips forward. _Oh_. This must be one of Tony’s fetishes. Loki slowly pulled him down on Loki’s cock, not too far, and the warm wetness of Tony’s mouth felt like Valhalla.

He kept hold of Tony’s hair, using his mouth as he pleased. He was careful, so very careful, but when he tugged a little harder on Tony’s scalp the submissive moaned again and Loki was gone. He came almost violently, groaning with pleasure as Tony sucked the seed from him greedily.

It was the hottest thing Loki had ever seen, even if he was a little embarrassed had having found his release so quickly.

He had an idea. He tugged Tony’s head back, so his mouth was free and Tony could breathe easily. Keeping the tight hold on his pet’s hair, he ordered, “Pleasure yourself for me. Use your hands.”

Tony quickly undid his pants and took out his weeping member, jacking himself furiously. “Come for me, Tony. I want to watch your pleasure.” Loki pulled on his hair hard, still trying to be careful. It only took a moment before his sub came with a loud moan.

“Thank you, my god,” Tony panted.

Loki softened his grip on Tony’s hair and tilted his face up. Loki leaned down to kiss him gently, tasting himself on Tony’s lips. “You were perfect,” he told his pet. “So good for me, so wonderful.”

Tony closed his eyes, savoring the words. Loki resolved to praise him as often as possible. “Would you like to lay down for a little while, pet?” At Tony’s nod, Loki redid his pants. “May I carry you?”

Tony smiled. He seemed to be far away, mentally. That must be the high he spoke of earlier. Loki picked him up bridal style, cleaning up Tony’s seed on the floor with a tendril of magic, and bore his submissive to his bed. He laid him down and curled around him. “You are so beautiful like this, Tony. So sweet and good and perfect.” Tony made a soft, pleased sound. Water. He needed water. Loki reached out with his mind and produced a glass from the kitchen full of cool water. He pressed it to Tony’s lips carefully, holding the glass as his pet drank. Taking the glass away when it was empty, he stroked Tony’s cheek. “You were amazing, my darling. Far beyond my wildest dreams.”

As he held Tony and let him fly for a while, Loki let himself relax. Loki had done well, he thought. Not perfect, but Tony had seemed to enjoy it immensely. He was very glad of that, that he hadn’t accidentally hurt his friend.

There were only two important people in Loki’s life: Tony, and Thor. _Norns_. Thor would be heartbroken if he knew what Loki had done today. To their shield-brother, no less. Thor would be within his rights to have Loki executed for this. 

He would just have to heal any marks he left on Tony immediately. While he loved the idea of his submissive ( _his_ submissive!) walking around covered in marks, he couldn’t risk it. Ah well.

Tony stirred in his arms. “You okay?” he mumbled.

“I am well, Tony. Happy.”

“Good,” Tony said, and went quiet again. How kind of him to worry about Loki even now. Loki appreciated his friendship so very much. He vowed again to never harm him.

Sometime later, Tony’s eyes opened, pulling Loki from his thoughts. His brown eyes were clear, a sign he’d come back to himself. “Hey,” Tony said. “We kinda never ate dinner.”

“No, we didn’t. Would you like to eat?”

“Yeah.”

They got out of bed. Tony seemed a little unsteady, so Loki caught his elbow and guided him to the dining area. He pulled out the chair for him, and waved a hand to heat up the food. Tony blinked at the suddenly-steaming dishes. “Goddamn, magic is cool.” He looked under the table. “Did you clean up my, uh, mess?”

“I did.”

Tony grinned. “Thanks. Housekeeping’s going to love you.”

Loki shrugged it off with a small smile and sat down.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Tony said.

“Sorry about what?”

“I know you said you wanted to take it slow with sex, and I kinda put you in a tight spot when I wanted to suck you off practically right after you told me that. It was greedy of me and I’m sorry.”

Loki blinked. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I didn’t expect it, but I was very turned on by it.” He struggled to find the right words. “I think perhaps it is intimacy that scares me more than sex,” he said. “I don’t really know what I was expecting, that way. But you were perfect.”

“You forgive me, then?” The way Tony asked felt weighty, like it meant something important to him.

“I forgive you, my pet.” Loki spoke softly, but sincerely.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment. Whatever this meant to him, Loki needed to know. But not right now. “Come, pet. Eat.”

They ate in silence for a while, both hungry. Loki was surprised at how comfortable it was. He was concerned about Tony, but not overly so. The man seemed fairly relaxed. Loki felt pretty calm himself, at least compared to usual. Normally there was a knot of worry in his chest, no matter what he was doing or thinking. That knot had loosened somewhat.

“What’s going through that head of yours, Reindeer Games?” The nickname signaled a return to normalcy, which Loki appreciated.

“I just realized I feel… calmer. More balanced.”

“Well,” Tony said, putting down his chopsticks, “One, you came. Pretty hard from what I could tell. Two, you’re finally getting something you’ve needed for a long time. Jesus. I can’t imagine going centuries without… Hell, I can’t even imagine going for weeks.” He finished off his water. “Speaking of which. You know we can’t do that again for a couple of days, right? We both need to recover a little. Mentally, really. You didn’t do much to me physically. Damage, I mean.”

“If I had, I would heal you.”

“I know that, and I appreciate it. But you need time to process. So do I, probably. So let’s work on our project. Spend some time together. Go see one of those plays you like. I have tickets for Saturday night, by the way. _Hamlet_.”

Loki beamed. “Thank you, Tony.”

“You’re welcome.” Seeing that Loki was done eating, he stood up. “C’mon, Green Eyes. I know I said we’d go over our lists after dinner, but I’m kind of done with kink for the moment. Let’s build some shit.”

It sounded perfect. “Lead the way.”

\---

Inventing with Tony was a lot of fun.

Tony had bits of a prototype put together, but he hadn’t gotten it working yet. Reading energy signatures was easy, Tony said. It was blocking magic that was the hard part.

They worked late into the night, spitballing ideas The problem was that trying to embed Loki’s magic into the device was causing the wiring to short-circuit, no matter the materials they tried. Loki thought uru might work, but he wasn’t sure he could persuade the dwarves to let him have some -- even if Thor allowed him the freedom to travel to another realm. So Tony ordered some new Midgardian materials to be delivered tomorrow for testing, and they finally called it a night.

They went back up to the penthouse, and Tony paused. “I should, uh, show you to your room.” He seemed nervous about it.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just, uh… I kinda don’t want to be alone tonight.”

“Oh. Well, I suppose we could share a bed.” Loki frowned. “I know not if I kick or thrash in my sleep. I don’t think so?”

“Eh,” Tony said as he visibly relaxed, “I can cope. I have nightmares myself sometimes.”

Loki wondered what sort they were, but didn’t want to pry. “I can live with that.”

They went to Tony’s room. Tony disappeared into the closet to change out of his jeans. Loki produced a soft shirt and pants from his pocket dimension and changed in the bathroom. He felt oddly shy about being naked around Tony. He was too thin by Aesir standards, and he didn’t want to see Tony’s disappointment in his body just yet.

When Loki returned, Tony wore sweatpants and nothing else. He was oddly nervous about touching Tony’s bare skin, but he didn’t show it. He was, however, curious to see if the skin of the man’s back was still red. “Turn around for me?”

Tony did. “Don’t think there’s much to see, but..”

There were marks on Tony’s back. Marks _Loki_ had put there. There were multiple red lines, and a few slight bruises where the tips of the buffalo hide flogger had struck the flesh. Loki must have made a sound, for Tony turned back around. There was no way Loki could hide the desire in his eyes. None. And he could see Tony responding to that desire in kind.

Loki didn’t know what to do. He wanted, but Tony had said no more for now.

“You can touch me if you want,” Tony said, his voice rough.

The sound that came out of Loki would have been embarrassing if he wasn’t so turned on. “You said we couldn’t…”

“You can’t top me, no. But there’s no rule that says we can’t fuck as equals.”

“I can touch...?”

“Anywhere you want to, Lokes.”

Loki swallowed. “Turn back around?”

Loki came closer as Tony showed his back to him. With trembling fingers he reached out to touch the marks. He traced them slowly with his hands. _He_ had done that. He had made a submissive ( _his_ submissive) hurt and Tony had liked it. Loki’s cock was painfully hard.

When he took his hands away, Tony turned back to face him. “Lay down, Lokes. Let me show you how good you make me feel.”

Loki laid back on the bed. Tony half-laughed. “I was hoping you’d take your clothes off first.”

“Oh,” Loki said. The thought made him anxious. Nervously he vanished his clothes and waited for the inevitable disappointment in Tony’s eyes.

It never came. “Goddamn, Loki. You’re beautiful.”

Loki shook his head slightly. “There is no need to pretend. But I thank you for trying.”

Tony looked like he was about to say something, but closed his mouth and shook his head. Instead of speaking, he skimmed out of his sweatpants. He wore nothing underneath. He crawled on the bed, atop Loki. “May I kiss you?”

Loki nodded slowly. Tony put his lips on Loki’s and kissed him. Loki parted his lips, and then Tony’s tongue was in his mouth. Loki moaned, his erection growing painful again. When Tony pulled back, his eyes were dark. “You can touch me,” Tony told him. “Please.”

Carefully Loki reached up. He ran his hands over Tony’s torso, taking in the feel of the warm skin against his hands. He brushed his thumbs over Tony’s nipples, and was pleased to feel Tony’s cock rub against Loki’s own in response. He did it again, a little harder. The sensation of Tony’s length against his own was almost unbearable, yet he wanted more. He thrust upwards, chasing the sensation. 

“Oh god, Lokes, you’re killing me here. Let me grab some lube and I’ll--”

“No need,” Loki said thickly, and reached down between them with a spell in mind. His now-slick hand wrapped around Tony’s cock, and he stroked it. Tony was panting. Loki realized he was as well.

“Together,” Tony said, bracing one arm to Loki’s side and reaching down to touch Loki in return. Loki willed the lube onto Tony’s hand as well, and cried out as Tony started to stroke him. Tony kissed him again as they pleasured each other, moving his mouth down to Loki’s neck. The added stimulation sent Loki over the edge, and he came far more quickly than he wished. He let the bliss wash over him, and started stroking Tony in earnest.

“So close,” Tony panted.

“What do you need?” Loki would do anything Tony asked.

“A little pain, I need…”

Loki pinched Tony’s nipple hard, and tugged in time with his strokes. “Harder,” Tony said. Loki twisted the nub of flesh, and that was enough to give Tony his release. He came panting, thrusting a few more times into Loki’s hand as he spent his seed.

Loki vanished the come and lube with a thought, and pulled Tony against his chest. Tony returned the hug. Loki kissed his the top of his head, affection bubbling up in him.

After a moment, Tony shifted so that he was halfway off Loki, his head on Loki’s shoulder. “That was good,” Tony said. “Really good.”

“It was,” Loki agreed.

“Sleep now?”

Loki hummed in agreement. It had been a long day. Possibly the best of his life, but still.

“FRIDAY? Lights.”

In the darkness, Loki smiled into his friend’s -- _lover’s_ \-- hair. “Thank you, Tony.”

“My pleasure.” Tony laughed. “Literally.”

Loki had no nightmares.


	4. The Goddess

Waking up for the second time with Tony felt even odder than the first. They were lovers, now, Tony cuddled up against Loki’s too-skinny frame.

Loki eased out of bed, dressed himself, and went out to use the bathroom in the hallway as to not wake Tony. The last time he’d used this room was after he’d flogged his mortal. The memory nearly made him want to take himself in hand again.

But he was being ridiculous. Surely something was wrong with him, that he was getting aroused so often. He sighed and went to the kitchen, finding some tea bags of questionable age. With FRIDAY’s assistance he started a pot of coffee for when Tony awoke, then prepared the tea for himself.

He sat in the living room watching the clouds drifting in the sky, just letting himself enjoy the strange peace he felt.

“Loki?” Tony came out of the bedroom, wearing just his sweatpants. He looked panicked.

“What’s wrong?”

Tony calmed. “Oh, nothing.” He tried, and failed, to look nonchalant. “Just wondering where you went.”

“You thought I had left you,” Loki said.

“I… Yeah, kind of.” Tony looked sheepish. “I thought I’d scared you off.”

Loki shook his head. “I am not going anywhere, Tony.” _Not until you tire of me_.

“Okay.” Tony took a deep breathe and froze. “Do I smell coffee?”

“I made you some. FRIDAY told me what to do.”

Tony’s face lit up. “My hero. I’ll be right back.”

Loki smiled as Tony went to get his coffee. He was glad he could please Tony with something so simple.

Tony came back a moment later and sat on the couch. “I had been hoping to introduce you to the human tradition of morning sex, but I guess I slept too late.”

Loki blinked. “You desired me again?”

“Well, yeah,” Tony replied. “I know you don’t think you’re gorgeous, which is a damn shame, but you’re beautiful and hot and I was hoping to get to suck you off again this morning.“

Loki was fairly good at telling when people were lying to him. Tony… wasn’t lying. He actually found Loki attractive? Physically?

His thoughts must have shown on his face, for Tony sighed. “Hey FRIDAY. Pull up some pictures of celebrities with Loki’s body type.” Several images of tall, lean men appeared on the television screen. “See these guys? The one on the left is an actor, and was voted Sexiest Man of the Year last year. The others are all actors too, or models. People all over the world would give anything to fuck these guys. Go look on Tumblr, you’ll see fan art of them naked.

“Humans don’t like _just_ guys like Thor. That’s what Asgardians like, right?”

Loki nodded wordlessly.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t fuck Thor if you paid me. I mean, he’s my friend, but beefcake turns me right the fuck off. I prefer my men leaner and more androgynous. Like you.”

Loki was shocked. Tony may well be the first person he’d never met who _didn’t_ find Thor attractive. Even male Aesir who weren’t attracted to other men admired his physique and wanted to be like him.

He had seen men built more like himself in the porn videos he’d watched, of course. But Loki had always assumed those men had been hired because of their willingness to participate, not because they were handsome.

Midgardians were strange, Loki thought. Or maybe Aesir were the odd ones? It was a new thought to him. He was used to the Aesir way being the “right” way, about everything. But Midgard had a much larger, more diverse population, and so maybe, just maybe, there was more than one way to be.

“I didn’t mean to blow your mind before you’ve even had breakfast,” Tony joked, but his eyes were full of concern.

“I was just thinking that perhaps Asgard’s way is not the only way.” Loki met Tony’s eyes. “You make me see many things through new eyes, Tony. I appreciate that.”

Tony smiled at him. “I’m glad I can help you with that, Lokes. Broadening one’s horizons is always a good thing.”

“I believe you are right.” Loki smiled back.

“Can I ask you a question? Were _you_ brought up to find guys built like Thor attractive? Not that you find him in particular sexy,” he added quickly at the horror on Loki’s face, “but do you prefer big muscly dudes?”

“I.. not particularly. I prefer men who look like men, and some muscles are pleasant.” He eyed Tony’s shirtless body. As short as Tony was, his muscles were well-defined, and he found Tony’s biceps in particular appealing. Loki frowned. He wanted to have Tony again. This was embarrassing.

Tony’s face shut down. “It’s okay if I’m not your usual type, Lokes.”

“No, I find you appealing, I just…” Loki looked down at his hands, feeling his face heat. “I am not used to feeling desire for sex so often. It is indecent.”

“You feel bad… because you want me?”

“I should be able to control my lust better than this,” Loki confessed.

Tony grinned at him. “Loki, I would quite happily spend the next two weeks doing nothing but fucking you and building shit together.” He sauntered over to sit astride Loki’s lap. Loki felt desire rear up in him. “We can fuck multiple times a day, on every surface in the entire goddamn penthouse. You can have me every way you can think of, any way you want. Do you know how flattering it is to have someone like you want me? To know that I’m helping bring out parts of you you’ve had to hide for so long? It’s the sexiest goddamn thing I’ve ever gotten to do, and I’ve done a lot of shit in my lifetime. So if you want me, _take me_.”

Loki moaned and took Tony’s face in his hands, pulling him into a bruising kiss. He ran his hands down Tony’s back and felt the man shudder; oh, Norns, his back was still tender. Loki pressed Tony against him, his tongue plundering Tony’s mouth. He splayed one hand against the sensitive skin and used the other to tilt Tony’s head so he lick and suck at his mortal’s neck.

Tony gripped his shoulders. “C’mon, bite me, you know you want to.” Loki grazed Tony’s neck with his teeth. “Yeah, like that. Harder.”

“I thought we couldn’t play,” Loki said, so very tempted.

“Masochist,” Tony panted. “Feels good even during vanilla sex.”

Loki accepted that gladly and sunk his teeth into Tony’s neck. The sounds coming out of the man were indecent, and Loki loved it. He took his hand off Tony’s back, reaching into his pants as he conjured lube. He tugged on Tony’s hair with his other hand as he sucked hard on the newly-formed bite mark. Tony moaned loudly, and Loki stroked him faster, carefully tightening his grip on Tony’s cock until the mortal was whining and fucking his hand. He pulled harder on Tony’s hair and bit him again, and Tony jerked with a shout as he came.

Loki was dizzy with lust, and he took his hand out of Tony’s pants to palm his own cock through his jeans.

“Let me,” Tony said, still breathless. He got off Loki and slid to his knees, undoing Loki’s pants with sure fingers. He didn’t waste any time putting his mouth on Loki’s cock, and the god was grateful for it. He gripped the sides of the chair, and dimly heard a crack. Tony bobbed his head, tongue and lips working Loki’s length, and Loki came quickly, spending himself in Tony’s mouth. The world whited out for a moment, and when Loki’s head had cleared Tony was still kneeling at his feet. Tony looked pleased, hair in disarray and the teeth marks on his neck darkening into bruises.

Loki caught his breath. “You are very good at that.”

Tony grinned. “You’re not so bad yourself. C’mon,” he said, standing. “I need a shower.”

“You would have me bathe with you?”

“So we Midgardians have this thing called shower sex…”

\---

Later, when they’d dressed and eaten breakfast, Tony grabbed a StarkPad and they curled up on the bed together. Loki was feeling deliciously languid, having come again in the shower. His belly was pleasantly full of food, and he had his arms around his favorite person. It was beyond lovely.

“So. Lists.”

Oh yes. The lists. It was good that Tony had waited until they were both sated before going over them. Otherwise he might be tempted to try out some of their shared interests right away. Unless they didn’t have any in common? No, surely…

Tony pulled up the list where they could both see the screen. Items they’d both selected were highlighted in yellow. There were a lot of them, much to Loki’s delight. There were a few activities that Loki had checked and Tony hadn’t, and vice versa, but for the most part they liked many of the same things. The activities that Loki had removed from his list were in light gray. 

“We seem to line up fairly well,” Tony mused, echoing Loki’s thoughts. They both read, seeing what each other liked. “No serving kink?”

Loki had left that one as neutral. “I am royalty. I grew up with servants.” He noticed Tony had checked that one. “But if you wished to serve me, I would be honored.”

“Mmmm. I was brought up a spoiled brat, so waiting on my dom can be sexy. The idea of you being the imperious prince and me a lowly servant kinda turns me on.”

Loki pictured it in his head. “I like the idea of you fulfilling my whims,” Loki agreed. “I could enjoy such a game, if it pleased you.”

“It would.” Tony shifted so he was even closer to Loki. “You like the idea of picking out my clothes.”

“I would not call it a kink, but I would enjoy choosing what you wear on occasion.”

They read. 

Tony laughed. “Why am I not surprised electricity is on your ‘no’ list?”

Loki could see it was neutral on Tony’s list and was relieved. “I do _not_ need reminders of my brother in the bedroom.”

Tony laughed harder, so Loki playfully pinched him. “Ow!” Tony wriggled, and Loki kissed his shoulder. Being openly affectionate was new and intoxicating.

“You have hair pulling as neutral,” Tony said, sounding like he was trying to hide his disappointment.

“I had never thought of it as a fetish, but I am finding I have one for pulling _your_ hair. You moan so sweetly when I do it.”

“I’m glad. If it had been on your ‘no’ list we would have had problems. I really, _really_ have a thing for it.”

“I hadn’t noticed.” Loki reached up and tugged Tony’s hair lightly. Predictably, Tony vocalized his pleasure.

“Down, boy. Later.” Tony reached up and untangled Loki’s hand.

Loki giggled. He felt so… _light_.

They looked back at the tablet.

“You checked choking. I can’t do that. I’m sorry, that’s a hard limit for me.”

Loki kissed Tony’s temple. “It’s merely something I’m curious about. I promise you it’s not a deal-breaker. It’s not even something I’ve sought out in pornography.”

“You watch porn?”

“Don’t you?”

“Well, yeah, but…”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I know how to use the internet, Tony.”

“Maybe we could watch some together sometime.”

Loki liked that idea. A lot.

“And one of your hard limits,” Tony read, “is sharing me with others.”

“You like it.” Loki frowned.

“I do, but I don’t _need_ it. It’s fun occasionally, but I wouldn’t enjoy myself if you weren’t into it.”

“I… I don’t wish to deprive you, Tony. But I couldn’t handle watching that.”

Tony turned his head to kiss Loki softly. “Like I said, I don’t need it. We’re fine. Stop worrying.”

Loki tried.

Tony went back to the list. “I like that you’re interested in sounding. I’ve never had a dom who was into it, and I’ve always been curious.”

“You’ve never done it?” Loki was shocked.

“Don’t be so surprised, Lokes. I’ve tried it on myself, and liked it, but I’ve never gotten the chance to have anyone else do it to me. Wanna be my first?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Loki said. He very much wanted to be Tony’s first for something. Which gave him an idea. “Magic wasn’t on your list.”

Tony stilled. “Sex magic?”

“There are spells I can do that would stimulate you in various ways.” Those, Loki was intimately familiar with.

“Fuck, yes. I want that.”

Loki would be able to give Tony completely new experiences. He was ecstatic. “I can show you some of those now, if you like.”

“I wish I could, but I’m only human. Probably won’t be able to get it up for another hour or so.”

“I can help with that. May I?”

“Okay. Yes. Please.” Tony reached over to set the tablet on the nightstand, then turned back to Loki.

This was Loki’s domain, and he felt more confident than he had since he’d arrived in the tower. With a thought, he banished their clothing, snapping his fingers just for show.

Tony blinked. “Where did…?  
  


Loki pointed to the chair in the corner, where Tony’s clothes were neatly folded. Loki’s had gone to his pocket dimension.

“That’s handy.”

Loki kissed the man, reaching a hand down to cup Tony’s limp member. He sent his magic into it, feeling it grow into full hardness.

Tony moaned. “Oh god, Loki, that feels so fucking good--”

“I could bring you off this way,” Loki told him, voice rough. “I could make you come without even touching you.”

“Do that sometime. But right now I want you in me. Wanna feel you.”

Loki ran his hands all over Tony, touching and tasting his lover’s skin. He avoided his cock for the time being, taking his time to learn what made Tony pant and shudder beneath him.

“Killing me here, Lokes,” Tony whined.

Loki kissed his mouth again, gently pushing Tony’s knees apart. Slicking his fingers, he pressed two into his lover and fucked him slowly with them.

“More.” Tony was gasping for air. “Fuck me already. Please.”

Loki could deny Tony nothing. Withdrawing his fingers, he stroked his own cock to lubricate it. He pressed himself slowly into Tony.

Tony was running his hands over every part of Loki he could reach. “Please. I need more.”

Loki took his time. He didn’t want to ruin this by coming too fast. Would that he could spell himself to delay his release. The hot, tight heat of Tony’s body gripped him, and Loki clenched his jaw as he slid home. Oh, his mortal felt so very good. Loki began to thrust slowly, shallowly, then as he got used to the feeling he began to fuck Tony harder.

Tony tilted his hips up more, pulling his knees up so Loki could go deeper. “C’mon Lokes, just like that, oh fuck, that’s perfect, don’t stop--”

Loki sent his magic into Tony’s body again, drowning him in waves of feeling and bringing him closer to the brink. Loki didn’t know how much longer he could hold off, so he slicked his hand again and started stroking Tony’s cock. Between the stimulation of hand and magic, Tony was close enough that Loki was able to start fucking him harder, trying to time his own release to Tony’s.

He succeeded. As Tony started to come, Loki allowed himself to let go. He managed enough coherency to send a last tendril of magic into Tony, making his orgasm last far longer than it normally would. 

Bliss. 

Tony closed his eyes in exhaustion. “I love magic,” he said.

Loki laughed softly, and withdrew from his lover. He cleaned them both up with a small spell and lay down next to Tony, curling around him. It was the first time he had initiated any cuddling, and Tony seemed pleased by the affection.

Loki kissed his temple. “Do you wish to sleep?”

“Yeah, for a little while.”

“I have an errand to run. I promise you that I’ll be back in an hour or so. Is that all right?”

“Of course.” Tony smiled, already half-asleep.

\--

When Loki returned, Tony was in his workshop, tinkering with the anti-magic device. “Hey Lokes. Where’d you go?”

“I have brought you a gift,” Loki told him. He held out a small brick of metal. “Uru.”

Tony’s eyebrows rose. “I thought the dwarves wouldn’t give you any.”

Loki hummed. “Don’t ask where it came from, and tell no one you have it.”

“You stole it?”

“As I said: don’t ask.”

Tony paused. “Did anyone get hurt?”

“Not a soul,” Loki swore.

“Okay then. FRIDAY, scan this for me, will you?” Tony set the rare metal on his workbench and kissed Loki. “We’ve got some time to kill. Wanna work your mojo on me and have me over this table?”

They spent the next couple of days either working or fucking. Loki felt insatiable, and Tony was thrilled that he wasn’t limited in how often he could get hard. All it took was a slight application of magic, and Tony was hard as stone.

Tony had to use a plasma cutter on the uru. It was going to take days to work the metal into the needed wiring. Neither of them minded. It meant Loki could stay longer.

Saturday evening, after some rather lazy workshop sex, FRIDAY spoke up unbidden. “Boss, the play starts in two hours.”

“Oh, right.” Tony put down his torch. “We should probably eat something and get dressed.”

Loki had completely forgotten about _Hamlet_. Somehow the play seemed less important than being where he could touch Tony all the time.

Tony laughed at Loki’s expression, not unkindly. “Don’t worry, Lokes. We can make it three hours without sex. Probably.”

They went back to the penthouse and ate the leftovers from lunch. “Wanna get dinner after the show?” Tony asked. “Since I promised to show you the city.”

“I’d like that.” Loki paused, thinking of their list discussion that morning. “May I choose your clothes for you?”

“Within reason,” Tony agreed. “I need to wear a suit, but you can pick everything out. But -- and I can’t believe _I’m_ saying this -- you can’t just take it all off me again right after.”

“Pity,” Loki said. He had just been picturing such a thing.

Tony smirked knowingly and led Loki to his closet. “Knock yourself out, my god.”

Loki started looking through the dozens of suits Tony owned. “Go sit on the bed, pet. I’ll bring everything out to you when I’ve chosen.”

“Yes, my god.”

Loki carefully chose a dark gray suit, nearly black; an emerald green shirt; a tie that seemed to go with both. He chose underwear, socks, shoes, a watch, cufflinks. When he thought he had everything he brought his choices to Tony.

“Are these acceptable, pet?”

Tony looked everything over. “Yes, my god. Thank you.”

“I must heal you before we go.” Loki stroked a finger over the marks on Tony’s neck, allowing his magic to remove the bruises.

“Leave the ones on my back?”

“As you wish.” Loki kissed him lightly. “I will go get ready myself. Do not dawdle.”

He left Tony and went to the hallway bathroom to change. He felt like wearing a dress, so he shapeshifted and conjured a suitable black dress and the favorite emerald necklace that her mother had given her. She went into the living room and waited.

When Tony came out, he was… perfect. Loki wanted to peel the suit off him, and perhaps bind his wrists with the tie. He sighed inwardly. _Later_ , Tony had promised. “You look handsome, my pet.”

Tony blinked, surprised at Loki’s gender change. Then he smiled. “Thank you, my goddess. You are stunning.”

Loki smiled back. She felt so _happy_.

“Boss, the car is ready.”

“Shall we?” Tony took her arm. She was still tall like this, perhaps six Midgardian feet, but Tony didn’t seem to mind. “Any reason you changed?” He asked. “Or just feeling feminine?”

“I felt like wearing a dress,” Loki shrugged.

“I like you in any form, Lokes.” Tony was wearing shoes that made him slightly taller, so it was easy for him to lean up and kiss her.

They took the elevator down to the garage. Tony said hello to the driver, and they got in the backseat. Tony said, “You’ve probably never done it in a car.”

Loki looked at the small space around them, bewildered. “Why would you want to?”

Tony spent the drive explaining how Midgardian teenagers -- American ones, at least -- usually had access to cars and not bedrooms, so it was traditional to have sex in a car in one’s youth. I sounded terribly uncomfortable, and Loki said so.

“Yeah, it is. But it’s also fun. Maybe we’ll try it sometime.”

Loki was glad there was a partition dividing them from the driver. She wasn’t comfortable with the idea of a stranger overhearing talk of Loki’s sex life.

“Tony?”

“Hm?”

“I would prefer we not show our… connection… in public.”

Tony frowned. “Well, I’m not planning on making out in front of the theater or anything, but you’re a beautiful person, and they’re going to jump to conclusions about us.”

Norns. Maybe Loki should have kept her masculine form. “Would it be better if I was a man?”

“Mm, not really,” Tony said apologetically. “I’m out of the closet as bisexual.”

“Maybe we should go back.”

“If you want. I don’t mind if people think we’re together, but I know the Aesir wouldn’t like you dating a man.”

Loki sighed. “It’s not as if any of them will be there anyway.”

“True.”

Impulsively, Loki said, “Fuck it. Let’s just go have a good time.”

Tony smiled at her. “That’s the spirit. I think we’re close to the theater now, anyway.”

A few minutes later they arrived at a small theater, much smaller than the ones on Asgard. Loki breathed a sigh of relief when she didn’t see any reporters. Tony had gotten them box seats.

“It is kind of you to bring me here, pet.” Loki flashed Tony a smile.

“Eh, well, I’m usually not one for culture, but I know you _are_ , so…”

“Well,” she said as the house lights lowered, “if you get bored, just think about the fact that I’m not wearing underwear.”

The play was well-acted, and Loki enjoyed herself immensely. She had read _Hamlet_ before; once she’d gotten settled on Midgard, she’d looked up the realm’s most influential authors to read. Shakespeare had topped the list, and she quite liked him. He wasn’t her favorite, by far, but she enjoyed his work. She wondered if they could find something by Joe Orton, or Harold Pinter. Tony might like them more. She’d have to ask FRIDAY.

When it was over, they had dinner at a quiet, elegant restaurant. Their food were perfectly prepared, and the conversation flowed. It was lovely to spend time talking with her best friend, her lover, her pet.

It hit her that she might be enjoying this too much. But that, to use an amusing phrase of Tony’s, was a problem for Future Loki.

They arrived back at the tower just before midnight. As soon as the elevator closed, Loki jumped her lover. Pressing him against the wall of the lift, she took his mouth and pinned his arms on either side of his head. “I want you, Tony. My beautiful, sweet pet. You gave me a lovely evening and I wish to thank you.”

He groaned in pleasure. “You don’t owe me anything, but I’m not going to say no.”

When they finally reached the penthouse, Loki asked, “Is it too soon to top you again? Nothing too rough -- “ she bit his earlobe “ -- but all evening I’ve wanted to tie you down and ride your cock.”

“Yes, my goddess. Anything you want.”

Loki threw him over her shoulder and carried him to the bedroom. She set him down, and he shook his head. “That was weirdly hot,” he told her.

“Good,” she purred. “I will undress you now.” Slowly Loki peeled his clothes off, the clothes she had chosen and he had worn just for her. She took her time, pausing every so often to stroke him through his remaining clothing.

Finally he was nude before her, his member standing erect. He clasped his hands behind his back. “How may I serve you, my goddess?”

Loki’s toes curled. “Do you like pleasuring women with your mouth?”

“Yes, my goddess.” Her pet’s cock twitched, and his eyes darkened.

“Good.” She lay back on the bed and spread her legs. “Show me what you can do.” She’d never actually had this done to her, but it was a longtime fantasy. Aesir men thought it unseemly to do this to a woman, although they always wanted their women to suck them.

“Can… can I touch you first, my goddess? You’re so beautiful like this, I want to touch and taste all of you.”

“If it pleases you, pet.”

Tony rushed to her side and climbed on the bed. He skimmed his fingers over her small breasts, and then leaned to lick and suck her nipples. _Oh_. That was delicious. She arched up into his mouth, demanding more. He bit, just a little, and Loki gasped. “More of that, pet.” A touch of pain shot through her, and she moaned. Perhaps she was a little bit of a masochist herself.

Tony caressed and mouthed her breasts for a long time, until she’d had enough. “Stop,” she said, and he stilled. “I want your mouth on me .”

“Yes, my goddess.” He stroked her body, her legs, making his way down so his face was between her thighs. He licked her from the bottom of her vulva to the top, and she moaned. Tony spread Loki’s nether lips wide, and repeated the motion with his tongue. It felt so, so good. He kissed her opening as if it was her mouth, plunging his tongue inside her, and she bucked. He made his way up to her clitoris and flicked it with the tip of his tongue.

“More, more,” she demanded. “My beautiful pet, my darling, more.”

He began to suckle at the sensitive nub, flicking his tongue rhythmically. She came indecently quickly, but didn’t care. “More,” she demanded.

After her third orgasm, she ordered him to stop. She got on her hands and knees, and gestured to the bed. “Lay down.”

He obeyed, and she bound his hands to the rails of the headboard with conjured green scarves. “Do you own a cock ring?” Loki asked. 

“Yeah,” Tony said roughly. “In the nightstand. Bottom drawer.”

Loki leaned over to find the item, and put it on his genitals the way she’d seen in porn films. “Comfortable, pet?”

“Yes, my goddess.”

She straddled him and slid down slowly on his cock. She was tight; it had been some time since she’d had anything inside her. Tony moaned beneath her. Loki began to ride him, using him for her own pleasure. She rubbed her clitoris as she fucked him, finding the perfect angle to make herself come again. Once she’d climaxed twice, she turned her attention to her submissive.

“Do you want to come, Tony?”

“Yes, _please_ , my goddess.”

“Pity, then, since I’m not done with you.” She slapped his face; hard enough to hurt, but not enough to bruise. “You will lie motionless and take what I give you.”

“Yes, my goddess,” he panted.

Loki slapped him again, and then dragged her nails down his chest, hard enough to draw blood, as she twisted her hips. She leaned down and licked the blood from the parts of his chest she could reach. He whimpered and thrust up into her. “No, pet. If you do that again, you will not come tonight.”

She rode him, hurting him as much as she dared as she neared another orgasm. His upper body was covered in scratches and bites. Tears leaked from his eyes, and she kissed them away. Loki came again. Deciding she’d had enough orgasms, she released his bonds and removed the cock ring. She rolled them over and wrapped her legs around him. “You may find your release now, pet. Fuck me.”

Shakily, he began thrusting into her. He picked up speed, and she twisted his nipples enough to make his eyes water again. He cried out once more. She grabbed him by the hair, pulled him down to her, and sunk her teeth into his neck hard enough to break the skin. He sobbed, and she felt his seed throb out of him. Thank the Norns she remembered a contraceptive spell.

She stopped biting him and hugged him tightly. “My beautiful pet, you were so good, so perfect for me. I adore you.” She continued whispering sweet words to him as he cried, and she gently rolled them onto their sides. His member slipped out of her, and she held him close as he quieted.

After a little time had passed, she gave him water and told him again how good he’d been. Loki meant every word.

Some time later he looked up at her blearily. “You’re gonna ruin me for anyone else,” he slurred.

Loki froze. “I am sorry.”

“No, don’t be. I like it.”

The idea she might actually get to keep him entered her head for the first time. She kissed him softly, just a brush of her mouth against his own. She realized she could love this man, if she wasn’t careful.

Tony gave a soft snore, and Loki smiled. She was exhausted herself.

“FRIDAY, lights,” she said quietly, and followed her pet into sleep.


	5. Partners

Loki dreamed.

_They were in the throne room back home. Their parents were there. Odin was screaming at them as all of Asgard watched. Tony was there, and he was angry, his face twisted in rage._

_“For your crimes against this mortal, Tony Stark,” Odin pronounced, “I sentence you to death!”_

_“No, father, please,” Loki begged. “I didn’t want to hurt him.”_

_“Lies!” Tony hissed. “You beat me, bit me, made me bleed, all for your own sick pleasure!”_

_“We have seen the marks on this mortal’s flesh. We know you lie, monster!”_

_“Monster, monster!” The crowd chanted. “Freak!”_

_Thor looked so disappointed. “I thought better of you, Loki. You were my brother, but no longer.” He turned his back to them._

_Loki looked down at their hands. They were blue. All of Asgard knew what he was, had seen Loki’s true face._

_Frigga had tears running down her cheeks. “I tried to raise you to be good,” she said. “Instead you do this to me. I loathe you, monster. Allfather, take his head.”_

_The guards dragged Loki before the throne. Odin raised an axe, and--_

“Loki! Loki, wake up!”

Loki’s eyes opened. He was in Tony’s bed. Safe. There were tears on Loki’s cheeks. His heart was pounding.

Tony wrapped himself around Loki. “You’re safe, you’re safe.”

Loki caught his breath. “Nightmare. I am sorry.” He hugged the mortal tightly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tony’s warm brown eyes grounded him. _Safe_.

Hesitantly, afraid of judgment, Loki told him. “I… I was being put to death for crimes against you. My father, he was going to--” Loki shook his head, unable to finish.

“What had you done?”

Loki touched a scratch on Tony’s chest. “This.”

“They wouldn’t have killed you for that. Right?”

“For the BDSM alone, no. But between that and unmanning one of Thor’s shield-brothers? Possibly.”

“‘Unmanning’?”

“Penetrating you. Fucking you.”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up. “Asgard was seriously fucked up.”

“I’m coming to realize that.”

They were quiet for a moment.

Tony kissed him briefly. “How about some ice cream and then we get some work done? Always distracts me when I have a nightmare.”

“Are you sure you don’t need more sleep? It is not yet dawn.”

“Nah, I’m good.” He pulled Loki out of bed. “You’ve had ice cream, right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Cool.” Tony pulled on sweats and a T-shirt, and Loki magicked his sleeping clothes onto his body.

In the kitchen, Tony offered him a choice: coffee flavored, or strawberry. Loki chose the latter. The cold sweetness chased away the lingering dream.

“Would Thor execute you?”

“Probably not. Exile me, perhaps.”

“If he did, you’re welcome to stay here.”

Loki looked up from his pint. “Thank you, Tony. But there is no reason for Thor to know.”

“Won’t it be hard to be around him?”

“Yes, but… I love my brother very much. It is not his fault he was raised to see such things as evil.”

“Maybe he needs a lesson or two in Midgardian culture.”

“Mmm.” Loki wasn’t sure how to react to that. Thor had been growing and changing a great deal in the last few years, far more than Loki had ever expected. But it wouldn’t do to get his hopes up.

He polished off the last of his ice cream and set the carton down. He was ready for a different subject. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good,” Tony said. “Great, actually. Worried about you, but other than that I’m really happy with how last night went.”

“I’m glad. I enjoyed it too.”

“Although, uh, think I could get you to heal a few of this scratches? It’s going to be hard to work with the skin pulling.”

“Of course. Remove your shirt.”

In the bright light of the kitchen, Tony’s chest and shoulders looked wrecked. Loki’s nails had scored bright red lines all over the man’s torso, and Loki’s teeth had left their mark along his neck and shoulders. There was dried blood in multiple spots.

If it hadn’t been for the nightmare, Loki would have been helplessly turned on. Instead he felt dirty. 

It must have shown, for Tony took Loki’s face in his hands and kissed him gently. “I loved every part of what we did, Loki. Every scratch and bruise. You did this to me because I wanted it. You did nothing wrong.” Tony hugged him tightly, even though it had to hurt. “We are both consenting adults, and as long as we don’t seriously injure each other, what we’re doing is harmless. It’s also nobody else’s business.

“I know it’s going to take some time for you to internalize that. It’s okay. If you ever need to talk about it, I’m here for you.”

Loki kissed him softly. “Thank you, Tony. That means a great deal to me.”

Running his hands slowly over his lover’s upper body, Loki allowed his magic to heal the wounds he’d left.

“Feels good,” Tony told him. “Warm.”

They went to the workshop. Tony worked on molding the uru to fit his device’s needs. As it was slow going and, he said, rather boring after a while, they filled the time with conversation. They talked of nothing and everything: pop culture, science, magic. Slowly Loki unwound.

Eventually, Tony put his tools down. “I’m hungry. How do you feel about going out for breakfast?”

Loki agreed. They returned to the penthouse to put on more appropriate clothing, then went to a diner near the tower. Loki noticed the looks they were getting. Positive ones, more directed at Tony than Loki. A little girl asked for both their autographs, though, which made Loki smile. Here was a child, unafraid of Loki. Thinking him a hero. It touched him deeply.

“You look like you feel better, Lokes,” Tony said as they left the restaurant.

“I do. Can we just… walk?”

“Sure thing.”

Mortals smiled at them as they passed. Loki was beginning to regain his joy in Tony’s attentions when they came to a large stone sculpture. The design was abstract, but somehow it communicated a sense of… gravity, solemnity. “What’s this?” Loki asked.

Tony grimaced. “I forgot this was here. It’s, uh, a memorial to the people lost in the Chitauri invasion.”

Loki stilled.

“Everybody knows it wasn’t your fault, Lokes. The interviews you did, the ones Thor and I did -- hardly anyone blames you anymore.”

“And yet people still died,” Loki said softly. He reached out and touched the stone, looking up at it sadly.

He heard a click and looked over. Passersby were watching him quietly, their faces somber. Some had their phones pointed at him. He met the sympathetic eyes of those watching him quietly. No one seemed angry, although on some level Loki felt they should be. Guilty or not, he had brought tragedy to these people.

“C’mon, Loki. Let’s go home.”

Loki nodded, and they started walking. Nobody followed them, or said anything. Loki was grateful for that, at least.

Back at the penthouse, Tony took Loki’s hand. “Come with me. Let’s lay down.”

The idea of being wrapped up under a pile of blankets with his lover sounded appealing. He wasn’t physically tired, but he felt drained. In bed he laid his head on Tony’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around him. Loki wasn’t used to being comforted like this. It was… grounding. Safe.

Tony stroked his hair. “I wish I could make everything better for you.”

“Just your wishing for it helps,” Loki said.

“I’m not good with words, but I want you to know that I’m here for you. I care about you a lot.”

Loki closed his eyes, soaking up the affection. “Thank you, Tony. I feel the same for you. You are the only person who truly knows me, and yet you do not judge.”

Tony kissed his forehead. “There isn’t anything _to_ judge. I hate the way your people are, the way they’ve treated you. I hate what you’ve gone through. I just… I don’t know how to make it better.”

Loki looked up at him. “You make it better by being here, with me. Saying these things to me that no one has ever said before. It means everything to me.”

“I’m glad,” Tony said, and kissed his mouth softly. 

Loki suddenly wanted to _be_ with Tony. It wasn’t lust, exactly, just… He didn’t know how to explain it, even to himself. He sighed.

“What is it?”

“I… could you… touch me? I need… I don’t know what I need, just...” Loki sighed again, frustrated with himself.

“I think I got it. You need affection. To be seen.”

“Yes.”

Tony kissed him again, this time more deeply. It was slow, gentle. Loki nearly wept from the tenderness of it. He clutched at Tony’s shoulders, desperate to lose himself in the care Tony gave him.

“Undress us?” Tony asked quietly. Loki banished their clothing, leaving them bare against each other under the blankets. The feel of Tony’s warm skin against his own felt good. He wrapped his arms around Tony and keened as Tony kissed his neck. “Relax, Loki. Let me make you feel good.”

Tony took his time, caressing every inch of Loki he could reach. “You’re so beautiful, my god. You deserve to be treated well. You deserve to be cared for. You deserve happiness.”

No one had ever said such things to him before. Part of him wanted to tell Tony no, he didn’t deserve it, he deserved nothing. But at the same time he could see that Tony believed everything he was saying. Tony wouldn’t lie to him, not about this. Tony was good and perfect and everything Loki could ever want.

Tony reached down to stroke Loki’s cock lightly. Loki tilted his hips up, chasing the feeling. With a thought he lubricated his lover’s hand. Tony chuckled. “That’s never going to get old.” Loki couldn’t help but smile back. Tony kept stroking him, picking up his pace slightly.

“Mm, more?” Unlike last night, Loki was asking, not demanding. But even just being asked was enough for Tony to give him what he needed. Loki closed his eyes, the pleasure building.

“Open your eyes for me, Loki. Let me see you.” The tenderness and desire in Tony’s eyes was too much. Loki met his eyes, and came.

Tony kissed him, and Loki gently rolled him onto his back. “It’s your turn, pet.”

“You don’t have to, Loki.”

“I want to.” He licked his way down Tony’s body and took his lover’s cock into his mouth. Slowly, tenderly, he pleasured his darling, showing Tony all the care Tony had shown him. When Tony found his release, Loki swallowed his seed gladly.

Loki gave his member a last, soft kiss and returned to the head of the bed to lay next to Tony. “Was that okay?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, his voice rough with pleasure. “Nobody’s ever-- nobody’s ever been that gentle with me. It was… good.” Tony seemed as if he wanted to say more, but he didn’t.

Loki pulled him close. “Thank you, Tony. I needed that.”

“So did I, I think.”

“You seem troubled.” As opposed to Loki, who felt much better now. He wondered if he’d done something wrong.

“I just… I think I really need some time in the workshop right now.” Tony got out of bed. “I’ll come back in a little while, okay?”

“Okay,” Loki said, confused. Tony was running away. Why was Tony running away?

He watched his mortal go, feeling lost. His first response to Tony walking out on him was _I did it, I pushed him too far. He’s gone_. 

It hurt having Tony leave like that, especially after what they’d just shared. It had been so intimate… _Oh_. Tony had said just before he left that nobody had ever been so tender with him, and that he’d liked it. Not so coherently, but… Maybe Loki wasn’t the only one feeling too much.

The idea made him giddy. The possibility that Tony might feel as strongly about their connection as Loki did sent a frisson of pure joy through him.

He tried tamping it down. It could be wrong. He probably _was_ wrong. But he could hope. He _wanted_ to hope.

Was this what love felt like?

The thought was a sobering one. If he was in love -- and he wasn’t sure, as he had no experience with such things -- then he had to tread carefully as to not frighten Tony off. If his pet was afraid of softer feelings, Loki would have to give him space.

So he waited an hour before ordering lunch, reading a novel to pass the time. The food arrived half an hour later, and Loki went to find his mortal.

Tony was in his workshop, just where he’d said he’d be. Loud music filled the room as Tony worked on a piece of armor. He must have wanted a break from the tedium of the uru.

“Tony.”

“Oh hey, Lokes.” His pet sounded guarded, and kept his eyes on his work.

“I ordered us some lunch. Care to join me?”

“I, uh… I’m kind of busy.”

“All right. I’ll put your portion in the refrigerator.” Loki kept calm. If Tony needed more space, he could have it. Loki just wanted Tony to know he was thinking of him. “I’ll be upstairs reading.”

Tony looked up at him. “That’s it?”

Loki shrugged. “You need space, and I’m willing to give it to you.”

Tony looked shocked. “You aren’t going to get in my face and tell me we need to talk about my feelings?”

“No…?” Loki was confused. “Am I supposed to?”

“No.” Tony shook his head. “It’s just… that’s what my ex did.”

Loki frowned. “That sounds dreadful.” 

“It was.” Tony paused. “I didn’t upset you by leaving like I did?”

“I was concerned, but you said you’d come back, and I trusted you at your word.”

“Huh.” Tony put his tools down. “You know, I think I might be hungry after all.”

Loki smiled to himself. He’d made the right call. “What were you working on?” he asked as they got in the elevator. “It looked like a piece of your armor.”

“Rhodey’s armor, actually. He mentioned the knee joint was catching a little, so I’m fixing it. Wait. It’s gray; why did you think it was mine?”

Loki shrugged. “I have no idea if you paint your armor after the fact.”

“It’s not painted.” Tony launched into an explanation of how he got the parts of his suits the right color, which led to a discussion over lunch of Midgardian versus dwarven manufacturing techniques. Loki knew little, but he offered what he knew. Tony seemed pleased by the knowledge.

After the meal, Tony didn’t get up right away. “Listen, thank you.”

“For what?”

“Not pushing me.”

“Of course.”

Tony smiled at him. “So is there anything you’d like to do today? Any place you’d like to go?”

“I am interested in Midgardian art, but I don’t know if you would be.”

“Hmmm. Can I made rude comments occasionally?”

Loki laughed. “If you must.”

“Cool. Classic or modern art?”

“Modern, I think. I have had enough of the past.”

“Fair enough. FRIDAY, let my driver know we’re going out.”

“Sure thing, Boss.”

They spent the afternoon wandering the Museum of Modern Art. There was a Joan Miro exhibition, and Loki was delighted by the surrealism. He realized that Tony was watching him more than the paintings. It made him feel warm. Happy. Over dinner later, at a quiet restaurant, they talked about the art they’d seen and their respective feelings about it. It led to conversations about other museums, the art of other realms, and their own childhood experiences trying to make art of their own. They closed the place down, leaving only when the waitstaff started shooting them nasty looks.

The sex that night was almost gentle. The day had reminded them they were friends first, and it was the most important aspect of their relationship.

Days passed. More work, more sex, more talking. Loki was in Valhalla, he was sure of it.

\---

Tuesday morning, Pepper Potts was waiting for them when they got out of bed.

“A photo of the two of you has gone viral,” Pepper said. She handed Tony a StarkPad. It showed Loki, looking up at the Chitauri memorial with his hand on the stone while Tony looked on with concern in his eyes. The picture was well done, Loki had to admit, even if it was painful to look at the expression on his face. “There’s already talk of a Pulitzer for the photographer.”

“A what?” Loki asked, still staring at himself on the tablet.

“An award for photojournalism. Gotta say, that’s a pretty iconic piece of work.” Tony handed the tablet back to Pepper.

“There are interview requests rolling in for the two of you.”

“Nah,” Tony said. “Let the picture stand for itself.”

Loki nodded. He didn’t enjoy dealing with the press.

“If you’re sure,” Pepper said. “Tony, I need to talk you to about the board meeting next week. Which you will be at. Right?”

“Absolutely,” Tony replied.

“Good. Loki, if you’ll excuse us?”

“Of course.” He went into the bedroom to read, but stopped just inside the door when he heard Pepper speak.

“Tony! Are you… are you and Loki dating?” The woman was trying to keep her voice down, but Loki had very good hearing.

“What?”

“He just went into _your_ bedroom.”

“Oh. We, uh, kinda have a thing.”

“You’re dating him.”

There was a long pause. “Huh. I guess I am.” Tony sounded surprised. Loki winced, waiting for Tony’s reaction. “Okay.”

_Okay?_ Tony was accepting that? Loki smiled to himself.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Tony.”

“I have no clue, actually, but he’s hot and smart and funny. And the sex. Oh my god.”

“He’s a top?”

“What we do or don’t do in bed is none of your business.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Tony Stark?”

“C’mon, let’s get the meeting stuff over with. I wanna get back to my, uh, boyfriend? Partner?”

Loki went all the way into the bedroom, leaving the pair to discuss their business. Part of him felt guilty for eavesdropping, but he felt so giddy that he’d listened in. The Midgardian word ‘boyfriend’ was ridiculous, but the sentiment made him so very happy.

He sat propped up in bed on some pillows and tried to read. He was in a _relationship_. He’d never had one before.

Some twenty minutes later, Tony came in. Loki schooled his face into something calmer. “Everything all right, pet?”

“Yeah, yeah. Pep’ll kill me if I miss the meeting, though.” Tony laid down on his side, facing Loki. “So, uh, Pep says we’re dating.”

Loki felt his mouth go all curly. “And are we?”

“You tell me.”

“I would very much like to be your partner, Tony. Although, should you ever call me your ‘boyfriend’, you’re sleeping on the couch.”

Tony blinked. “You were listening?”

Loki blushed. “I have very good hearing.”

Tony laughed. “What do you say we commemorate the occasion with some kinky sex?”

“I’d be delighted.” Loki set his tablet aside and kissed his _partner_ thoroughly. “What would you like, my pet?”

“I’ve been having a fantasy about you getting me off with just your magic,” Tony admitted. “Ever since you mentioned it I’ve been really curious.”

“Well, then.” Loki vanished Tony’s clothing. He sat back up, facing Tony. “How about I make you come without touching you, and then make you hard again and fuck you?”

“Yes. _Please_.” Tony reached for him, and Loki pinned his arms about his head with just a thought. 

“No touching, pet.”

Tony groaned. “Yes, my god.”

Loki began carefully sending waves of magic into his pet, teasing him with it. “Talk to me, Tony. Tell me what it feels like.”

“Like being electrocuted, but in a good way,” Tony said breathlessly. “Like a hot bath and a cold shower at the same time.”

“Interesting,” Loki mused. “You like it?”

Tony writhed on the bed as Loki increased his intensity. “Yes, my god. _Yes_.”

Loki was too turned on to tease his pet for long. He wanted to fuck the man already. Using magic, he prepared Tony’s body for his cock, lubricating him.

Tony was panting. “Please god let me come.”

Loki allowed his magic to surge. Tony came with a loud moan.

Loki gave him no time to recover, slicking himself with a thought and pushing into his pet. He sent energy into Tony’s flagging member to bring it to full hardness again, and set a punishing pace. Loki climaxed, but fucked Tony through it. All throughout, his mortal writhed and moaned and chanted his name.

As Loki got close to the edge again, he stroked Tony’s cock in time with his thrusts. Tony keened and jerked, and Loki was undone. He thrust one last time into his pet, filling him with his seed once more even as Tony found his release as well.

Loki withdrew, both physically and magically.. Tony had use of his hands again, and he pulled Loki close. “You’re amazing,” Tony told him.

“You’re not so bad yourself, pet.” Loki couldn’t stop smiling.

They shared a long, happy look.

“So.” Tony ran a hand down Loki’s side. “Think you could hurt me with magic?”

“I could, if you like.”

“Maybe we could do that as scene one day soon.”

“My magic turns you on that much?”

“You have no idea, Lokes.”

Loki grinned wider. This would take some planning...


	6. Erotic Shopping

Late that night, Thor called.

Loki was alone; Tony was finishing his modifications to Colonel Rhodes’ armor, and Loki had decided to lie down with a book.

“Brother!” Thor said, too loudly. Loki had to pull the phone away from his ear. “How fare you?”

“I am well, Thor. How are you managing without me?”

“I miss you, little brother, but things are calm here.” Thor filled him in on recent happenings. Loki listened with half an ear as an idea struck him.

When Thor had wound down, Loki said, “I am seeing much of Midgardian culture while I am here, and learning many things. I feel that we as a people need to learn to integrate better with the mortals.”

He could hear Thor’s frown. “For example?”

“Did you know that in many places, men may marry men and women marry women? Publically? Even adopt children together.”

“You jest.”

“No, Thor. It is legal even in Norway. I worry that if a mortal man flirts with one of our warriors, he will be struck down and we will be exiled from our new home.”

Loki could hear Thor’s frown. “Our people will have a difficult time with this.”

“I know. I was thinking I could ask the Norwegian government for help, prepare some sort of educational program. Things wouldn’t change overnight, of course, but at least we could ensure no Aesir will go to jail over a cultural misunderstanding.”

“That is a good plan, brother.” Thor paused long enough that Loki checked to see if the call had disconnected. “Perhaps it would be good for you, too, if our people grew to accept such things.”

Loki stilled. “How do you mean, Thor?”

Thor sighed. “I am not oblivious, Loki. I know you enjoy the company of more than just women. And I would be happy if you found someone to love, regardless of their sex.

“You forget how much time I have spent on Midgard. I did not know about the marriage laws, but Jane’s brother preferred other men exclusively. And if he had been Aesir, he would have made a fine warrior.”

“Oh.” Loki was speechless.

Thor laughed. “You have met someone, then?”

Loki felt defensive. “What would make you think that?”

“There are many things our people need to learn. It is strange that you would bring this one up randomly, unless you have taken a lover.”

When did Thor grow a brain?

“I… I have. He is… more than a lover, Thor. I… care for him.”

“I am glad to hear it, brother. Perhaps you will allow me to meet him one day. In the meanwhile, I will make sure you get to spend time with him. You cannot bring him here, not yet, but as long as Friend Tony is willing to keep an eye on you while you are in New York, you may visit your man whenever you like.” Thor chuckled. “As long as he doesn’t keep you from your duties here, of course.”

“Of course,” Loki said, still in shock. “Thank you, brother.”

“I will call you again soon. Be well.” Thor hung up.

Loki willed himself to Tony’s lab. His partner looked up from his work. “What’s up, Lokes?”

“Thor called.”

Tony’s eyes filled with concern. “You okay?”

“I… yes.” Loki recounted the conversation, watching the surprise grow on Tony’s face.

“Damn,” Tony said. “Look at Point Break, being all supportive. Gotta tell you, I was getting really mad at him for a while there.” Tony paused. “Why didn’t you tell him who you’re with?”

“I did not want to without speaking to you first.”

“If he’s not going to break every bone in my body for touching his sibling, I don’t mind him knowing. I’m proud to be with you, Loki.”

“And I you, Tony.” Loki moved close and wrapped his arms around his love.

_Love_.

Loki couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He wasn’t ready to tell Tony yet, but he could admit it to himself. He had Tony, _and_ his brother’s acceptance. Life couldn’t possibly get any better.

\---

The next day Loki woke up female, and she and Tony spent a lazy morning in bed. She loved having a partner who didn’t care what gender she was at any given moment. She was also getting quite addicted to Tony’s mouth in this form. He had a gifted tongue and never hesitated to give her what she needed.

After a lengthy shower and a very late breakfast, Tony told her they were going out.

“Where to?” Loki asked, curious as to what her darling was planning.

“You’ll see, my goddess.”

Tony’s driver took them to a shop with blacked-out windows and doors. A discreet sign read “Fallen Angel”.

Tony held the door for her, and she walked in hesitantly.

One wall held nothing but whips and paddles. There were racks with leather garments. Another wall had a collection of dildos and sex toys. A third, restraints.

“Welcome to the best leather shop in New York,” Tony said, grinning at her. “What do you think?”

Loki was entranced. “Oh, pet. This is a lovely surprise.”

“I know the owner,” Tony told her. “Don’t worry, he’d lose all his business if he told anyone who his clients are. Let me introduce you.”

Nervously, Loki allowed Tony to pull her to the service counter. “Mike! This is my domme, Loki. Loki, this is the best leatherworker in the city.”

The small, slim man offered his hand, and Loki shook it. “Loki, like the Avenger?”

“Shapeshifter,” Tony smirked.

Mike looked her up and down. “Tony, you lucky dog. It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”

“Likewise,” Loki said politely.

“You two here for anything in particular?”

“I just thought I’d let Loki browse for a bit,” Tony replied. “See if anything strikes her fancy.”

“If you don’t see what you want, ma’am, I do custom work. Just ask.”

“Thank you, Mike.” Loki looked around, trying to decide where to start. There was so very much to look at… She found herself drawn towards the wall of restraints, so she went to look. There were leather cuffs in all sizes, meant to wrap around various body parts. She reached out to touch a small one. The leather was thick, but soft. “How many of these do you own already?”

“A few. But I like the idea of having some that are just… ours.” Tony sounded afraid she’d say no, so she kissed him briefly.

“Thank you, pet. I like that idea as well.” The only thing Loki didn’t like about the restraints were that none were green, but it would be easy enough to spell the leather to her own colors. She imagined binding Tony in different positions. “How about some for your wrists and ankles, and one for around your waist?”

“Maybe a collar to match?” Tony suggested.

Loki had seen submissives wear them in videos, but she knew Tony didn’t like being choked. “What are they for, exactly?”

Tony shrugged. “Aesthetics. Symbolism.”

“Symbolism?”

“Of ownership.”

_Oh_. “In that case, _yes_.” Loki kissed him again. “I very much want to own you, pet.”

“You already do, my goddess.”

Loki wanted nothing more than to teleport them back to Tony’s bedroom and fuck him senseless. The heat must have shown in her eyes, for Tony looked ready to kneel for her. She took a deep breath and turned back to the wall of restraints. They found some that would fit Tony. He grabbed a shopping basket and put the pieces in. 

Next they came to metal spreader bars of different lengths. “We need one for your ankles, pet,” Loki told him. “As wide as your legs will go.”

“You have something in mind,” Tony said.

“Several things, actually.”

Tony shivered.

Moving around the room, they reached the wall of sex toys. It led to a discussion of how large a toy Tony could take, and whether Loki’s magic could make him take something even larger. It led to an inflatable, vibrating anal plug being added to the shopping basket, as well an enema kit so Tony could clean himself for fisting.

Tony had to adjust the bulge in his pants. Loki would have had to do the same had she not been female. As it was she had to magick herself some underwear to hold in her moisture.

“What about some stuff for you?” Tony asked. “Toys, maybe? I don’t know if you enjoy being penetrated as man, but you could fuck me with a vibrating plug inside you. Wait, have you ever used a vibrator?”

Loki shook her head. “Oh, my goddess, you’re going to love this.” Tony eyed the selection and chose one. “And if you want to fuck me while you’re female… Do you know what a strap-on is?” They got a harness and a dildo too.

Loki elected not to buy any whips for the time being. Tony had a very large collection, and Loki needed to try them out before learned what she liked. She also elected to skip the leather garments, having no interest in dressing Tony up at this point.

“You could dress up,” Tony said. “Mike could make you a custom corset.”

Loki was getting overwhelmed. “I think we’ve done enough for the day.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Tony held up their very full basket.

They approached the counter. Mike was off to the side, helping another customer, so Loki looked over the glass case full of… things. Something caught her eye. “Oh, pet. I want one of those.”

“What? Oh, a chastity device.” Tony swallowed. “I’ve never worn one.”

“Really?” Loki was thrilled by both the novelty for him and the idea of his erection belonging only to her. “Would you wear one for me?”

Tony looked up at her. “I’d be willing to try it. For you.”

“Thank you, pet.” She kissed him, with tongue. “I promise to reward you for it.” 

Loki was totally going to fuck him as soon as they got home. She looked over other items in the case. “Nipple clamps? Yes please.”

Tony nodded as Mike came to check them out at the register. Loki pointed to the items she wanted, and Mike got them out of the case. Tony sat the basket on the counter, and Mike grinned at them. “Looks like you two are going to have a lot of fun.”

He rang them up, and Tony gave him his credit card. Their shopping spree had been quite expensive, but Tony shrugged. “I have the money, and you’re worth every penny.”

In the car, she was barely able to restrain herself. She also wanted to fuck Tony with _his_ cock. He waited to change his form to a male one until they got in the private elevator, and he immediately turned Tony around and bent him over. “Drop the bags. Hands on the railing,” Loki told him. “I wish to have you here, right now.”

“Yes, my god,” Tony breathed. Loki pulled his pants down and lubricated himself, pushing into his pet. He fucked Tony hard, reaching around to stroke him. Loki came hard and fast, and roughly stroked Tony until he came undone.

FRIDAY opened the elevator doors, and Loki threw Tony over his shoulder. He carried Tony to bed and had him again, pinning him to the bed with magic and pulling his hair as he came.

Temporarily sated, Loki fetched the bags and spreader bar from where they lay in the elevator. He brought them to the bedroom and dumped the bags on the bed.

They both looked at the pile. It was… large.

“I have no idea where to start,” Loki confessed.

“Me neither,” Tony replied.

They looked at each other, and burst into giggles.

When they’d recovered, Tony asked, “Do you want to think about it a while? We can go down to the lab and get some work done.”

“That sounds good. But first…” Loki took the chastity device from the pile of toys. “You’re going to wear this until we play later.”

Tony froze. “So soon?”

“Yes, pet. I love the idea of having you locked up while you work. The uru is boring, after all. It will give you time to adjust.”

“Yes, my god.” Loki could tell this was difficult for Tony, and his submission made Loki’s heart sing.

They figured out the device together. Once Tony pronounced it comfortable enough, Loki put the tiny padlock on it and banished the keys to his pocket dimension. Loki smiled at him, giddy. “Your pleasure belongs to me, my pet.”

“Yes, my god.”

“Say it.”

“My-- my pleasure belongs to you, my god.” And oh, Loki could see how hard it was on his pet. “You’re such a good boy, Tony. So perfect for me. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my god.”

“Now kneel for me,” Loki said. Putting the device on his love had made him aroused again. “I wish to use your mouth.”

Tony knelt, and Loki pulled his hair to guide his mouth to Loki’s cock. He fucked his face, carefully, but using him as nothing but a hole for Loki’s pleasure. When he came, he closed his eyes in bliss. Oh, his pet was so perfect. He made sure to tell him so as they dressed.

They went down to the workshop and Tony began to work the uru. Loki produced pen and paper and began to make a list of possible scenes. Norns, there were a lot of things he wanted to do to his pet. He was excited.

“What are you grinning at, my god?”

“Just making some notes.”

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”

“Oh, pet. You have no idea.”

Tony winced. “Damn. This chastity thing is tough to wear.”

Loki frowned. “Painful?”

“No. Just… I felt like I was going to get hard just now, but I couldn’t.”

“Perfect,” Loki purred.

“You’re cruel, my god.”

“Only as much as you want me to be, I hope.”

“You’re right on the edge at the moment, actually.”

Loki appreciated Tony’s honesty. “If it gets to be too much…”

“I’ll let you know. Promise.”

Loki was satisfied with that. _Very_ satisfied. He watched as his pet resumed his work. He couldn’t wait to play later.

\---

Unfortunately, there was an Avengers callout shortly after Loki made his list. Loki, grumbling, unlocked his pet before he suited up. It was a minor problem, but the two of them were the only Avengers available and it took quite some time to round up the miscreants. As a result they were both exhausted by the time they got back to the tower.

It was late, going on ten, so they ordered pizza and ate while watching the news. They fell into bed shortly thereafter. Loki was depressed as he shifted their pile of toys to Tony’s closet. He had had such plans…

As they started to fall asleep, Loki said, “Pick a number between one and seven.”

“Five. Why?”

Loki smiled, already mostly asleep. “You’ll find out tomorrow.”

Loki couldn't wait.


	7. An Offer

“So it’s tomorrow,” Tony said when he woke up.

“So it is,” Loki replied. He stretched, feeling peaceful. 

“You going to tell me what the number five means?”

“I made a list of things I wish to do to you. They are numbered.” Loki kissed his darling, who frowned.

“I should have chosen number one.”

“Who said they were in order of priority?” Loki kissed the frown from his face, and they lost themselves in lazy morning sex.

Once their desires had been sated, Loki locked his pet back into the chastity device. Tony whined a little, but submitted.

Breakfast. Uru, and sparkling conversation. Loki would never tire of their long talks.

When Tony pronounced himself done for the afternoon, he asked about number five again.

“If I didn’t know better, pet, I’d think you eager.” Loki smirked.

“I am always, _always_ eager for you, my god.” Tony bowed his head in a show of submission. It was a play, Loki knew, but it worked anyway.

“Very well then, pet.” Loki pretended not to want this as much as Tony did. “I suppose I can indulge you.”

Tony smirked a little, aware that Loki was playing as well. “Thank you, my god.”

“Go to the bedroom and undress. Kneel by the bed for me. I shall be there shortly.”

Tony went to do as commanded. Loki took his time. He went to the kitchen and picked up one of the chairs from the dining area. It seemed sturdy enough. He carried it with him to the bedroom where Tony waited.

Loki ducked into the closet to get some toys. Nipple clamps, riding crop, spreader bar, inflatable plug, and the set of cuffs and collars. The black and silver of the restraints displeased him, so he spelled them to emerald green and shining gold. He left the spreader bar black. Oh, his pet would make such a pretty picture.

He brought everything out to the bedroom and laid them on the bed. “Do you accept my choices, pet?”

Tony looked everything over. “Yes, my god.”

“Good,” Loki purred. “Now sit on the chair.”

Loki knelt before him. buckling the smaller cuffs onto Tony’s wrists and ankles. He put the waist cuff around Tony’s middle. “Are these comfortable, pet?”

“Yes, my god.” Tony was trembling. “Are you going to take off the chastity thing?”

“In a bit,” Loki promised. “Stand up.”

Tony obeyed, and Loki fetched the inflatable plug. It was small and black, with a cord running from the base to the vibrator controls and the hand pump from the base to the black inflation bulb. He cleaned it and lubricated it with tendrils of magic, then returned to his pet’s side. He pushed the plug into his pet and bade him sit, running the dangling controls through the rungs of the chair’s back.

Loki clipped the wrist cuffs to Tony’s waist cuff, then conjured soft black rope to tie his pet’s upper body to the back of the chair. He knelt again, and spread Tony’s legs to clip the spreader bar in place. He stood. “You make such a pretty picture, my pet. There’s just one thing missing.” Loki retrieved the collar. “When I put this on you, you will not speak unless I tell you to, except for if you need to use your safewords. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my god.”

Loki leaned down and kissed him, then buckled the collar around Tony’s neck. “Oh, my precious pet. How I adore you.”

Loki moved behind Tony to set the plug’s vibration on low and squeezed the inflation bulb twice, slowly. He picked up the riding crop from the bed. He ran its tip over the skin of Tony’s upper chest and legs, experimentally striking the inside of one thigh softly. He struck his chest, then, just a bit harder. As they both got used to the crop, Loki began working him over thoroughly, striking Tony wherever it pleased him and enjoying the submissive’s flinching.

“Yellow,” Tony breathed.

Loki stopped immediately. “What is it, pet?”

“The chastity thing. I can’t take it anymore. I’m sorry, my god.”

Loki smiled gently. “It’s okay, my precious one.” Loki knelt and produced the key. He unlocked the device and took it off his pet carefully. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. “Would you like some water?”

“Yes, please.”

Loki conjured a cup and allowed his pet to drink his fill. He set it on the nightstand once Tony as done. “Do you wish to continue?”

“Yeah. I was really enjoying it, it’s just…”

“I understand, my darling. May I touch you?”

“Of course, my god.”

Loki reached down to caress his love’s cock and balls. He was pleased to see his pet starting to get hard.

“Are you ready for more, pet?”

“Yes, my god.”

Loki kissed him deeply. Standing up straight, he went to the bed and picked up the nipple clamps. They were tweezer-style clamps with small tips, made for male nipples. He pinched Tony’s nipple lightly with his fingers to get the nub into the clamp, and tightened it until Tony winced.

“Too much?”

“No, my god.”

Loki did the same with the second clamp, then impulsively licked the tortured nub. Tony moaned.

He moved around his pet to pick up the squeeze bulb for the plug. He squeezed it once, and Tony’s hips jerked. “More?”

“Yes, my god. Please.”

“Let me know when you feel full.” Loki squeezed once, paused to see if Tony spoke. He did it again. Still Tony said nothing. A third squeeze.

“Ah! That’s good, my god. Thank you, my god.”

“My pleasure, pet.” Loki turned the vibrator up to medium intensity. Dropping the controls, he pulled Tony’s head back by his hair and kissed him demandingly. Tony shuddered.

“Now. No more words for a while,” Loki ordered. “You may make as much noise as you need to, but do not speak.” He stepped back and began whipping his pet again, beginning slowly and picking up both speed and strength. Tony began to moan and writhe under the crop, unable to move much in his bonds. Red marks appeared all over his chest and thighs. He was beautiful, and Loki couldn’t handle much more. He snapped the crop against one clamped nipple. Tony howled. Loki did the same to the other, and when Tony screamed knew his pet had reached his limit for pain. Dropping the crop, Loki freed his erection. He grabbed Tony’s hair and thrust into his mouth. When he was close to orgasm, he panted, “close your eyes, pet.” Pulling out, he came on Tony’s face.

Dropping to his knees, he reached around and turned the vibrator up to maximum. Leaning down, Loki took Tony’s cock into his mouth and sucked him hard. Tony came with a whimper.

Tony was flying, Loki could see it. He gently undid the nipple clamps and rubbed feeling back into Tony’s sore chest. He unclipped the ankle cuffs, then the wrist ones. He unwound the rope from Tony’s upper body, and his pet slumped against him. Loki settled him on his shoulder and turned off the vibrations, then slowly released the air from the plug. He lifted Tony slightly and pulled it from his love’s body.

Loki put Tony on the bed and wrapped himself around him, crooning words of pleasure and satisfaction to him. He wiped his seed from Tony’s face with a thought, and kissed his cheek softly. “My treasure, my lovely one. How I adore you.”

Tony didn’t respond, high as he was, but Loki knew he could hear the words of devotion. Tony had been so good for him, and Loki was pleased with himself as well.

He couldn’t wait to see what number Tony chose next.

\----

“So can I see the list?” Tony asked, later that night.

They were laying in bed, watching a film but paying more attention to each other. “That depends,” Loki said. “Are you willing to submit to chastity again tomorrow?”

Tony made a face. “I’m not sure I like this new fetish of yours.”

“You don’t have to like it, pet. Just enjoy submitting to me.” Loki paused. “Does it bother you that much?”

“I’ve always been bedroom-only, you know? And I’m wearing this outside the bedroom. I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

Loki frowned. “I don’t wish to distress you.”

“Loki, I’ve never dated one of my doms before. Pepper’s and my relationship was strictly vanilla. I loved her, but a big part of why we broke up is that she couldn’t be what I needed that way. And she was my only real romantic relationship before you. So I’m still learning what my boundaries are with this.”

“I understand, pet.”

“Do you?”

“I think so. I don’t want to control your life, my darling. I admire your independence too much for that. I would not care for you nearly as much if you were some simpering slave who thought of nothing but their master. Your submission to me is a priceless gift, and I treasure it.

“But at the same time, the idea of you having to think of me often pleases me, and the notion of your giving your sexuality to me turns me on immensely. I will care for you no less if you decide you don’t want to submit in such a manner. It is ultimately your choice, as is everything I do to you.”

“Let me think about it some, okay?”

“Of course, my pet.” Loki leaned over to kiss Tony’s forehead. “It does not have to be an all-or-nothing agreement, you know. You could wear it for me in certain contexts but not in others. For example, I would never wish to have you distracted during battle.”

“That’s good. And thank you for saying that. Like I said, I’ll think about it.”

Loki turned his attention back to the movie.

A few minutes later, Tony asked, “Do you want me to wear it because you think I’m going to cheat on you?”

“What? No!” Loki was horrified that Tony would even think that.

Tony let out a breath. “Okay. Good. Because I wouldn’t.”

“I trust you, Tony. It has nothing to do with that. I’d like to think that, should you want another, you would do the honorable thing and tell me.” And oh, that thought hurt.

“I would. I promise.” Tony paused. “You would tell me if you met somebody, right?”

“Oh course, my pet. But I highly doubt that will be a problem.”

Tony snorted. “Trust me, Lokes, there are plenty of people in this world who would be willing to kneel for you.”

“But they’re not you, are they?” Loki tried to think of what to say to comfort his love. “I would wish to be with you even if you did not share my perversions.”

“But I’m the first person to ever accept them.”

“That is true, but… I care for you very much, Tony Stark. I valued you as a friend long before I considered you as a potential lover. I suspect the only reason I never thought of you that way is because I assumed I could never be with you romantically. I could not allow myself to feel more for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” Loki kissed him gently.

“If this… if this works out between us, you know I’m going to get old and die way before you, right?”

“Not necessarily. I am a powerful mage. It would take some work, but I am capable of extending your lifespan.” Loki smiled. “I would give that to you anyway, should you so wish it. I rather like the idea of you living as long as I will, even if we were not together.”

Tony blinked, shocked. “Immortality, just like that.”

“Not true immortality. But you would be Aesir and live another few thousand years.”

Tony rolled to straddle Loki and kissed him passionately. 

“I take that as a yes, then?” Loki panted.

“Yes, _please_.”

“I will begin tomorrow, then.”

Tony kissed him again, and they lost themselves in pleasure once more.


	8. Stress Relief

The next morning, Loki kissed his love goodbye after breakfast and went realm-hopping.

The ingredients he needed could be found within the domain of an old tutor on Alfheim. Certain herbs were needed in the ritual to transform Tony into an Aesir, and Astri had an extensive magical garden. He knocked at her door and waited.

When she opened it, she looked surprised. “Loki! Come in! How fare you?”

“I am well, Lady Astri. And you?”

“Well enough. Come into the kitchen and I’ll make some tea.” She led the way into the cottage. Loki glanced around. It hadn’t changed much, still plain but homey. “What brings you to my doorstep, young one?”

“I came to ask for a boon, my lady. I wish to perform a transformation on a Midgardian, and I know you the herbs required.”

Her eyebrows arched up as she poured boiling water into over some leaves. “Your lover, then?”

Loki blushed. “Yes, my lady.”

“Of course, my dear. She does know she will outlive her kind, yes?”

“The Aesir are on Earth now. My beloved will not be alone, even if should we part.”

“Does Thor know? I hear he is king now.”

“He does. They are friends.”

“Oh, how lovely. Now sit down and tell me what happened to Asgard. Rumors abound, and I would hear the truth from you.”

They sat together, and talked for hours. He had almost forgotten how much he enjoyed his former tutor’s company. After lunch, she led him to her garden, and chose the plants he would need for his spell.

As he readied himself for his next journey, Astri hugged him. “Do come visit me soon, Loki. I have missed you.”

“And I you, my lady. Farewell.”

  
  


Loki willed himself to Tony’s side. His mortal was in the workshop, beginning to integrate the uru wiring into the anti-magic device. “I need a room to use for magical purposes,” he told his love.

“Sure thing, Lokes. Did you get what you needed?”

“I did, and had an enjoyable day besides.” Loki was in a good mood, and he kissed the top of Tony’s head affectionately.

“Glad to hear it. Do you need any furniture in the room?”

“No,” Loki replied. “Well, perhaps some shelving. I will need to paint symbols on the floor and walls, if that is acceptable.”

Tony laughed. “You’re doing this for me, and you think you have to ask? Whatever you need, Lokes.

“FRIDAY, have building maintenance clean out the last guest room in the penthouse hallway, rip up the carpet, and install some shelving.”

“On it, Boss.”

“So how does this spell work?”

“I have to make the paint myself, by steeping certain herbs in oil for a month: from full moon to full moon. Different realms have different moons, so it is when all of them are full. You are lucky Midgard only has the one; in some realms it can take hundreds of years for all the moons to be full at once.

“At the same time I prepare the paint, I will make in a tincture for you to drink the night of the ritual. It too has to sit for a month’s time. Three days before the moon is full, I will prepare myself by fasting and meditating, to strengthen my power. I will be drained for some days after, and will need your protection.”

“Of course.”

“I should warn you that the transformation is excruciatingly painful, and there is a very small chance you will not survive it.”

Tony frowned. “How small are we talking?”

“Very small. I know not how much.”

“It’s worth the risk,” Tony decided.

“You are certain?”

“I am.” Tony grinned. “Will I be a god?”

Loki grinned back. “You will.”

“Do I get to pick my title?”

“No. Any godly abilities you have will come from your nature, the things you have a natural affinity for.” Loki smirked. “There is already a god of sex. Sorry.”

“Damn,” Tony said, still grinning.

“You must tell no one of this, Tony. In some years, when people being to notice that you have not aged, then you may say you had a scientific accident that left you this way. I cannot and will not perform the ritual for all of Midgard.”

“That’s fair.” Tony thought. “I’m going to outlive my friends.”

“Yes.”

“But I can go anywhere I want if I get sick of Earth, right?”

“Of course. I would happily take you to other realms, should you wish it.”

Tony hummed. “I think I’ll have to start working on those fuel cells again soon. See the universe someday.”

“Also a good idea.” It made Loki sad that Tony was already thinking of what he’d do when they were no longer together, but he never expected to be able to keep Tony forever.

He would give his mortal this gift. Even if it meant Tony broke his heart.

\---

When Tuesday morning rolled around, Tony did something that surprised Loki. He asked to be put in chastity.

“You wish to go to your board meeting wearing it?” Loki asked.

“It’s going to be incredibly boring. I could use the distraction.” Tony grinned. “Besides, it’ll be a good test run.”

Loki was thrilled, and locked his pet into the device after they had their morning shower. Tony dressed in a suit and tie, and it turned Loki on immensely to know what Tony wore underneath. It must have shown on his face, for Tony smirked and gave him a filthy kiss goodbye.

Loki could play that game. “Pick a number.”

“FRIDAY, choose a random integer between one and seven that isn’t five.”

“Six, Boss.”

Loki arched an eyebrow. “I thought you wanted number one.”

“You did say they’re not in order of priority. See you later, my god.” He left, and Loki grabbed his StarkPad. He had some research to do.

He read up on sounding, and decided he should try it on himself first. In the bottom of the toy armoire in the closet were a series of drawers. Tony had cleared out the top drawer for the things they’d chosen together, but there were still three more drawers full of random gear. He rummaged around and found the sounding kit.

He vanished his clothing and laid down. His member was already half erect from browsing the armoire, so it took little time to stroke himself to full hardness. Lubricating the smallest sound, he slipped it into the tip of his cock. It felt… odd. Not terrible. He slid it in a little further and began to pleasure himself. His pleasure built, and he tried the sound the next size up. As his orgasm approached, he slid the metal rod in a little further and started fucking his cock with it. He came silently, pulling the sound from himself as he did so.

Hm. This could be fun to do to his pet.

He went to the bathroom to relieve himself, as instructed by the directions he found online. Not that Loki was in danger of infection, but because the sound had made him feel his bladder was full. He cleaned the sounds he’d used with magic and put them back in their case, then tucked the case in the nightstand before dressing himself.

Loki retrieved Tony’s collar, the waist cuff, and the wrist cuffs from the armoire, and laid them on the bed. Satisfied with his preparations, he curled up with a book to wait.

When Tony came back, he was angry. 

“Goddamn old men,” he ranted, “thinking they know better than me and Pepper. SI is the future of technology, and they can barely work a fucking smartphone. They probably have to get their fucking grandchildren to erase viruses off their computers.” Tony continued to rant, and it gave Loki an idea.

“Pet. Stop.”

“I can’t stop. There’s nothing I can fucking _do_ to get it through their thick fucking heads that--”

“Stop,” Loki growled.

Tony froze.

“I will help.”

“How?”

Loki banished Tony’s clothing. “On the bed. Face up. _Now_.”

Tony did as commanded, still looking furious.

Loki buckled the restraints onto Tony and clipped his wrists to his waist. He sat back. “There. Now relax.”

“I can’t relax, I’ve got to--”

“Tony. I am going to gag you now.” Loki produced a green silk scarf and made a knot in it, then tied it around Tony’s head so the knot was between his teeth. “You cannot go anywhere or do anything right now. You are bound and gagged. There is _nothing_ you can do but relax. You are safe, and I will not leave you like this. Simply make noise when you have calmed down, and I will remove the gag. Until then, just breathe.”

Loki returned to his spot on the bed and pretended to read, all the while keeping an eye on his pet. Tony wasn’t relaxing quite as much as he had hoped, so he willed the nipple clamps to himself and fastened them to Tony’s chest. Not too tightly, just enough to distract him from his thoughts. He pretended to go back to his book.

Finally, _finally_ , all the tension left Tony’s muscles.

“Do you feel better, pet?”

Tony nodded, so Loki removed the gag. “Would you like some water?”

His pet licked his lips, dry from the fabric. “Yes, my god.”

Loki gave him some water. “Do you wish to play now, or later?”

“Now, please, my god.”

“Good. Such a good boy for me.” Loki stood up and fetched the sounds, watching Tony’s eyes widen. “I have done some research, and tried these on myself.”

“You… while I was gone?”

“Yes.” Loki unlocked Tony’s chastity device and took it off. His pet’s cock began to plump up nicely.

“Did you like it?”

“I did. It was strange, but enjoyable.”

“Can I watch sometime, my god?”

“Perhaps.” The idea of anyone watching Loki pleasure himself made him uncomfortable, but he might be willing to try at some point. For Tony.

Loki ran his hands over Tony’s body, licking at his clamped nipples. Tony bucked his hips. “Be still, my pet.” Loki adjusted the clamps to make them slightly tighter, and Tony whined in response. 

Sitting upright on the edge of the bed, Loki took the second-smallest sound from the case and slicked the tip with magic. Just as he’d done to himself, he slid the very tip into his love’s cock. He let the weight of the sound drop the metal slowly further in.

Tony grunted. “Feels weird.”

“I know, my pet. You will adjust. Just relax.” Loki stroked Tony’s side soothingly. When it was in a bit deeper than Loki had taken it, he pulled the rod out just slightly, then lowered in back in, letting his pet get used to being fucked with it. Carefully, slowly, he began to fuck Tony’s cock with the sound. His darling groaned, trembling from the effort to keep still. “You can take it, my love. Just relax.” Loki slid the rod deeper and increased his speed a tiny amount.

“Oh, god, Loki, I can’t take it, I can’t--”

Loki slicked his other hand and began stroking Tony’s cock in time with the sound. It was much easier to do it to someone else than himself. Loki increased his speed slightly, still going slower than when he normally pleasured his pet with his hands.

Tony was shaking and moaning. “Please, my god, just a little more--”

Loki increased the speed and depth. He must be almost to the root of Tony’s member by now. Tony’s body convulsed after a moment, and Loki quickly withdrew the rod so Tony’s seed could spend freely. Tony came with a shout.

Loki gently removed the clamps, then quickly unclipped Tony’s wrist cuffs and carried him to the bathroom. Supporting his pet with one arm, Loki held his cock towards the toilet with the other. “Relieve yourself, pet. Otherwise you could be harmed.” Tony’s bladder let go, and Loki held him in place until the stream stopped. He carried Tony back to bed and tucked him in, snuggling up against him.

“You are so good for me, so perfect.” Loki could tell Tony wasn’t as far gone as he’d been after their last session, but his pet was still lax in his arms and Loki was pleased for it. He told Tony how lovely and perfect he was.

Since the scene hadn’t been as intense, Tony came back to himself fairly quickly; fifteen minutes, perhaps, although Loki hadn’t exactly been watching the clock. “That was different,” Tony said, still blurry.

“It was.” Loki took the cup from the nightstand and bade his pet to drink. When he was finished, Loki asked, “Did you enjoy it?”

“I did. Wanna do that again sometime.”

“Good, my darling. I would enjoy that as well. Perhaps next time I’ll whip you first.”

Tony shivered. “Yes, please.”

Loki would never get enough of his man. He was certain of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ehtarwrites for Astri's name.


	9. Feelings

The anti-magic device was done. Theoretically.

It didn’t work on Loki, but then it wasn’t supposed to. Tony suggested they try it on Thor, but Loki vetoed the idea. New Asgardia needed its king strong, just in case. So Tony put it away for when Doom showed up again. They didn’t tell Thor their project was completed. Otherwise Thor would have demanded Loki come home.

“What are you going to call it?” Loki ask him as they admired the sleek lines of the device, ready to be mounted on one of Tony’s suits.

“The D-4,” Tony said. “Doom’s DoomDay Device.” He sounded proud, and Loki looked at him incredulously.

“You are never allowed to name any of our joint projects again,” Loki swore.

“Let’s celebrate,” Tony said to Loki, to distract him. “One.”

Without a word, Loki grabbed Tony’s shoulder and willed them to the bedroom. Tony grinned when they arrived. “That’s never going to get old.”

Loki smiled back, still delighted to have a lover who appreciated his magic. Speaking of which… “Normally I would bid you silent, but today I’m going to need you to use your words. We are going to play with magic, and I need to know what you’re feeling as we go.”

Tony’s eyes lit up. “Magic is awesome. Let’s do this.”

Loki couldn’t help but laugh at his darling’s enthusiasm, but then he calmed himself. “Understand that I have never attempted to use my magic in such a manner. While I know how to give pleasure with it, and I know how to harm, I have never tried anything like… this.”

“So we’ll go slowly.” Tony took both Loki’s hands in his own. “I want to try this. It’s new for both of us, so we’ll take our time.” He leaned up for a kiss, and Loki obliged him, enjoying the soft warmth of Tony’s lips and tongue against his own.

When Tony pulled back to catch his breath, Loki banished his love’s clothing. “Lay on the bed, pet. Make yourself comfortable.”

Tony did as bidden, while Loki decided where to start. “I’m ready, my god.”

Loki sat down beside him and put a hand on his belly. He began with warmth: something gentle, to relax his pet. He sent it out through Tony’s entire body.

“Mmmm. Feels good,” Tony said, melting into the bed as his eyes closed.

Loki smiled to himself, feeling a bit evil, and lifted his hand. He skimmed an icy finger over Tony’s nipple, and greatly enjoyed the way his pet stiffened and bit back a cry of surprise. Loki toyed with him, touching him gently in random places with different sensations: hot, cold, tingling, burning, more cold, some small electric zaps now and again… Tony never knew what to expect, and Loki was having fun testing tiny spells on him.

“You know, pet,” Loki mused as he caused the sensation of ice penetrating his love’s delectable ass, “I think perhaps you would enjoy being used as a test subject in a Midgardian science experiment. What do you think?”

Tony groaned as Loki’s cold hand wrapped around his cock and began stroking. Out of curiosity, Loki sent a feeling of heat down his pet’s urethra.

“Yellow,” Tony gasped.

Loki stopped everything he was doing. “Too much?”

“Yeah,” Tony panted. “Sorry.”

“Relax, pet.” Loki felt awful that he’d gone too far, but Tony seemed to be untroubled. He’d said yellow, after all. Not red. “Would you like some water?”

“Yes, my god.”

They were still playing, then. Loki provided a cup, and when Tony had slaked his thirst Loki asked, “What would you like now, my darling?”

“Will you just… hold me for a little bit?” Tony seemed unsure.

“Of course.” Loki vanished the cup and curled around his love. He was relieved to feel Tony relax into his embrace. Loki wanted to apologize profusely, get on his knees and beg Tony’s forgiveness, but he would do that later, when Tony felt better. Right now he just wanted his love to feel comfortable. Safe. He stroked Tony’s hair. “You were very good for me, pet. Thank you.”

“I couldn’t take it,” Tony frowned. He was still a little out of it.

“We were trying new things. I promise you, I am not disappointed with you.”

“Okay,” Tony said, and snuggled in closer.

They laid together, just breathing. It was so intimate Loki could hardly bear it. Maybe he was safe too.

Some time later, Tony stirred, kissing Loki’s neck. “You okay?”

Loki frowned. “I should be asking you that.”

“I’m fine. Just got a little overwhelmed.”

“I am sorry, my love.” The term of endearment slipped out unbidden, and Loki felt Tony tense.

“Loki,” Tony breathed. “You can’t-- you aren’t in love with me.”

Loki realized he was holding his breath, and let it out slowly. “I understand if you don’t return my feelings. It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine.” Tony looked at him then. Loki had no idea how to read his expression, only knowing that whatever Tony said next would be bad. “Look, I’m your first sub. You think you’re in-- You don’t really feel that way. It’s just the newness of being accepted for who you are.”

Loki felt like he’d been punched. “I am centuries old, Tony, and I know my own heart.” The words came out more angrily than he’d intended. Was he angry? He knew he felt hurt. He needed-- he needed to get away from this conversation. He scrambled off the bed, willing his clothes onto his body.

“What are you doing? Loki, don’t--”

But Loki didn’t hear the rest of the sentence. He took himself home, unwilling to cry in front of his love. And it _was_ love. Yes, Tony was the first to accept his desires. But he had been friends with the man first. He loved his wit and his laughter, his flaws and his fears. All of him.

Alone in his bedroom back in New Asgard, Loki broke down and began to cry.

\---

That morning, Loki went to Thor’s house. Thor took one look at his sad, drawn face and pulled him into a hug. “Brother. I did not expect to see you so soon.”

Loki shrugged, even as he clung to Thor for comfort. “We finished the device. There was no reason to stay.”

“And your lover?”

“It’s over. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“As you wish.” Thor just held him for as long as Loki needed. Loki’s eyes were dry; he’d cried enough during the night. Now he was just tired and sad. “What can I do for you, Loki?” Thor asked.

“Nothing. Just… distract me. Tell me what I’ve missed. Put me to work doing… something. Anything.”

“Have you eaten?” Thor pulled back to look at Loki. He was worried. It felt nice to have someone care.

“I’m not hungry.”

Thor just nodded. “We need some mortal history books translated for the children. The Council and I have decided that it would be best if the little ones learned to read both Norwegian and English.”

“Boring but mentally consuming. Perfect.”

Thor smiled tentatively. “You’ll let me know if you need anything? Even if it’s just another hug?”

Loki tried to smile back and failed, the ghost of it flitting across his face. “Of course, brother. Thank you.”

He went to the small schoolhouse and settled into the library with a book, pen, and paper, all provided by the woman who served as librarian and school administrator. He would type his translation later, but for now was comforted by hand writing his work.

An hour passed before Thor came to him. “Brother, Tony is trying to reach you. He sounds upset, but would not tell me why.”

“I don’t wish to speak to him.” Loki stared at his notes, willing Thor to go away. He didn’t, of course.

“Did something happen?”

Loki jerked one shoulder up in a half-shrug. “We argued. Give me time.”

Thor looked thoughtful, never a good sign. “Of course.” 

He left, but now Loki was alone with thoughts of Tony. What could the man possibly have to say to him? An apology would mean nothing, when Tony refused to believe Loki’s feelings were true. A vicious part of him hoped Tony felt guilty. He couldn’t help but remember the look on Tony’s face when he told Loki that Loki didn’t truly love him.

The pen broke in his hand. Ink dripped everywhere, staining his work. _Fuck_. He waved a hand, banishing the excess ink, but gave up for the time being. Maybe a walk would help. He put his work away and went out into the sunny morning. It was cold, and there was a blanket of snow on the ground, but Loki wasn’t bothered by the weather. He liked the way the snow looked in the trees surrounding New Asgardia. Peaceful, unlike his mind and heart.

Loki made his way slowly into the woods, following his favorite path to the small lake nearby. The snow crunched quietly under his boots. He had left his mobile phone in his quarters, and he wondered if Tony had tried to call. He must have, if he’d called Thor. He must also not care if Thor knew Tony and Loki had been… together. Briefly.

Fuck. He had promised Tony immortality, and Midgard’s moon would be full in two nights. He had to go back, at least for that. But for now, he sat on a large rock by the lake and watched the sun on the water. Maybe meditating in nature would bring him some peace.

Some time later, he walked back to his home and picked up his phone. Tony had called three times, and sent several text messages. Loki deleted the voicemails, unheard, and thought of how to respond. Finally, he just sent “I will be back the day after next to prepare for the spell I promised you. Please don’t disturb me again until then.” He dropped his phone on the bed and returned to the school, intent on finishing his translation.

\--

Over dinner the next night, Loki told Thor he would be leaving until the morning. “I promised Tony help with something magical,” he explained.

“You two are speaking again?” Thor seemed pleased.

Loki shrugged and picked at his food.

“Brother.” Thor’s face was serious. “Do I need to have words with him?” When Loki just looked at him, Thor shook his head. “I am not stupid, Loki. I know Tony was the lover you spoke of.”

Loki stopped breathing. “Oh.”

“He didn’t tell me, when I called him back yesterday. He just said he had upset you, and that he was sorry.” Thor frowned. “Tony is a good man, but if he hurts you--”

“I can take care of myself, brother.” Loki sighed. “We are mature enough we can still be teammates, if nothing else.”

“I do not like seeing you so unhappy.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll speak to him tonight. All will be well,” Loki soothed, knowing that Thor could see the lie. “I must go. I have things to do before I leave.”

Thor looked dubious, but let it go. “I will see you in the morn, brother.” He gave a sly grin. “Unless you two work things out, in which case feel free to stay a few days.”

Loki snorted. “Thank you, Thor.” He got up and left. He had nothing to do, really. He just didn’t want to watch Thor be concerned. It hurt. Thor had grown a great deal as of late, and he was being a good brother. It was hard. Loki wanted to hate him, sometimes, but Thor was so _nice_ and _conscientious_ and it was infuriating to not have his brother as a target of his rage.

Not that Loki felt rage often, these days. He had grown too. They had the relationship now that their mother had always wished for them to have, and it had only taken their parents dying and their realm being destroyed for them to have it.

To prevent his thoughts from that morbid path, he settled onto his sofa with the spellbook he needed for tonight’s work. He had to get this right.

Tony may not love him now, but perhaps with an eternity before him, that could change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to buying_the_space_farm for the terrible name of the D-4. :D


	10. Making Up

Loki willed himself to the room Tony had set aside for him in his tower. “FRIDAY, I wish to be undisturbed.”

“The boss really wants to see you,” the AI replied. “He is on is way.”

Loki swore. He knew this would happen, he was just hoping Tony would give him space. He paced the floor, scowling.

Tony looked like he was coming off a workshop bender, and like he hadn’t slept in days. “Loki! Thank fuck. Look, I’m so sorry--”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Loki said, cutting him off. “I promised you immortality, and I keep my promises.”

Tony looked startled. “But you don’t want to see me.”

“Not really. I will need you for the ritual in a month’s time, but other than that? No.”

“Please,” Tony pleaded, his brown eyes large and worried. “I owe you an apology. I shouldn’t have dismissed your feelings like that.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Loki didn’t want to give him any quarter. “As I told you, I know my own heart. I understand that you don’t care about me--”

“That’s bullshit, Loki. of course I do. We’re dating, remember? Or at least, I hope we still are. I like you a lot, and I love our time together. Please don’t do this.”

“I will consider it. Now leave. I have a spell to prepare for.”

“You don’t have to do the spell if you don’t want to.” Tony looked down at his feet. “Living forever won’t be any fun if you’re not speaking to me.”

Loki bristled. “I would have you safe and whole, even if I am angry.”

Tony looked back up, hopeful. “That’s something, right?”

“I suppose. Now go.”

“All right.” Tony seemed hesitant. “You’ll let me know if you need anything, right?”

Loki nodded dismissively and turned his attention to his ingredients on their shelves. He listened as Tony walked out and closed the door. Taking a deep breath, Loki started to put together what he needed for the paint and tinctures. He would think about Tony later. Right now he had work to do.

\--

When his mixtures were prepared, he took them to the roof and hid them with magic. They needed to bathe in a full lunar cycle, and he did not wish them to be disturbed. Loki took himself home, and had a much-needed hot bath. It relaxed him a little, but not enough. He went to sleep, but his dreams were full of Tony dying with bitter words on his lips. When he gave up on rest the sun was up, and he dressed for a day of work in the school library. 

It was Sunday, so the school was closed, but Loki could go wherever he liked. Translating children’s books was easy, and he hoped to finish the basic primers today. He’d tackle more advanced texts later, when the children had begun to grasp the rudiments of the languages. Even the older ones, who would be reading more complex books in their native tongue, needed simple texts for now.

Thor came at one point to check on him, but saw Loki was engrossed in his work and left him alone. There would be questions later, he was sure. He would avoid his brother as much as possible, he decided. He didn’t want to talk when he didn’t know his own feelings yet.

It was nearly dinnertime when his phone pinged. It was Tony. _I sent the new William Gibson to your tablet. Hope you like it_.

Damn. Tony was being nice. It was… irritating. But he was interested in the novel. He resigned himself to reading it after the meal.

Loki went to the common hall for dinner, hoping that a crowd would drown out any attempts Thor made to talk about Tony. Thor wouldn’t risk Loki’s reputation by discussing his male lover with him in public, he thought. Well, hoped. The big oaf seemed to have learned at least a modicum of discretion. He sat next to his brother, who was deep in discussion with Heimdall over a new roof for the administrative building. Loki joined in, glad for more distraction.

After dinner he retreated to his house before Thor could catch him. Loki was a fast reader, so it was only a few hours before he finished the book. He supposed he should thank Tony.

_I appreciated the book. Thank you._ He hit send before he could change his mind.

Tony responded almost immediately. _Did you read it already?_

_I did_.

_I haven’t gotten to it yet. Been working on an SI project_. There was a pause. _I miss you_.

Loki wasn’t sure what to say to that. Of course he missed Tony too. But his partner’s -- ex-partner’s? -- words still haunted him. ‘You aren’t in love with me.’ He thought for a while. Maybe this conversation would be easier if they could do it over text, so he didn’t have to see Tony’s eyes. 

He slowly typed, _What would it mean for us, for you, if you accepted my love?_

It was the hardest question he’d ever asked, and waiting for Tony’s response was agony. Minutes passed, and Loki felt like he might die from heartbreak. Maybe Tony wouldn’t reply at all.

Finally: _I don’t know. Only one person has ever said that to me -- Pepper -- and she left._ Then: _Everyone does, eventually._

Oh, his poor sweetheart. Loki’s anger melted away.

_I cannot promise you forever, Tony. One of us could die, or one could leave. Such is the way of life. But I very much wish to try, with you._ He paused. _I’m doing the spell for you because the idea of a universe without you in it destroys me._

_Loki… I can’t say I love you too. My trust issues could fill this entire building._ Another pause. _But I care for you. Is “someday, maybe” an option?_

Loki thought about that for a while. It was better than he had hoped for, although he didn’t know if he could handle being in an unrequited relationship for long. It would hurt, if Tony eventually decided against staying. But, then, even if Tony could love him back immediately, he could still change his mind someday. 

Maybe it was better to be with Tony and encourage his feelings to deepen. _I can accept that, I think. Can you accept me not hiding my feelings from you?_

_I think so? I don’t want you to have to hide yourself from me. I want you to be you. I like YOU, I like all of you that you’ve shown me so far. You mean something to me. I may not know what yet, but I know I want you in my life and I miss you._

Loki gave a small smile at that. _I miss you too._

_Can you come over?_

_Not right now_ , Loki sent. _I have a meeting tomorrow with the government liason. But maybe after?_

_I’ll be here_ , Tony responded. _See you soon_.

_Good night, my darling. Be well_. Loki plugged his phone into the charger and went to bed.

\--

The next afternoon, Loki wrote up his notes on the government meeting and took them to Thor. “I am going to Tony,” Loki said. “We made up. Call me if you need me.”

Thor was delighted. “I’m so glad for you, brother!” He gave Loki a bear hug, and Loki patted his back. Thor being happy for him over a male lover was strange.

Loki willed himself to Tony’s living room. His love wasn’t there. “FRIDAY? Where is Tony?”

“His workshop,” the AI said. “He’ll be up in a moment.”

A minute later, Tony arrived via elevator. He smiled, but seemed hesitant as he approached Loki. “Hey Lokes.”

“Tony.” Loki smiled back, equally awkward.

They were silent for a few minutes, each trying to figure out what to say. Finally Tony said, “So, uh. Makeup sex?”

Loki was startled. “That’s actually something people do?”

Tony grinned. “Hell yeah.” He got into Loki’s space and tilted his head up for a kiss. 

Loki obliged him, still feeling weird until Tony slipped his tongue into Loki’s mouth, and then _ohhhh_ , he’d missed this. It had been nearly a week since Loki had last climaxed, and Tony had spoiled him. He’d gotten used to intimacy. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him close. He _wanted_. Wanted the pleasure and the closeness.

Tony broke away, panting. “Bedroom?”

Loki willed them there with a thought, stripping him of their clothes with his magic. Tony pushed him towards the bed, and Loki let him. He fell onto his back, and Tony climbed up his body to claim his mouth again. Loki reached down and cupped Tony’s ass in his hands, hauling him closer. He could feel Tony’s hardness against his belly. Loki was hard too, and wanted friction. Tony was too high up, though, so Loki rolled them over so he was above his partner and their cocks were pressed together.

“Oh god,” Tony panted. “So good. I love how fucking strong you are.”

To show off, Loki pinned Tony’s wrists above his head with one hand as he pulled one of Tony’s legs up, giving him access to that beautiful rear. Tony moaned and tried to pull away, seeming to want the feel of Loki holding him down.. 

Loki wanted to draw this out, but everything in him was telling him to just _take_ and give them both what they needed. He slicked himself and pushed the head of his cock very slowly into Tony. He was pleased to find his love tighter than usual; if Tony had done anything while they were parted ( _what if he’d slept with someone? No, don’t go there_ ), it hadn’t been this. He gave Tony time to relax as he slid into him slowly, fighting the urge to fuck him as brutally as they usually did. Finally the head was in, and he was able to slide home.

Tony was writhing beneath him. “Come on, Loki, fuck me, not gonna break.” But Loki started with shallow thrusts, wanting to make sure his love was comfortable. Once Tony had loosened up a little, Loki let go of his control. He began pounding into his darling, giving Tony what they both wanted.

Tony wrapped both legs around Loki, pulling him deeper and making Loki moan. “Oh, that’s it, my love, you’re so beautiful like this, needing me to fill you up.”

“God yes, Loki, please. I need it. Harder. Please. Need you so much.”

Loki had to be careful -- Tony was human still -- but he fucked him as hard as he dared. It was more than enough for Loki. He used his free hand to stroke Tony roughly, because he didn’t think he could last much longer. Tony’s hips worked in rhythm, up into Loki’s fist and down onto his cock. It was too much, and Loki shuddered as he came hard. Tony followed only a second later.

Loki just breathed for a moment, then let go of Tony and rolled onto his back next to his love. Tony was trying to catch his breath. “I think I like makeup sex,” Loki told him.

Tony huffed a laugh. “Thought you might.”

Loki looked over at his sweaty, debauched darling, and felt the stirrings of lust again. “Can we do this for the rest of the day?”

Tony grinned. “I was hoping you’d ask that. Absolutely.”

Loki beamed, and worked his magic. And so they began again.


	11. A Conversation

Loki and Tony were snuggled together in bed, limbs wrapped around each other. It was nearly dawn. They’d slept on and off all night, between bouts of sex, basking in renewed intimacy. It had been a lovely night, truly.

Tony yawned and burrowed closer into Loki’s arms. “Gotta say, Lokes, you know how to make a man feel special.”

Loki’s mouth went all curly at the praise. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“You’re being a lot more… I dunno… the praise is new. I think I like it.”

“You like me telling you how much I care for you.” Loki felt like he might burst with happiness.

“I do. I thought it might be weird, but it’s good. Really good.” Tony kissed Loki’s shoulder without moving the rest of him.

“I like saying those things to you.” Loki chuckled. “Although I still don’t know that your ego needs to get any bigger,” he teased.

“Pfft. We both know my ego isn’t as big as everyone thinks.”

“I know, pet.” Loki kissed the top of Tony’s head softly, enjoying the brush of wavy hair against his lips. “You deserve to think better of yourself than you do.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Tony traced Loki’s bicep with his fingertips. “Although you deserve that, too.”

“We’ve both had a lifetime of people thinking badly of us.”

“True.” Tony’s stomach growled. “Damn. I was hoping to get some more sleep, but I’m hungry.”

“Did you eat last night before I came over?” Loki was concerned. He hated that Tony didn’t take better care of himself.

“No, it wasn’t dinner time here yet.” Tony kissed Loki’s shoulder again and rolled over, climbing out of bed. “FRIDAY, order up some breakfast. I’m going to go make coffee.” Tony disappeared into the closet, and came out a minute later in a faded tee and sweatpants. “You coming, babe?”

“Babe?” Loki laughed as he stood up. “That’s new.” He summoned himself a tunic and soft linen pants.

Tony shrugged. “I’m good at nicknames. Not so great at pet names.”

Loki grinned. “Funny, since you make such a good pet.”

“Mmmm. Maybe you can top me later, after food and sleep? I’ve missed my god.”

“And,” Loki said, pinning Tony against the wall, “your god has missed you.” He gave Tony a slow, searing kiss, then released him. “Now. Coffee?”

“Killing me, Lokes.” But Tony led the way to the kitchen anyway. He started a pot of coffee as Loki sat down to watch. “Do you still have your list?”

“I do, but I would like you to choose what we do today.”

Tony thought for a bit. “Honestly? I’d be happy with just a little bondage and a flogging. Maybe some caning. We don’t have to do new things every time.” When the coffee was done, he poured two cups and added milk and sugar to Loki’s. It was deliciously domestic, and Loki smiled at his love as Tony set the coffee on the table. Tony sat down across from him.

“I don’t want to bore you, pet.”

Tony laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “I don’t think we have to worry about that. Things like flogging I always enjoy. And when you want to get creative, I’m there for that too. But sometimes the familiar is nice.”

“That’s true.” Loki felt a tiny bit of relief that he wasn’t expected to come up with something entirely new every time. Certainly, he had a lot of ideas and things he wanted to try. But Tony was right. And, besides, it would be nice for Loki to do things he already knew as well. It was less exhausting for him as a dom to not have to worry about every scene being an experiment. Yes, it was absolutely thrilling to try new things, but it was mentally draining almost as much as it was emotionally and sexually fulfilling. He hadn’t really thought about it before now, just accepting that that was the way things were.

“What are you thinking about, babe?”

Loki smiled faintly at the pet name, his mind still full of realizations. “Just thinking that being a dom can be harder than I thought.”

“Which part?”

“I hadn’t thought about it before, but it can be emotionally difficult for me sometimes.” Loki was worried by what Tony would say to that.

Tony surprised him though. “Of course it is. It is even for experienced tops.”

“Truly?”

“Yeah. You’re responsible for another person’s well-being while you’re trying to make sure they enjoy themselves. It’s tricky even for veteran doms, sometimes. And ‘top drop’ happens, although not as much as sub drop.”

Loki frowned. “What happens if I experience that, with you?”

Tony put his free hand -- the one not holding the coffee mug -- on Loki’s. “We snuggle. We talk. Same as if I drop.”

“You wouldn’t want to stop doing this if it did that to me, would you?” Loki searched Tony’s eyes, hoping.

“God, of course not. The only way I would want to stop is if it was detrimental to your health or happiness, or to mine. Do you want to stop because I had to call safeword last time we played?”

“No, not at all! Not unless I was harming you.”

Tony sat back. “Exactly.” He smiled. “This isn’t a one-way street, Lokes. Either we care about each other and take care of each other, or we stop.”

Loki returned his smile softly. “I’m glad you feel that way. And I’m glad one of us knows what we’re doing.”

Grinning, Tony said, “You’re learning.”

“I always was a quick study.” Loki huffed a laugh, but then turned serious as a thought crossed his mind. “Does it bother you that I’m inexperienced?”

Tony’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you kidding? Getting to train a dom to be perfect for me? Getting to see your pleasure in doing something for the first time? It’s hot as hell, babe. I love your enthusiasm and passion and willingness to accept what my limits are. A lot of experienced doms think they know it all, and it can ruin a scene to have someone think they know better than their sub.”

Loki’s brow furrowed. “But you’re the one who’s having things done to you. Of course you know better.”

“Well, that’s not true for new subs. They oftentimes think they can take way more than they can actually handle, and if the dom doesn’t know what they’re doing then they can really damage the sub -- mentally and physically both. The worst situation is when you get a newbie sub with a dom who’s only got a little experience but thinks they know everything. People get hurt because they can’t recognize limits yet.”

“Are there a lot of doms like that? Who think they know everything?”

“Yeah, unfortunately. What’s worse is that a lot of doms -- the really bad ones -- get into BDSM because they like controlling people. For them it’s not about mutual pleasure, but about having someone who’ll take their abuse. I ran into one of those in my youth. It wasn’t pretty.” Tony’s mouth tightened.

“I’m sorry,” Loki offered.

Tony shrugged it off. “It was a long time ago, and I was smart enough to realize what was going on and get out of the situation. After that I sought out only professionals for a while. There are people who make their living as doms -- no sex, just domination. They really know their stuff, and they taught me a lot about my own personal limits. After a few years of that I wanted more personal contact, and more sex with my kink. I mean, I was sleeping around a lot back then, but just for vanilla stuff. But I knew more about what I wanted and didn’t want, thanks to them.”

“I am glad you learned those things.” Loki paused. “There are truly people who do that for a living?”

“Oh yeah. Tons, in the bigger cities. Smaller towns, probably not so much. It’s still frowned upon to be a sex worker, even if you don’t actually have sex with your clients.”

“Prostitutes were the lowest of the low in Asgard, but other realms are not so prejudiced. Alfheim’s pleasure houses are renowned, and the elves who work at them are considered skilled artisans.” Loki smirked. “I would take you there someday, but I’d much rather keep you to myself.”

“Do they ever put on shows?” Tony’s eyes gleamed. “I have no interest in anyone else right now, but I wouldn’t mind watching pretty people do things to each other.”

“Hmmm.” The idea of watching, with Tony, was a surprisingly pleasant thought. “Maybe someday.”

They sat in silence for a moment, both picturing sexy scenes. Their reverie was interrupted by FRIDAY. “Boss, breakfast is here.”

Loki busied himself finding cutlery and pouring drinks while Tony went to meet the delivery person. It had become a normal routine for them, during Loki’s first stay in the tower. Loki was glad they were back to it. It was like living together, almost. Loki much preferred spending his time here, with the man he loved, than in his lonely home in New Asgardia. He was respected there, but no one knew the real Loki and he was glad for it. He could be himself around Tony, and he thanked the Norns often and fervently for that.

When Tony came back in, Loki was smiling. “What?” Tony asked.

“Just thinking of how lucky I am to be with you.”

Tony seemed surprised, but smiled. “Thank you, sweetheart. I feel pretty lucky myself.”

“You do?” Loki was bewildered by that.

Tony set the bag of food down and wrapped his arms around Loki. “I have a deliciously kinky _god_ in my bed who adores me, and is smart and hot and a little wicked. How could I not be lucky?”

Loki soaked up the praise. No one had ever described him like that before. “Thank you, my love,” Loki told his partner. “Thank you so much.”

Before Loki could get too emotional he stepped back. “Come, let’s eat, and then go back to bed. You need sleep.”

“That I do.” Tony started setting out containers of food. “I need to ask you something important, Lokes.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Bacon, or sausage?”

Loki laughed. “Both. I love Midgardian breakfast meats.”

“Cool.” Tony arranged the containers so they could eat of out them. They sat and began to eat.

Loki remembered something half-forgotten. “Tony. That first time I topped you with sex, here with you on your knees?”

“Mm-hm?” Tony finished chewing and swallowed. “What about it?”

“Afterwards, you asked for my forgiveness for you asking for sex. My forgiving you seemed very important to you, even though it was a small matter. Why?”

Tony blushed. “I really, _really_ hate displeasing my doms. Especially you, when it’s more than just sex. Even though we weren’t dating yet, you were my friend and I was very worried about displeasing you.”

“Did you think I would punish you? I know some submissives are into that, but you hadn’t said anything about liking it…”

“No, no. And I don’t like it. For me, BDSM should be fun foreplay. I don’t like it when my dom is angry, or even just acting angry. You know…” Tony paused. Whatever he was about to say was difficult for him, obviously. “You know I have some issues about my worth as a person. Being treated like I have none is painful, even if it’s just pretend.”

“You are worth a great deal to me, Tony Stark.” Loki let all of his affection show on his face. “I will never treat you like you are worthless. I don’t think I could, even if you asked for it.”

“No?” The vulnerability in Tony’s eyes made Loki’s heart hurt for him.

“No, my love.” Loki gave a lopsided smile. “I don’t think I could treat any submissive like that, honestly. Their submission -- _your_ submission -- is too much of a gift for me not to cherish it.”

Tony gave a genuine, if small, smile. “You’re a good dom, Loki.”

Loki’s heart swelled. “Thank you, my darling. That means a lot to me.”

They gazed at each other for a long moment, their feelings for each other in their eyes.

And then Tony’s stomach rumbled.

Loki laughed. “Eat, love. You need it.”

“You know, I have a lot more regular eating habits with you around. I think you’re good for me.”

Loki speared a sausage. “I hope so. I know you’re good for me. I feel freer now. More myself, and more comfortable in ways I never thought possible. I… I used to carry this knot of fear and worry around inside me. It was always there, even if I was content. But it’s gone now. Because of you.”

“I’m glad.” Tony’s stomach growled again. He looked down at it. “All right, all right. I’m eating.” He picked up a piece of toast. “What do you say we finish eating, have a nap, and then go down to the lab? I want to work on the fuel cells again, and I’m wondering if your magic can help.”

“I have no idea how, but I’m willing to try.”

“I love that we can work together. My ex never was interested in what I did with most of my time, except from a business perspective.”

Loki couldn’t imagine not finding Tony’s work fascinating, and he said so. “Watching your mind work, seeing your focus… It’s incredibly sexy.”

“Yeah?”

“Truly.”

They ate in silence for a while, before Loki gave in to his curiosity. “What was it that drew you to her? It sounds as if you weren’t very compatible.”

“Pepper’s smart, although not on my level. And she took care of me.” Tony winced. “Back then I needed a minder more than a girlfriend, but I liked that she showed her affection that way.” He looked at Loki. “I don’t need a keeper anymore. But your willingness to collaborate with me? To be my equal? Those mean a hell of a lot.” Tony smirked. “So does the amazing sex.”

Loki smirked back. They both giggled and resumed eating. 

Then Tony half-heartedly attempted to rub his foot against Loki’s crotch under the table. “What are you doing?” Loki asked him.

“Playing footsie?”

“‘Footsie.’ What an amazingly stupid word. Is it supposed to be sexy?”

Tony laughed at Loki’s furrowed brow. “Yes. Only I’m doing a terrible job of it. Also, you’re adorable when your face scrunches up like that.”

Loki deliberately smoothed his expression. “I am never adorable.”

“Aw,” Tony whined, just a little. “It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Hmph.” Loki finished his food, took a drink of his coffee, and pushed his plate away. “Last one to leave the room loads the dishwasher,” he said, and willed himself to the living room.

“Asshole!” Tony called from the kitchen.

Loki cackled and picked up his tablet to read. Eventually Tony came in. “You bastard. Dishes are loaded. Can we go back to bed now?”

“You’re whining, pet.”

“Don’t care. Tired. Sleep now.”

Loki brought his StarkPad with him, following Tony into the bedroom. Loki undressed them with magic, and they laid down.

“I kinda like it when you’re a jerk,” Tony mumbled as he curled into Loki. “It’s funny.”

Loki grinned. “So I should be one more often?”

“Fuck no.” Tony thought. “Can you just do it to other people?”

Loki laughed. “Anything for my love.”

“Jackass. I like you too.”

Tony fell asleep shortly after, and Loki followed him.


	12. With Daggers

When Loki showed up from New Asgardia one night, Tony was waiting for him. Not unusual -- in the last weeks, Loki had been spending many of his nights at Stark Tower, and some of his days there as well. If neither of them were busy, they were together.

But this night, Tony was in the kitchen/dining area, with the table set for two. There were candles, wine, and the smell of something delicious. “Hey babe.” Tony kissed him hello.

“What’s this?” Loki asked, mystified. It was dinner, obviously, but they usually didn’t have candles.

“We made it to our one-month anniversary,” Tony grinned. “We humans like to celebrate such things.”

Loki’s heart melted a little. “This is very sweet of you, my love. Thank you.”

Tony shrugged off the compliment, looking a little embarrassed. “It’s not a big deal. Just takeout and a couple of candles.”

“Still,” Loki said firmly, “you thought to do something nice for me. Even small things mean a lot to me. You know that.”

“Yeah, I do.” Tony leaned up for a kiss, and Loki happily obliged. They hadn’t seen each other in two days, and Loki had missed him. But before the kiss could grow heated, Tony pulled away. “C’mon, let’s eat.”

They chatted over their meal, the conversation flowing as easily as always. Their work, the books they’d been reading together -- nothing special, but for Loki, all his time with Tony was special.

After they ate and cleaned up, they watched a terrible science fiction film that they picked apart mercilessly. It had become a favorite pastime of theirs, one that often left them in tears from laughing so hard at each other’s comments.

When the film was done, Tony turned to Loki. “So I wanted to ask you for something,” Tony began.

“Oh?”

“Remember how I said when we first got together that the idea of your knives turned me on?”

“How could I forget?” Loki thought of that often, although he hadn’t brought it up yet. There were so many things he’d wanted to do to Tony, and still his list was growing.

“Can we do that tonight?”

Loki’s breath caught. “I would be delighted, sweet.” Loki shifted his mindset. “Go undress and lay on the bed for me, pet. Face up.”

“Yes, my god.”

Loki went to the kitchen and got a cup of water by hand, simply to fill time while Tony did as ordered. He got one for himself as well, knowing this was going to be intense for both of them. He made his way to the bedroom and set the cups on the night table.

Sitting on the bed next to Tony, Loki twisted his wrist to produce his favorite dagger. Tony made a delicious sound, full of want. “Now, my pet. I keep these very clean, and very sharp. I will heal any damage I do, once we are done. Do you have any requests?”

“I want your name on me, my god. Please.”

Loki closed his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed with desire. 

Even as much as he wanted to take his time, part of him wanted to pin Tony down and just take him immediately, merely for asking. He opened his eyes again, once he’d gotten control of himself. “That pleases me a great deal, my pet. I will do that.” He reached his empty right hand out to stroke Tony’s skin. “Tell me, how much experience do you have with knives?”

“A little, my god. I always liked it, but I was afraid to do much because of the mortal healing thing.”

Loki bent down and kissed him softly. “I will always heal you, love.”

“I know, my god.” Tony smiled up at him. He was trembling slightly. Loki needed to relax him.

Loki began stroking Tony’s body gently -- an arm, his chest, a thigh. Everything within reach, slowly and deliberately. He sent a bit of soothing magic into his pet, knowing now from experience that it always helped when Tony was nervous. He watched as his pet relaxed into the mattress. There. Much better.

He showed Tony the knife again, and ran the flat of it down Tony’s chest, past the scars left by the arc reactor, down to his navel. He lifted the blade and set the point on Tony’s pectoral muscle. “Take a breath for me, pet. Don’t move.” Loki positioned the blade for a cut. “And exhale.” As Tony breathed out, Loki made his first cut, across the muscle, just above his nipple. It didn’t take much to break the skin. Loki’s knives were meant for fighting beings much stronger than humans, and Loki barely had to touch the blade to Tony’s flesh to cause blood to well up in a line.

Tony moaned, and Loki could see his muscles twitch in an urge to move. He gave his pet a moment to recover. “Breathe, darling.” Tony obeyed, shuddering.

Loki put the knife over the other nipple. “Again?”

“Yes, my god.”

Loki drew the knife across flesh, watching with fascination as it parted for him. His cuts were shallow, but enough that they must sting. He felt Tony’s trembling with his other hand. “Oh, you are doing so well, my precious one.” Without warning Tony this time, he made another cut just over the last.

Tony keened, but stayed still. His cock was hard and weeping already. Quickly, Loki made two more shallow cuts on the other side of Tony’s chest. Tony sucked in a breath but stayed quiet.

Carefully, Loki knelt on the bed between Tony’s thighs, so that he might better reach his lower body. “This one will hurt, pet. Breathe.” He cut a deeper wound across Tony’s stomach. Tony cried out. Loki did it again, parallel to the other. Tony began to sob, but he was still hard and his member was throbbing visibly.

“Too much, my pet?”

“No, my god. Please. Don’t stop.” Tony was trembling, but his body language matched his words -- open, wanting. He was so blessed to have a submissive who didn’t try to push his own limits too far. Loki scooted back a little, and positioned the blade on Tony’s inner thigh. “Deep breath. And exhale.” Loki sliced a line down the inside of Tony’s leg. Blood began to run down onto the bedsheet. The cuts were shallow still, but enough to cause pain. Loki placed another three cuts on the inside of his pet’s thigh, all next to the first.

Tony was crying, hard, his fists clenched. Loki stroked Tony’s unmarked thigh soothingly. “Are you ready for my name, pet?”

“Yes, my god.”

“You’re being so good for me. You’re so perfect, my dearest love.” For the final time, Loki lifted his blade. He cut his name into Tony’s inner thigh. The cuts were barely more than scratches, but there were a lot of them. He wrote his name in runes, focusing on the task at hand and ignoring how very hard his own cock was.

“There, my pet. Done.” Loki vanished the blade. “Would you like your reward now?”

“Yes please, my god. Please.”

Loki slicked his hand and stroked Tony’s cock with it, pressing gently behind his balls with his other hand. “Come for me, my beautiful love.”

It didn’t take long before Tony spilled his seed. His release made him begin to sob in earnest, huge wracking things that shook his whole body. Loki had never seen his submissive like this before. Quickly he began to heal the marks.

“Leave your name,” Tony choked out. “Please.”

Loki did, healing it only slightly to stop the blood, and laid down next to his love. He pulled him into his arms, letting Tony cry against his chest. It sounded as if the sobs came from the very depths of his soul. Loki was starting to get worried. He stroked Tony’s back, telling him how very good he was, how perfect, how special. How much he loved Tony, how he would do anything for him.

Tony’s sobs quieted after a few minutes, and he went lax in Loki’s arms. Loki continued to stroke his back, even as he fell silent and let Tony just feel for a while.

When Tony stirred slightly, Loki reached for water. He held the cup for his pet as Tony drank greedily. He finished the cup quickly. “More?” Loki asked. Tony shook his head. Loki took a few gulps of his own water, then cradled Tony in his arms once more. “Are you all right, my love?”

“Yeah,” Tony mumbled. He said no more, but he was limp in Loki’s arms and seemed comfortable, if tired. Loki knew Tony wouldn’t lie to him about this, so he let himself relax as well.

They dozed lightly for a little bit. Loki woke immediately when Tony shifted. Tony looked up at him. His pet gave him a small smile. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were stained with tears, and he had a little bit of mucus under his nose. He was the most beautiful thing Loki had ever seen. “I love you so much, Tony. Are you all right?”

“I am. That was a lot more intense than I expected. I needed it, though. And I want to do it again someday.”

Loki searched his face. “You needed it, but did you enjoy it?”

“I did. A lot.” Tony rubbed at his nose. “I need to get up. Shower with me?”

“How about a bath instead?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Loki got up, and helped Tony out of the bed. Absently he used his magic to clean the blood of the bed, and help a very shaky Tony into the bathroom. He set Tony on the side of the immense Roman tub, started the water, and got Tony a tissue. Tony blew his nose, and Loki took the used tissue and threw it away. He stood beside Tony, letting his pet lean on him, as the tub filled with water.

When the bath was drawn, he picked Tony up and stepped in. He sat, settling Tony next to him -- the tub was large enough for four people, easily -- and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Tony sighed and relaxed into the heat. After a few minutes, Loki picked up a washcloth. “May I bathe you?”

“Huh? Yeah.” Loki took some body wash from the corner of the tub, applied some to the cloth, and began to gently scrub the blood from Tony’s chest. He washed every part of his pet, who allowed Loki to move him around gently, like a doll.

“Shall I wash your hair?”

“No, but I’ll take that cloth from you.” Loki handed it over, and Tony scrubbed at his face. “That’s better,” he said, and set the cloth on the edge of the bath. He sank back into the tub and sighed blissfully. “I don’t know if I’ve told you this lately, but you’re an amazing dom. Best I’ve ever had.”

Loki was delighted to hear it, and said so. “And you, my pet, are perfection.” Loki kissed the top of Tony’s head. “I love you.”

“I’m glad,” Tony replied. “I really am.”

Loki couldn’t help but smile at that. Tony may not love him yet, he thought, but it felt like maybe he was headed that direction. Loki hoped so.

After a few more minutes of soaking quietly, Loki said, “The full moon is in five days.”

“Yeah?”

“In two, I will need to start fasting and meditating for your ritual. We will need to let the other Avengers know we will be unavailable for perhaps a week.” Loki glanced at Tony. “If you still want to do it.”

“I do. Very much.” He yawned. “I’ll let the rest of the team know we’re doing a special project.”

Loki conjured a cup of water. “Drink more.” Tony did. “Would you like to eat a little something when we’re done here?”

Tony considered it. “No. Sleep first, and maybe a big breakfast in the morning.”

“All right. Would you like to stay in the tub longer?”

Tony yawned again. “No. I want bed.”

Loki flipped the drain switch of the tub with his foot, and took Tony in his arms. With a thought they were both on the bed, dry as if they’d never bathed.

“I love your magic,” Tony said, as Loki pulled the covers over them.

Loki chuckled. “My magic loves you too. As does the rest of me.”

Tony smiled sleepily, and curled up against Loki. “G’night, my god.”

“Good night, my pet.”

Loki laid awake for a while, watching his beloved sleep as he went over the ritual in his head yet again. But eventually sleep came for him, as well. His last thought was happiness that Tony would live forever.


	13. The Ritual

It was the night of the full moon. Loki had spent the last three days preparing for this spell, this gift to Tony that would change his life completely.

Loki was as ready as he’d ever be.

Slowly, carefully, he painted the walls and floor of his special room in the tower with the symbols necessary for the ritual, concentrating on his intent as he did so. Finally he sat on the floor near the middle of the room. He called for Tony, who waited outside.

Tony was nude. He stood in the middle of the floor nervously, freshly bathed. He smelled faintly of the herbs Loki had given him for the bath water. “This good?” he whispered.

Loki smiled. “There is no need to whisper, my love.” Loki’s voice was low, though, saving even his speaking energy for the spell. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Loki handed him a small vial to drink. Tony made a face as he downed the bitter potion, but said nothing. A larger bottle -- still small, perhaps the size of a Midgardian beer bottle -- came next. It was sweeter, as honey was one of the ingredients.

Tony seemed surprised after taking a sip. “This is actually really good,” he marveled, and drank more. It took a few moments for him to finish the potion. When he did, he handed the empty bottle back to Loki, who set it aside.

“Now lay down, beloved, with your head over that symbol there, and your feet at this end.” Tony did as instructed, which put his chest directly in front of Loki’s crossed legs. “Hands at your sides, flat on the ground.” Loki picked up the paint and brush, and began to draw arcane symbols onto Tony’s flesh, again focusing on his intent. He chanted his mantra as he went, nonsense syllables that he had created centuries ago as a focus for building power. His voice rose as he went, and the paint began to glow with his power.

He set the tools aside and lifted his ceremonial dagger, still chanting. He was nearly shouting as he cut a rune over Tony’s heart. Tony gasped, and Loki dropped the knife to put his hands over the rune and pour his power into the wound. The cut made it easier for the power to enter Tony’s body, and the rune magnified it. Tony began writhing in pain as Loki’s magic entered him. He did not scream -- Loki had told him before him that he must not -- but Loki was dimly aware of his love choking back any sound. All his concentration was on pouring in his power, letting the potions inside Tony change the energy into the form needed for immortality. He kept chanting, kept giving all his energy to the ritual, feeling his magic twist and change inside the man before him, giving him nearly eternal life. Tony was shaking, his body glowing, choking back screams, and still Loki gave.

One more last push, the very last of Loki’s reserves, and Tony did scream, but it was fine, Loki was nearly empty --

\-- and then his magic was gone entirely, and he collapsed to the floor as darkness claimed him.

\----

When he woke, Tony was setting next to him, cross-legged -- a reversal of their earlier positions. He was dressed in T-shirt and jeans, and looked perhaps thirty instead of nearly fifty. Loki let out a breath. Thank the Norns. It had worked. He let his head thunk back against the floor, relieved.

“You okay, Lokes?”

“I am well. More importantly, how do you feel?”

A laugh bubbled up from Tony. “I feel amazing. It’s like… like all my senses are heightened. None of my joints hurt. All my scars are gone. I never felt this good even when I was young.” He beamed, eyes alight with happiness. “Thank you, Loki. Thank you so much.” He paused. “Although are you sure you’re okay? Because you’re kind of blue.”

Loki, startled, lifted his hands to see. He was indeed blue. No wonder the room felt warm. He had given so much power that it took even his glamour from him. “Frost Giant,” he said. “I am fine. Exhausted.”

“You said you’d be hungry and thirsty. I have pasta, with lots of meat. Protein and carbs. I already ate a ton of it. I was starving. Oh, and here.” He showed Loki a large glass of water. Loki had never craved anything so much in his life. He sat up, weak, and took the glass. The sides started to frost over from the cold of his hands as he drank deeply. He finished it in one long gulp.

“Thank you, my love,” Loki said. “How long have I been sleeping?”

“About sixteen hours. You had told me not to move you. Otherwise I would have carried you to bed.” Tony grinned. “I’m strong enough to do that now.”

“That you are.” Loki smiled back, full of joy.

Tony stood. “Can I help you up without freezing my hands?”

Loki imagined himself growing warmer, and tried touching the back of Tony’s hand. “Better?”

“Yeah. Still cold, but not bad.” He pulled Loki into a standing position, overcompensating and nearly toppling them both. Tony laughed. “Sorry. Don’t know my own strength yet.”

Loki smiled. He was weak, yes, but so very happy. “I wish to eat.”

“Of course. The pasta’s in the fridge. I was going to heat it up, but you might like it better when you’re this cold.”

“Probably,” Loki agreed, focusing on walking with Tony’s help. He had to lean hard on his darling, but Tony could take his weight now. They went to the dining table, and Tony helped Loki into a chair.

Loki was glad to be sitting down again. Tony got the food and a fork from the fridge, and fetched more water. Loki dug into the pasta, finding that yes, it was better cold when he was in this form. Tony kept him supplied, and Loki drank another four glasses of water with his three large bowls of food.

Finally he felt sated. “Can you help me to bed?” Normally he would never ask anyone such a thing, but Tony was his partner, Loki was like this because of the gift he’d given. And he was too worn out to care much about his pride.

Tony put him to bed, covering him with just the sheet. “I’m going to get some stuff done while you sleep, okay? I don’t think we can snuggle when you’re this chilly. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’ll be asleep in a few minutes.” If Loki hadn’t been so tired, he would have been astonished by how easily Tony accepted his Jotun form. As it was, all he could do was feel grateful.

He slept another nine hours. When he woke he ate more and went back to sleep. That was the pattern for the next few days. Every time he regained consciousness he felt some of his strength had returned to him. On the fourth day his glamour was on him when he woke, and Tony was asleep against Loki’s side. It must have come on while he was out, he realized, if Tony was cuddled up with him and sleeping soundly. He’d missed the feel of his partner’s skin. Part of him wanted to wake Tony, to make love to him, but it was dark out, and Loki still didn’t have the energy. He made himself sleep more instead.

When he woke, it was because Tony had shifted. He opened his eyes to see Tony wrapped around him, looking at him. “Hey, gorgeous,” Tony said in greeting. “Hungry?”

“Yes.” He tilted his head to kiss Tony. “I very much want to have you now, but I don’t think I’m strong enough yet.”

Tony grinned. “That’s all right. I think I can take care of us. Let’s eat first, though. I’m still not used to having an Asgardian appetite.”

It was going to take Loki a long time to get over his happiness at Tony’s new state. He smiled joyfully as he got out of bed. “Let me take a shower,” Loki said. “Will you order breakfast?”

“Sure thing, babe.” Tony disappeared into the closet as he told FRIDAY to order food. Loki stripped and went to the bathroom, taking a long hot shower and dressing himself in clean clothes. He felt relaxed. Happy.

He joined his partner in the kitchen, and they ate mostly in silence. It was comfortable. Loki wanted to know how the last few days had been for Tony, how he was feeling, but they were both more interested in their food.

After the meal though, they settled on the couch and started catching up.

“How are you feeling, my love?” Loki asked.

“Fantastic. I’ve been having to avoid people because I look so different, so I’ve mostly locked myself in the shop and have been testing my strength. It’s so cool. Thank you again.”

“I think I am strong enough to put the glamour on you,” Loki said. “I will spell you to look human to other mortal. I will be able to see your true face, always.”

“Why not so only you can see it?” Tony asked curiously.

“Because when we visit other realms, I don’t want to have to alter the glamour. Other realms will see you as you truly are. It is only humans who would react badly to such a spell.”

“Fair enough.” Tony grinned. “I can’t wait to see other places with you. Although I think I’d rather stick mostly to Earth, for now, while my friends are still here.” A touch of sadness showed in Tony’s eyes.

“I am sorry, my darling. But I can do that spell only once every few decades without causing myself serious harm.”

“I know. It’s okay.” Tony took Loki’s hand. “I’ll just have to spend a lot of time with them now.” He thought. “Honestly, Rhodey and Pepper are the only people I really care about. Besides you, I mean. Bruce, too, but Bruce says he hasn’t aged a day since he got his greener side, so I think he’ll be around for a long time. Peter is really young, so I’m not worried about him aging at this point. I don’t have any family...” He paused. “Do you mind if I start spending more time with my friends? I mean, I still want to see you a lot, but they’re important and they won’t be around like you will.”

“Of course.” Loki had expected nothing less, and had long been prepared to sacrifice some of his time with Tony in the short term.

“Oh hey,” Tony said. He pulled up his shirt. “I think your mark on me is permanent.” The rune Loki had used in the ritual was a neatly healed scar on Tony’s chest. Loki reached out and stroked it, the symbol of his gift. His devotion.

Loki surged forward to kiss his beloved. It caught Tony off guard, but Tony started kissing Loki back almost immediately. They made out on the couch for a long time, and then Tony stood and picked Loki up bridal style.

Loki scowled as Tony carried him to the bedroom. “This is ridiculous.” He was so much taller than Tony that his feet nearly dragged the floor.

“I know.” Tony giggled. “I just wanted to see how easy it would be.”

“And is it easy?”

Tony set him on the bed, breathing a bit harder than usual. “Nope. But I can still do it.” He crawled on top of Loki. “Now. I did say I’d take care of us, didn’t I?”

Loki’s scowl turned sly. “So you did.” He folded his hands behind his head. “You may service me, pet,” he said imperiously, trying not to laugh.

Tony chuckled. “Pushy, my god.” But he ran a hand down to cup Loki’s clothed groin anyway. He rubbed Loki gently through his pants, and Loki magicked away their clothing. It meant Tony’s hand was suddenly on his bared, half-hard member, and he thrust up lightly against it.

“Much better,” Loki said, still grinning.

Tony rolled his eyes. He stroked Loki a little, just to tease. “And what is it my god wants?” His tone was playful, not obedient.

Loki had never thought sex could be fun like this. Light, teasing. He was enjoying himself. “I think, perhaps, I want you to kiss me,” he said, pretending to be arrogant again, but knowing the humor in his eyes and the twist of his lips gave it away.

Tony leaned to put his mouth on Loki’s, kissing him slowly but thoroughly. It was enough to heat Loki’s blood, and make him arch into Tony’s hand unthinkingly. Tony broke the kiss to smirk. “That’s more like it.”

Loki snorted inelegantly. “Just remember, _pet_ , teasing me now will make me tease you more next time.” He laughed. “I’m looking forward to that, but right now I would have your mouth on me.”

Tony kissed his shoulder. “Here?” He kissed another spot. “Maybe here?”

“When did you turn into a brat?” Loki was highly amused, even as he wanted very much to come already.

“Well, you’re not the only big bad immortal around here now, are you?” Tony sat up to flex his arms, showing off his lovely biceps that looked exactly the same as a week ago.

“No, but I can still do _this_ ,” Loki replied, and reached one hand up to grab Tony’s hair. He pulled, only a little roughly, and pushed Tony’s face down by his cock. Tony moaned. “Now, are you going to be a good little pet and suck your god?” He tugged Tony’s hair again, eliciting another delicious sound from his sub.

Tony moved slightly so he could run the flat of his tongue over the head of Loki’s member. He kept his eyes on Loki as he did so. Loki hummed appreciatively and guided Tony’s head so the sub was forced to take Loki into his mouth. He used Tony’s hair to move his pet’s head up and down on his cock shallowly. “Oh, that’s good,” Loki moaned. It had been a week since they’d done anything, and Loki ached for it. “Do you like being used like this, pet?”

Tony’s hum of agreement made Loki’s toes curl, and he began using Tony a little more roughly. He forced Tony’s head down a little more, not so much as to choke him but enough to fit most of himself into his love’s mouth. He set a pace, pausing every so often on a more shallow thrust to let Tony breathe, and took what he wanted. Tony hummed again, this time with intent, and Loki came with Tony’s name on his lips.

He let go of Tony’s hair. “Come, pet. Straddle my chest. Pleasure yourself and come in my mouth.” He wanted to fuck Tony, but he was growing tired again. This way he could help his pet get off without straining himself.

Tony climbed up Loki’s body, positioning himself as commanded. “Are you too tired to lube me up?” Loki’s answer was just lubricant appearing on Tony’s palm. “Oh, that’s good. Thank you, my god.” He began to stroke himself, placing the very tip of his cock against Loki’s lips. Loki teased the head with his tongue as Tony worked himself, increasingly faster. When Loki knew Tony was close, he reached up and twisted his nipple hard. Tony cried out, and Loki’s mouth was flooded with seed. He swallowed, then gently kissed the softening member before him.

Tony climbed off him and laid down, head on Loki’s shoulder and an arm around his chest. “You’re incredible,” Tony told him.

“As are you, my love.” Loki felt ready to pass out. “When I wake, do you want to go down to your workshop and show me your newest projects?”

“I’d love to, babe.” Tony kissed his chest. “Go ahead and get some more rest.”

Loki closed his eyes, already looking forward to seeing Tony’s brilliant creations.


	14. Strategy

There was an Avengers emergency meeting a few days later. Loki was back in New Asgardia, dealing with treasury issues. Tony said Thor wasn’t needed, that it was about a new Doom problem, so Loki found Bruce and willed them both to the compound. Tony and James -- Loki still couldn’t bring himself to call the man “Rhodey” like Tony did -- were waiting. Tony had gone up to the compound the day before last to spend time with his friend.

“Hey babe,” Tony said, kissing Loki briefly. “Bruce.” He hugged his friend as Bruce looked bewildered.

“Babe?” Bruce looked back and forth between Loki and Tony. “You two are dating?” 

“Yeah,” Tony said. “What, almost six weeks now?” 

Loki nodded. He noticed James didn’t seem surprised. Of course Tony had told him. Loki wondered how much Tony had said.

Bruce looked dubious. “I thought Aesir frowned on the, y’know, kink.”

“They do,” Tony agreed, as Loki inwardly cringed. “Which is why we are never, ever going to mention that to Thor.”

“Ohhhhhh.” Loki could see things clicking into place for Bruce. “Right. You have my oath. Not a word to anyone.”

“‘You have my oath’?” Tony teased. “You’ve been in New Asgardia for too long, my friend.”

Bruce shrugged, sheepish. “It’s the only place I feel really safe. Besides, I might have, uh, met someone?” He blushed.

Tony’s eyebrows went up. “Who is it? Have I met them?”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “Her name is Sigrid, and she’s the village baker. I doubt you know her, but if you’re nice I’ll bring you some pastries sometime.”

Loki knew her, of course -- a gentle, plump blonde, perhaps a little older than Loki. She made delicious breads and cakes, and was well-loved by her people. Many men had sought after her. Good for Bruce.

“Do you think the Other Guy can get fat?” Tony asked, and Loki smacked him gently on the shoulder.

“Sigrid is a kind woman,” Loki said sincerely. “I hope you two are happy together.”

Bruce was red. “Thanks, Loki.” He turned to Tony. “I thought we were here to talk about Doom, not my sex life.”

“You’re having sex? Bruce! That’s awesome! Do you ever turn green while you’re--”

At the same time, Bruce and James said, “Shut up, Tony.” The two men looked at each other and started laughing. Loki couldn’t help but smirk.

“Whatever,” Tony said, pretending to pout for a second before putting on a serious face. “Now. About Doom. He stole an old piece of Winter Soldier tech from a SHIELD warehouse, which confirms that he’s trying to build his own Soldiers. Hill thinks he’s going to try to magically enhance them, which makes sense. Although how he’ll ever get people to work with him, I have no idea. The only reason his stupid robots don’t leave is because they’re programmed not to.”

“There will always be people who crave power,” Loki said lowly, “even if they have to make a deal with the devil to get it.”

“Yeah, well, Doom is nowhere as interesting as the devil. And he’s about to lose his magic, if Loki and I have done our jobs right.”

“You made the thing?” Bruce asked.

“We did. I call it the D-4.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Do not ask what it stands for.”

“Doom’s DoomDay Device,” Tony said brightly.

“Tony, you are never allowed to name anything again,” James said, laughing.

“That’s what I said,” Loki sighed.

“You all have no appreciation for greatness.” Tony sniffed. “I need coffee, and then we’ll figure out the best way to get to Doom.”

\---

Tony got his coffee, as did James. Bruce made tea for himself and Loki. They all sat around a small conference table. “I was thinking while the coffee was brewing,” Tony said. “Why don’t we set a trap for him? Lay out some old Winter Soldier tech as the bait.”

“How do you plan to get him to it?” James asked.

“A SHIELD memo with ‘accidentally’ fucked encryption,” Tony suggested. “Seems like the quickest way, and not a trick SHIELD has used before.”

“That might work,” James said.

“Perhaps the memo could indicate the tech is being transported? So he seeks it out at a particular time?” Bruce mused.

“No,” James argued, “because then you don’t know where the ambush point would be.”

“Unless it was a temporary relocation,” Loki said. “Perhaps a problem with the facility that requires the contents to be shifted outdoors or to temporary, less guarded storage.”

“SHIELD gets a leaky roof? I’d buy it,” Tony said. “They don’t have much money these days, after all.” He smirked. Everyone there knew Tony had pulled his funding some time ago.

James rolled his eyes. “So we get Hill to pick a small, rarely used facility. Loki, can you teleport the Winter Soldier stuff there so we don’t have to actually transport it?”

“It’s not teleportation, but yes.” Loki said that every time someone called it teleportation, but the humans seem to insist on it. He hadn’t quite given up yet.

“And then Hill has a glitch on a memo listing the warehouse contents to be moved temporarily on a particular day. Loki hides the bunch of us magically, and then I shoot him with the D-4.” Tony seemed pleased with the plan.

“If it works,” Loki said.

“You haven’t tested it?” Bruce’s eyebrows shot up.

“Who are we supposed to test it on?” Tony asked. “We can’t take out a magic user on our side.”

Loki recalled something. “Doctor Strange has some prisoners, I believe. Members of some cult.” He warmed to the idea, much as he loathed the idea of talking to Strange. “If it works on one human magic user, it should work on another. The magic of each realms is very different, as are the sources of power.”

“And we are totally having a conversation about that later, babe, because now I’m dying of curiosity.” Tony grinned.

“Can I be in on that?” Bruce asked.

“Sure thing, Brucie Bear, if Lokes is good with it.”

“Of course.” Loki did consider Bruce a friend, if not a close one.

“Leave me out of this,” James said. “I’m still not comfortable with this shit.”

“Okay.” Tony clapped his hands. “Which one of us does Doctor Strange hate the least?”

“I’m out,” Loki responded immediately.

“Same,” Tony said.

“I’ve never met him,” Bruce chimed in.

They all looked at James, who groaned. “Fine, fine. I’ll call him. Cowards, all of you.” He stood up.

“I love you, Platypus.” Tony clasped his hands and fluttered his eyelashes at James. Loki felt a stab of anguish just from hearing Tony say those three words aloud, but he shoved it back down.

“Yeah, yeah. You owe me, Tones.” James left the room.

“Put it on my tab!” Tony called after him. Grinning, he turned back to the others as he stood too. “I’ll get in touch with Ross -- the good one -- and get the go-ahead, then call Hill. You kids have fun.” He bent down slightly to kiss Loki, then left.

Loki and Bruce gave each other small, awkward smiles, left with nothing to do for the time being.

Bruce picked up his mug of tea. “So. You and Tony.”

“Yes.”

“You both seem happier. More relaxed.”

Loki smiled. “Does he? I know I certainly feel that way.”

“He does.” Bruce sipped his drink. “You know I like you, right, Loki?”

Startled, Loki said, “I hope so. I like you as well.”

“Good. Then don’t give me a reason to go green over the way you treat Tony, okay?”

Loki felt a frisson of fear down his spine. This was why he always felt a little off around Bruce. He feared the Hulk too much. Loki swallowed. “I promise, should I ever harm his body or his heart, you are welcome to do as you please to me. I would deserve it.”

“I’m glad you feel that way. Sorry I had to say that, but Tony’s been through a lot, you know?”

“I… I know.” Loki picked up his own mug, toying with the handle. “Now that we’ve got the, ah, shovel talk out of the way, may I ask a personal question?”

“I guess.”

“How does Sigrid feel about your other self?”

“She likes him. I mean, they don’t-- well, I’m pretty sure Hulk is asexual anyway -- but he saved her life when Asgard fell and she is grateful to him. She hasn’t seen him since, but I think he likes her too. I can feel him under my skin sometimes. He thinks she smells nice.” Bruce gave a small smile. “He’s very food-motivated, and Sigrid smells like baked goods a lot of the time.”

Loki chuckled. “That’s charming. I mean that sincerely. I wish you much happiness.”

“Thanks. You and Tony, too. You’re both nicer people than you let on.” He paused. “What would Thor do to you if he found out about the, ah…” He mimed whipping someone with his free hand.

“Exile me. Permanently.”

“I’m sorry.”

Loki sighed. “Me too. Maybe with time that would change, but right now he cannot know. Please.”

“I won’t tell him. Like I said, you have my oath. Even if you hurt Tony, I won’t tell Thor that part.”

“Thank you,” Loki said. “I appreciate it, more than you can know.”

“Appreciate what?” James said.

“Keeping the nature of my relationship with Tony from Thor,” Loki said awkwardly. Talking about such taboo things openly was difficult for him, but these were two of Tony’s closest friends.

“Oh. Yeah. Not a problem.” James shrugged. “It’s not like I spend a ton of time with Thor anyway, outside of missions.” He sat. “You take good care of my friend, Loki.”

Loki sighed. “I was already threatened with the Hulk if I hurt him.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything like that. Just, he seems happy. And don’t let him hurt you, either. He’s good at pushing people away. The trick is to just give him some space and then don’t let go when he freaks out.”

“I feel awkward talking about him when he’s not here,” Loki said. “I appreciate your concern, though, thank you.” He changed the subject. “What did Strange say?”

“He’s willing to let us come use a prisoner as a guinea pig, provided we don’t hurt the guy.”

Bruce asked, “Would taking away someone’s magic hurt?”

“If humans used innate magic, then yes,” Loki replied. He’d had this conversation with Tony before, when they were building the device. “But magic is not part of your bodies. A few of you can learn to manipulate the energies of this realm, but you were not born with it like I was.

“Taking away my magic would be like ripping out a lung or other necessary organ. The D-4” -- he wrinkled his nose at the name -- “should simply remove a human’s ability to access magic drawn from the realm itself.”

“I am dying to know how that works,” Bruce breathed, eyes lit up with the desire to learn.

“And we’ll tell you all about it later,” Tony said, returning to the room. “Rhodey, do we have a guinea pig?”

“We do. We need to leave here in the morning to go see Strange.”

“Great. We have the go-ahead from Ross and Hill is drafting the memo. It’ll be ready to post to the SHIELD servers as soon as we’ve tested the D-4.” He grinned. “Since we have the evening free, how about dinner and a movie? It’s not often I get to hang with my partner _and_ my two best friends.”

Loki smiled softly. “Whatever you like, Tony.”

“I’m game,” James said, and Bruce nodded.

“Yessss.” Tony beamed. “So who’s up for _Sharknado 4_?”

They all groaned. Loki smirked. Tearing apart a film with two scientists and an engineer? This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to **namelesslynightlock** for the cult member idea.


	15. Doom

The next morning, Loki willed himself and Tony to the magical prison where they were meeting Doctor Strange. Tony was wearing the suit with the D-4 mounted on the gauntlet, helmet open. Loki wore his armor, just to annoy Strange, and carried a small tool kit for Tony should any modifications need to be made to the device.

“Hey, Stranger Danger,” Tony greeted the man in the silly cape who looked at them with distaste.

“Stark. Loki.” Strange was curt with both of them. “I understand you will not harm your test subject.”

“We shouldn’t,” Tony agreed.

“If this works,” Strange said, “I would have you repeat the process on the remaining Zealots. It would make keeping them incarcerated much simpler.”

“The more guinea pigs, the better,” Tony replied cheerfully. Loki knew he was doing it just to irritate the Doctor, and Loki put on an equally sunny smile to unnerve the man.

Strange eyed them both warily. Loki fought the urge to laugh. “This way,” Strange said, and turned on his heel. He led them down a dim hallway to a cell, occupied by a single man. 

Loki could see the wards on the cell. Not half bad work, for mortals, although Loki could see many areas that could use improvement. “You may open the door, Strange. He cannot hurt us.”

The human waved his fingers in a spell -- how cute, that he had to do that -- and the door swung open. Loki stepped inside, followed by Tony.

“You cannot do this,” their test subject growled. “I will--”

Tony shot him with the D-4 unceremoniously. A burst of light came out, but nothing else happened.

This prisoner laughed. “The great Iron Man cannot--”

Loki cast a silencing spell, and then one for immobilization. Tony chuckled. “Let’s crack this thing open,” he said, referring to the D-4. He took his gauntlets off, and swapped the one without the device for the tool kit Loki held. Loki conjured a small table for Tony to work on. The wards on the room would have deterred a lesser mage, but Loki was no mortal. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Strange, standing just outside the cell, looking peeved.

It took some fiddling with the frequencies, but Tony got it to work with Loki’s input. When Tony fired at the Zealot, the man let out a soundless cry, and glowed briefly. Loki could see his connection to Midgard’s magic wither.

Tony beamed, and Loki kissed him. “Bravo, my love.” He played it up, knowing Strange was watching.

“Couldn’t have done it without you, babe.” Tony took Loki’s hand and gazed into his eyes soulfully. Loki wanted to giggle as he heard Strange muttering under his breath in reaction.

“If you two are done here,” Strange said in a normal tone of voice, “there are other Zealots in the building.”

Tony packed up his tool kit. Loki banished it to his pocket dimension, and dissolved the table. “Ready, Lokes?” At Loki’s nod, Tony stepped out of the cell. “Lead the way, Doc.”

Loki removed the holding spells from their test subject. The man began to weep. Loki almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

\---

“Well, that was a success,” Tony said as they arrived back in the compound, where Bruce and James waited for them in the lounge.

“It works?” Bruce asked.

“It does,” Loki confirmed.

“Awesome,” James said. “We actually have a chance at taking out Doom.”

“I’m going to get out of my suit and call Hill to release the memo.” Tony leaned up and pecked Loki on the lips. It was easier to reach with him in the suit. “Be right back.”

“You two are so cute,” James grinned. “How was Strange?”

“Reluctantly grateful.” Loki smiled gleefully, thinking of how irritated Strange had been at owing Loki and Tony. “He was very irritated with us.”

“I’ll bet.” James snickered.

“I think I never want to meet this guy,” Bruce said.

“He’s not so bad,” James remarked. “He’s just arrogant as hell and has a stick up his ass so far it touches his tonsils.” He paused thoughtfully. “Okay, maybe he is that bad.”

The trio chatted for a bit until Tony came back. He was smiling. “Okay, Hill released the memo, for the ‘stuff in storage’ to be moved four days from now. Hopefully Doom will pick it up in time. Otherwise she’ll delete the memo and release a new one.”

“Digital fishing,” James mused. “Hopefully Doom will take the bait sooner rather than later.”

“Yep.” Tony turned to Loki. “Will you let Thor know we’ll need him on Friday?”

“Of course. Speaking of which, I should probably return to New Asgardia. I have some business I was dealing with that cannot be put off any longer.”

Tony whined, “Aw, damn. I was hoping we could all hang out some more.”

“Soon, love,” Loki said, kissing his darling softly. “Perhaps, if things go well Friday, we can all celebrate together.”

“Sounds good, babe. Drop by the tower tomorrow night if you have time. I have some stuff to take care of myself.”

“Can I hitch a ride?” Bruce asked Loki.

“Certainly.” He held out a hand. “See you soon, James.”

“Bye, guys,” James said as Bruce grabbed Loki’s hand.

Loki took himself and Bruce back to the village, and they parted ways. Loki still had treasury business to attend to, and some other administrative tasks besides.

\---

Friday found the Avengers scattered strategically around a temporary warehouse on the outskirts of Chicago, waiting for Doom. Loki was bored. They were all bored. It was nearly dusk.

“Perhaps we should go home soon,” James said dejectedly over the comms. I don’t think he’s going to show up.”

“Eh, maybe he’ll strike at night,” Tony replied. “Normally he likes the daylight, but you never kn--”

There was an explosion in the yard as Doom appeared with a horde of Doombots.

“Yessss!” Tony crowed. “Finally!” 

As planned, Loki showed himself while the others stayed hidden. “Hello, Doom.” Loki smiled. It wasn’t a pleasant one. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“God of Mischief! You dare try and stop Doom?” The idiot sounded surprised.

“I dare. And so do my friends.” Everyone except Tony appeared, engaging the Doombots from three different approaches. Loki threw a fireball at Doom. His purpose was distraction.

The four of them fought, and fought hard. Loki ducked a blast from Doom, returning fire. Where was Tony? Loki wasn’t tiring, but he was getting frustrated. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Thor fry a bot, and he could hear the crunching of Hulk obliterating the metal men with his fists. 

“Where is your leader?” Doom mocked, trying and failing to hit Loki with another blast of magic. “Even Iron Man is no match for Doom!”

“He’s busy,” Loki said, hitting Doom hard with a concussive wave. The villain staggered. “He’s got better things to do than fight you.”

Doom growled and flew at Loki, trying to get in close. Loki didn’t let him. Where was Tony?

Hulk roared in pain. There was another crunching sound. Loki could hear the sizzle of frying circuits across the yard. James was shooting down at the bots from the air.

Loki used a heat spell on Doom, knowing it wouldn’t work but hoping to keep him distracted. What the Hel was taking Tony so--

Suddenly Doom glowed blue, screaming. The Doombots fell to the ground as one. The battle was won.

Tony came out from behind a stack of metal crates and put his helmet up. He looked apologetic. “Sorry about that. His frequency was different than the Zealots, and I had to recalibrate on the fly.”

Loki would have to study Midgardian magic more. He wasn’t sure how the frequency alterations were necessary. He looked around. Hulk was gleefully stomping on the fallen bots, and James was shoving a bound Doctor Doom towards some waiting SHIELD agents. Tony had insisted they stay out of the fight so there would be fewer possible casualties, but they were happy to take custody of Doom once he was powerless.

Thor came over, beaming. “That was great fun! Thank you, Tony, brother. I have not had a proper battle in some time.”

Tony laughed. “You’re welcome, Thor.”

“Shall we feast?” Thor asked hopefully.

“Sure thing, Point Break.” Tony clapped Thor on the shoulder even as he smiled at Loki. “Let’s go round up Hulk and get out of here.”


	16. A Realization

The next morning, Loki woke from a very sexy dream, and it reminded him of something. Tony was already awake, half-sitting next to Loki, reading something on a StarkPad. “Good morning, my love.”

“Oh hey, Lokes.” Tony put the tablet aside. “Sleep well?”

“Very.” Loki reached out and caressed his partner’s leg under the covers. “I was thinking about something the other day. Do you think the man at Fallen Angel could find me a discreet teacher for ropework? I did some reading, and from the sound of it it’s best learned from someone who knows what they’re doing.”

“Mike? Yeah, probably.” Tony looked confused. “You okay with someone else putting their hands on me?”

“If it wasn’t sexual for them, I think so. And you could keep your underwear on.”

Tony grinned. “I’d really enjoy that, then. I’ll call him when we get out of bed.” Tony slid back down so he was laying eye-level with Loki. “You know, we’re still in bed. And last night was the first time we’ve fucked in a while.” He leaned in and kissed Loki. “I’ve missed you, my god.”

“Mm. I’ve missed you too, pet. Maybe we can play after breakfast.” Loki reached up and tugged Tony’s hair, making him moan and baring his throat. “Right now, though, I would very much like to have you.” Last night they had kept to their hands and mouths, and Loki wanted more.

He bit at Tony’s neck, just enough to hurt a little but not enough to break the skin. “We haven’t played since your transformation. I would very much like to see how much you can handle now.” The idea of being able to hit Tony harder, to not have to be as careful with him, turned him on immensely.

Tony groaned. “Yes, my god. Please.”

Loki threw the covers off them and rolled Tony onto his back, laying on top of him. He didn’t have to worry about his weight being too much for his love anymore, and it was wonderful. He kissed his way down Tony’s body and took his cock into his mouth. He sucked him until he was on the edge, and then pulled away.

Tony whimpered, but Loki pulled his legs further apart and up, bending his pet nearly in half. He slicked himself and pushed into Tony, more roughly than he could have if Tony was still mortal. Tony keened and thrust his hips upwards, taking Loki as deep as he could. Loki fucked him hard and fast, biting at Tony’s neck and shoulder as he drove into him over and over. The bed shook as Loki used his full strength to fuck his pet as hard as he wanted. He no longer had to hold himself back, and it was bliss.

He came, and kept going. Tony came, shuddering. “Don’t stop,” Tony said roughly. Loki took him at his word and fucked into Tony without stopping. Sweat dripped from his brow onto Tony’s skin. There was a crack and the bed dropped, tilting it slightly but Loki kept going. Tony came first this time, Loki following a moment later.

Loki rolled onto his side. He was breathing hard, and glowed with the physical exertion.

Tony laughed breathlessly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you sweat like that before.”

“”I’ve never been able to use my full strength on you before.” Loki smiled.

“We broke the bed,” Tony giggled. “It’s steel. We shouldn’t have been able to.”

“I will fix it,” Loki told him. “And brace it with magic.”

“I’m going to have to learn you all over again,” Tony said. “This is going to be fun.”

They had a nap, and then Loki fixed the bed. They showered together, nearly shattering the marble tiles in their passion.

They were both giddy as they dressed and ate breakfast. Everything was different, even though it was familiar. They hadn’t gotten to enjoy it before. They had sex again after the meal, this time breaking the back of the couch.

“I need new furniture,” Tony said, catching his breath.

Loki snorted. “I’ll just reinforce everything for you. It’s easier.”

“Sounds good. Can you do the dining table next? I want you to have me over it.”

By afternoon they were in bed again, dozing lightly.

Tony rolled over to face Loki and groaned. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think I’m fucked out for now.”

Loki made a sleepy noise of agreement and pulled the covers up over his head. He heard Tony giggle. He smiled to himself, and went back to sleep.

When he woke, Tony was gone. “FRIDAY?”

“The boss is in the workshop, Loki. He says to come down if you want.”

“Tell him I’ll be there in a few minutes, please.” Loki stretched, feeling his muscles aching pleasantly. He took a quick shower, dressed in comfortable clothes, and willed himself to the shop. Tony was immersed in programming something.

“Hey, babe. Gimme a minute,” Tony said distractedly.

Loki pulled his StarkPad from his pocket dimension and settled on the small, ratty sofa. He started to read a new science fiction novel he’d downloaded and hadn’t had the chance to start yet.

He was almost done with the book, and was thoroughly engrossed in it, when he heard Tony swear. Loki looked up from his tablet. “What’s wrong, pet?”

“I am so sorry, babe. I got into what I was doing, and didn’t notice the time.” Tony looked distressed.

Loki frowned, confused. “Why does it matter what time it is?”

“It’s been almost two hours since you came down. And I said I’d only be a minute. I’m really sorry.”

“You’re fine, my love. I’ve just been reading.”

Tony seemed shocked. “It doesn’t bother you?”

“If we had somewhere to be, it might.” Loki set his tablet down and stood, making his way to where Tony sat. He kissed the top of his partner’s head. “I was enjoying my novel. No harm done. You can keep working, if you like. The book is the first of a series.”

Tony stared at Loki, looking like he’d just been slapped. “Oh, shit.”

“What?”

“I think I might be in love with you.”

Loki wasn’t sure if Tony was joking or not. “Because I let you work?” he asked lightly.

“No. I mean, yes, that too, but-- how are you so perfect for me?” Tony was freaking out, and it was starting to freak Loki out too. So Loki did the first thing that came to mind: he hugged Tony.

Tony grabbed onto him like an anchor. He was breathing hard. Loki knew Tony had panic attacks. Was this one? Was loving Loki bad? Loki shoved that train of thought aside and focused on his partner. “Tony. Breathe.”

Tony sucked in a gasp of air, and Loki stroked his back. “It’s all right, beloved. I’m not going anywhere. Just relax.” He kept saying soothing things as Tony, bit by bit, slumped into Loki’s side.

Finally, Tony looked up at Loki. “I am so sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Loki petted Tony’s hair, still soothing.

“No, I do. I just… it came out of nowhere, and I wasn’t ready for it, and my first thought was ‘holy shit, he’s going to leave me.’ And I know you wouldn’t do that but everyone else has and I just panicked.” Tony watched Loki with pleading eyes. “Do you forgive me?”

“I forgive you, pet, but you have done nothing wrong.” Loki leaned down and kissed him softly. Now that Tony had calmed, Loki was starting to realize that, oh Norns, Tony loved him too. He stood, smiling so wide he felt his face might crack. “I love you, my sweet.”

“I love you too, Loki.” Tony’s eyes were wide, and his voice nearly broke as he said it.

Loki wrapped his arms around his partner in another hug, squeezing him tight against his belly, knowing that it wouldn’t hurt his love. He knew he would remember this moment for the rest of his life, no matter what happened: the first time anyone had ever told Loki they loved him. He felt tears pricking at his eyes.

“Hey Lokes?”

“Yes, beloved?”

“Can we go back to bed now?”

“Gladly.” Loki willed them there, directly onto the bed, and pulled Tony against him. He pressed his mouth to Tony’s. His first kiss with someone who loved him. He couldn’t get over that, and he didn’t think he ever would.

To his surprise, Tony rolled them over so Loki was on his back. “Let me show you how much I love you, my god.” He bent down and claimed Loki’s mouth, kissing him deeply. Loki undressed them with a thought, and Tony began working his way down Loki’s body. He watched Loki’s face the whole time. Loki stroked his hair, a litany of praise falling from his lips. He closed his eyes as Tony took him into his mouth. The combination of happiness and pleasure was almost too much to bear.

When Loki felt himself getting close, Tony stopped and pulled back. Loki made a noise of protest, but Tony sat up and straddled Loki’s hips. “Lube yourself for me, my god? I want to ride you.”

Loki cast the spell gladly, and held Tony’s hips lightly as his pet lowered himself onto Loki’s cock. They have never had sex this way before, and it was strange to be beneath Tony when Loki was male. Tony began to move, and the rhythm of his body made his passage tighten and relax around Loki naturally. Loki moaned loudly and his hands clutched at Tony’s hips.

Tony picked up speed. “Hurt me, my god. I need it.”

Loki let go of those beautifully twisting hips and slapped Tony across the face. Tony cried out and rode Loki faster, driving Loki deep within himself. Loki pulled him down by his hair and bit into his neck, hard. It took more effort now, and Loki loved being able to bite as hard as he liked. He thrust up into his pet. “My perfect love, my darling, my sweet--” Loki gasped as Tony gyrated his hips. “Like that, yes, again.”

Tony did it again, and again, and then Loki was coming, pumping Tony full of his seed. He pushed Tony upright, and took hold of his member with a slick hand. He jacked his lover off, none too gently, and Tony cried out as he came.

Loki pulled Tony against his chest and held him there, still inside him. They were both panting. Slowly they regained their breath, and Loki’s softened cock slid out of Tony on its own. Loki turned them on their sides and cleaned them up with a spell.

“I love you,” Tony said, tilting his head up to look at Loki. “And not just because you’re an amazing fuck.”

Loki just laughed.


	17. A Helping Hand

That night, Loki and Tony watched a film after dinner. When it was over, Loki decided it was time to play. “Remember that enema kit we bought?”

“I’d forgotten about that, actually. We got so much stuff that day…” Tony’s eyes lit up. “Am I getting fisted tonight?”

Loki laughed at Tony’s eagerness. “You are, my pet. Go undress, use it, and let me know when you’re ready for me.”

Tony scrambled off the couch. “Yes, my god!”

Obviously this was a thing his pet very much wanted. Before they began Loki would ask him about his previous experience. He read while he waited, but his mind wasn’t really on the story. It was on what he’d do to his pet tonight.

About ten minutes passed before Tony returned, naked. “I am ready, my god.” He was practically bouncing on his heels.

Loki stood and walked towards the bedroom. “Come.” He didn’t look back, knowing Tony was following. “Sit on the bed,” he ordered. He went into the closet and chose some things from the armoire that held all their toys: the buffalo hide flogger from their first day together. The cat o’ nine tails with the knots at the end of the tails. The long, rectangular wooden paddle. And, of course, Tony’s collar.

Emerging from the closet, Loki laid the things he’d brought on the foot of the bed. Tony looked at the items. “Like what you see, pet?”

“Yes, my god. Very much.”

“Would you like to be restrained tonight?”

“Please. Yes.”

Loki didn’t bother returning to the armoire, summoning the restraints and spreader bar to his hands. He laid them down. “Collar first, my darling.” Loki put it on his pet, fussing with it a little to make the green leather fit just right. He was taking his time tonight.

“I’ve never fisted anyone before,” Loki told his pet, “but I’ve been reading up on it and watching videos. I’m guessing you’ve done this.”

“I have, my god, but only with women whose hands were much smaller than yours.” Tony licked his lips. “I’ve never had anyone this big do it before.”

“I wanted to wait until you were Aesir before I did this,” Loki confessed. “This way you’re more resilient.”

“Thank you for thinking of my health, my god.” Tony smirked. “Although I would have gladly tried it with you before this.”

Loki chuckled. “I know, pet. But I am more comfortable now.”

“That’s important to me, my god,” Tony said softly. He was looking at Loki with adoration in his eyes, and Loki couldn’t resist bending down and stealing a kiss.

“You are such a good sub. I love you.”

“I love you too, my god.”

They gazed at each other tenderly for a long moment, smiling.

Loki sighed happily and broke away to pick up the wrist cuffs. He buckled them onto Tony. “Stand up.” When Tony did, he added the waist cuff.

“I’m not going to bind you yet, pet.” Loki picked up the buffalo flogger. “Right now I want you against the wall, facing it. Like we did our first time together.”

Tony beamed. “Yes, my god.” He went to the wall and braced himself, as he had those many weeks ago.

Loki started slowly. He knew more than he had back then, but he wanted to warm Tony up before he got rough. Once Tony relaxed in place, Loki began to whip him in earnest. Strike. Twitch. Strike again. He lost himself in the interplay of whip and muscles, covering Tony in blows from shoulders to heels with the exception of his lower back. Tony’s skin didn’t even pinken, so Loki struck harder, the way he could have never done when Tony was mortal.

It felt so good to be able to put real power behind his blows. He still held back some, but he didn’t have to be anywhere near as careful with his sub as he used to be. Before now, Loki had to be delicate. Now, though? He could be as rough as he wanted to be.

Tony began to moan and shudder under the blows. Time to switch whips. Loki retrieved the cat o’ nine tails and ran the tails lightly over Tony’s back, just to let him know what was coming next. He struck lightly a few times, getting used to the whip.

“Breathe for me, my pet. This is going to hurt.” Loki brought the whip down hard on his lover’s flesh, and took pleasure in Tony’s cry of pain. He did it again, and again, changing angles and intensity. Tony shuddered and cried out again. He was tensing up, so Loki stopped. It was time to move on.

He grabbed Tony by the hair with his free hand and turned him to face Loki. Loki kissed him almost violently, claiming his mouth, his entire being as belonging to his god. “You are mine,” Loki growled.

“Yes,” Tony panted. “I am yours, my god. For as long as you’ll have me.”

Loki shuddered with pleasure at the words. “That may be a very long time, my pet.” He kissed Tony again, briefly. “Go bend over the bed.”

“My god? I’d like to watch your face while you fist me, if that’s okay.”

Loki stroked his cheek. “Gladly, my pet. But first I want to try that paddle on you.”

Tony grinned. “Yes, my god.” He walked over to the bed, and Loki thought it a shame that the whip marks were disappearing already. Ah well. It was for the best, but Loki would miss the delicious pleasure of pressing on already sore spots later. Tony bent over, and Loki swapped the cat for the paddle. 

Standing behind and to the side of Tony, he slapped his pet’s ass with the wood. Tony moaned deliciously. Loki began to experiment, seeing how his pet would sound when Loki hit the upper parts of his cheeks as opposed to the tender flesh where ass met thighs. He liked the latter the best, he decided, and paddled Tony thoroughly if not very hard. The point of this was to tease, not put Tony over the edge.

“I can take more, my god,” Tony said when Loki stopped.

Loki smiled to himself, knowing Tony would hear it in his voice. “I know, pet, but we haven’t gotten to the highlight of the evening yet.” 

Tony laughed breathlessly. “Yes, my god.”

“Lay on the bed, face up, hands at your sides.,” Loki commanded. He picked up the clips that would hold Tony’s wrists to his waist and cast a reinforcement spell on them. He did the same with the spreader bar.

Tony watched curiously. “May I ask what you’re doing, my god?”

“Using magic to make sure your restraints don’t break. Steel may be strong enough to hold mortals in place, but not gods.” Loki secured Tony’s wrist cuffs to the one around his middle.

As he worked, Tony said, “Now is not the time, but I want to ask you about the god thing later.”

“Noted.” Loki put ankle cuffs on Tony, then the spreader bar between them. Tony’s legs were spread almost uncomfortably wide. Loki conjured a rope, and tied one end to the D-ring on an ankle cuff. He looped the other end around the headboard, then tied it to the other cuff, bringing Tony’s legs high in the air towards his face. “How is this, pet?”

Tony shifted, testing his position. “Can you lower them just a little?”

“Certainly.” Loki made the adjustments, until Tony was more comfortable. He stepped back and looked at the lovely picture Tony made, legs spread wide, bent nearly double, ready for Loki’s pleasure. He picked up the paddle again.

This time he was less gentle. He still didn’t want to make Tony cry, but he wanted his ass still warm when Loki penetrated it. Tony writhed and moaned deliciously under the blows, especially when Loki hit the sweet spot at the tops of his thighs.

One last blow cracked the paddle in two, and Loki threw the pieces aside. He’d have to get stronger wood. Maybe from Alfheim. He knelt in front of Tony’s exposed rear and conjured lubricant onto his entire hand.

“Are you ready, my pet?”

“Yes, my god.” Tony’s cock was hard and weeping where it lay exposed. Ignoring it, Loki leaned down and licked at Tony’s hole. His sub wasn’t expecting it, and he gasped. Loki teased the puckered skin with his tongue until Tony was moaning in pleasure, and then slid it into Tony’s ass as if he was kissing his mouth. He licked into it, fucking it with his tongue.

“Ohmygod, that feels so good, thank you, oh my god, yes yes--” If Loki had known how much Tony enjoyed this, he would have done it far sooner. He kept it up another few minutes, until his tongue started to ache. He pulled back, and Tony whimpered at the loss. He slid three fingers into his pet, knowing Tony could take it, and began fucking him with them. He added a fourth after a long moment.

Tony was twisting and moaning, trying to force his ass down on Loki’s hand. “You want more, pet?”

“Yes please, my god, I’ll do anything you want. I mean it. Anything.”

“I’ll hold you to that someday, my pet. But for now…” He pushed his hand in up past his knuckles, not adding his thumb yet, sliding in and out of Tony. One he’d loosened up slightly, Loki added his thumb and pushed slowly in.

Tony cried out, and Loki very nearly spent himself in his pants. Having his entire hand in his lover was like nothing he’d imagined. He pulled back out slowly, just enough so that the thickest part of his hand filled Tony’s ring of muscle. He slid it back and forth, just a little, then slowly made a fist. Tony groaned in pleasure, and Loki kept up those little back and forth motions, increasing their length until he was pushing in and out from the edge of his knuckles all the way up to his wrist.

When Tony loosened even more, Loki pulled his fist out all the way and then pushed it back in up to halfway up his forearm. He fucked Tony with his arm, all the way and then back in, over and over as he picked up speed. Tony was shaking and cursing and begging to come, but Loki didn’t relent. When Tony began to weep from need, Loki stopped, half his forearm inside Tony.

“Are you ready to come, my pet?”

“Yes please my god please please please god let me come please Loki --” Tony kept begging as Loki began to fist him again, more roughly this time, and leaned in to take all of Tony’s cock down his throat in one motion. He swallowed around the head once, twice, still pumping his fist, and then Tony screamed with pleasure and his cock throbbed its seed into Loki’s throat. 

Tony went limp, and Loki sat back to gently remove his hand from his pet. He cleaned Tony with a spell, undid his restraints with another, and fetched water with a third. Sitting next to Tony’s torso, he made his sub drink some water. Then Loki undressed and laid down, positioning Tony like a doll so that Loki was wrapped around him. “Such a good pet, so good for me. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my god.” Tony slurred, and Loki let him fly, murmuring words of endearment to his beloved. Loki was still immensely turned on, but Tony’s comfort was more important right now. He stroked Tony’s back and relaxed. He thought he’d done well as a dom tonight. Hopefully Tony thought so too.

He had told Loki earlier that their ropework teacher would be there Wednesday night. Loki couldn’t wait.


	18. Learning the Ropes

“Something I was wondering,” Tony said the next morning over breakfast.

“Yes, darling?” Loki reached across the table for the butter, and smirked as Tony looked down her shirt.

“I know you like vaginal penetration, but do you not do anal? I mean, I’m always happy to bottom, you know how much I love it, but you’ve never asked me to top and I was curious.”

Loki considered her answer as she buttered her toast. “I did it a few times back in Asgard, but we’ve already established that the Aesir aren’t the best lovers in the realms.” She took a neat bite, chewed, swallowed. “I have nothing against it. We could try it sometime if you like.”

“I’d like that,” Tony replied. “Not that I’m dying to do it, I just want to do _everything_ with you.”

Loki smiled. “And I you, pet.”

They shared a heated look before returning to their meals.

“There’s something I was wondering, too,” Loki said after she finished her toast. “Want to try out that strap-on after breakfast?”

“Yes, please.” Tony ate quietly for a few minutes. “Oh. I forgot to ask again. The god thing.”

“God thing?”

“Yeah. You said I’d be a god, but I don’t seem to have any, I dunno, powers?”

Loki laughed. “Tony. Have you noticed how much more you’ve been inventing as of late? You’re constantly full of new ideas, even moreso than before.”

“Huh. Is that what that is?”

“I would expect nothing less from the God of Innovation.” Loki smiled at her love.

“God of Innovation. I can run with that.” Tony grinned. “Think it would look good on my business card?”

\----

After a delightful lesson in use of a strap-on, Loki returned to New Asgardia. It was Monday, and they both had work to do. Tony had plans tonight with Pepper, which Loki was slightly uncomfortable with. She knew it was unnecessary jealousy, that Tony and Pepper hadn’t worked out for many reasons, but this was her first relationship and Tony was having dinner with his ex-girlfriend. It made her twitchy, now that she was alone to think about it.

To distract herself, she tracked down Thor and challenged him to a spar.

“I would be delighted, sister!” Thor hugged her. “It has been some time since we have had fun together.” They walked out to the practice ring near the edge of the village, talking as they went.

“What troubles you, Loki?”

She immediately felt defensive. “What makes you think something is wrong?”

Thor chuckled knowingly. “You’re asking me to spar. You never do that unless something’s bothering you. Well, you ask sometimes if you want to fight me. But you don’t seem angry.”

Loki decided to try actually talking to Thor about her relationship, for once. “Tony is having dinner with Pepper tonight.”

“Ah. You are jealous. You shouldn’t be. He obviously cares for you very much.”

“I know he does,” Loki replied. “He told me Saturday that he’s in love with me.”

Thor stopped walking and threw his arms around her, picking her up in a bear hug. “That’s wonderful!”

“Put me down, you oaf,” she said, but smiled. It was lovely to have her brother be happy for her. “I love him too, and he knows it. I know there’s no reason to be jealous, but I can’t help it.”

Thor put his hands on Loki’s shoulders and looked her solemnly in the eyes. “Loki, I know Tony, and I have seen him interact with Pepper both while they were together and after they parted. Trust me, they were not good together. She loved him, but treated him as a child.”

Loki wrinkled her nose. “Tony said as much, but he said he also acted like one.”

“She encouraged him to be dependent on her. ‘Enabling’, I think the mortals call it. I believe they both liked it, at the time, but a man needs a partner, not a mother.” Thor began to walk again, and Loki fell into step with him.

“I made him an As,” Loki confessed.

“I would have been surprised if you didn’t. And I am glad my friend will live longer than most mortals. I hope your relationship lasts as long as you both live.”

Loki warmed at Thor’s words. “Thank you, brother. That means a great deal to me.” She smirked. “Now we just need to find you a woman.”

Thor blushed. “I heard from Jane yesterday. We broke up because I was on Asgard all the time, and never there for her. Now that I’m here in Midgard permanently, she’d like to try again.”

Loki clapped her brother on the shoulder. “She is fierce and intelligent. I wish you well.”

Thor’s eyebrows rose. “I thought you hated her.”

Rolling her eyes, Loki said, “I never hated her. I just thought it was a bad idea to fall for a mortal when Odin would never approve the match.” She shrugged. “He has gone now, and an old tutor of mine would be happy to have the King of the Aesir in her debt by making his queen immortal. If you two work out, that is.”

Thor perked up. “Truly? You believe Jane could be transformed?” He looked ready to weep with joy.

“One step at a time, brother. Court your woman. See if you two are compatible in the long-term. And do not offer her immortality until you are absolutely certain.”

“Of course, sister.” Thor nodded as they reached the practice ring. As they entered they summoned their armor. “Now. Let us return your cheer, Loki. I never believed I would have the pleasure of saying this, but I miss how happy you’ve been lately.”

“For that,” Loki said, summoning her favorite spear, “I won’t even stab you today.”

Thor laughed, and they began the dance.

\----

By Wednesday night Loki was getting jumpy. He had become used to regular sex, and hadn’t seen Tony since his introduction to the strap-on. But Tony needed time with his mortal friends. Loki’s libido needed to calm itself for now.

Tony must have been feeling the same way, though, because he texted Loki two hours before their ropework lesson. _Free yet? I need to get fucked before the instructor gets here. Otherwise I’ll get an inappropriate hardon_.

Loki laughed, and rather than replying he just appeared in the workshop. “On your knees, pet.”

“Oh thank fuck you’re here,” Tony breathed, and knelt at Loki’s feet.

Opening his pants, Loki pulled his half-hard member free. “Suck me, and you’ll get what you want.”

Tony obeyed immediately, licking and sucking until Loki had come in his mouth. It didn’t take long. Loki pulled him up by the hair, pushed him over a workbench, and pulled his pants down as Tony moaned. He slapped Tony’s ass once, hard, then summoned lubricant and pushed his way slowly into his pet.

Tony groaned and shoved himself back onto Loki’s cock. It had to hurt, given how tight Tony felt, but obviously his pet wanted that. Loki grabbed him by the hair again and fucked him through one orgasm before they both had a second.

“Goddamn I needed that,” Tony said, once they cleaned up and slouched into the shop’s sofa.

“Me too, pet.” Loki chuckled. “I was irritable enough that Thor nearly threw me out of a meeting this afternoon.”

“Well, it’s still afternoon here. I’m thinking about a quick dinner before Lakeisha comes.”

Loki gathered that Lakeisha was their instructor’s name. “I’m a bit nervous, I must admit.”

“You’ll be fine,” Tony said, waving off the concern. “Just do what she tells you and we’ll be okay.”

“You’re right, pet.” Loki kissed his temple. “What did you have in mind for dinner?”

\----

Lakeisha was a petite, curvy black woman with natural hair. She brought a taller, thinner woman with her -- her submissive, Tamara. Lakeisha also carried a large duffel bag. “What is it you’re looking to learn?” she said to Loki after the introductions were over. “And how much experience do you have?”

“I am interested in shibari,” he replied, “although I am open to other things too. I have zero experience. My sub has some.” Tony stood next to him, letting Loki do the talking.

“Well,” she said, “there are different kinds of ropework. Shibari is a beautiful art form, and I’d be happy to teach you, but if you want something more physical I have a good idea where to start.”

“Physical, how?” Loki asked.

“I’ll show you a few floorwork moves so you can get an idea.” Lakeisha moved to the middle of the floor. “Tamara?”

Tamara tied her long braids into a bun with a practiced move, and then stripped her clothes off as Lakeisha removed a very long piece of rope from her duffel. Tamara sat cross-legged on the floor, and Lakeisha knelt behind her. The domme wrapped the rope around her sub in an intricate pattern, breathed in and out audibly, and then unwrapped all but Tamara’s wrists. She rewrapped her, in a different pattern, and pulled tight. Breathe, unwrap. Rewrap, breathe, unwrap. There was a rhythm to it. Tamara had her eyes closed and was visibly sinking into subspace as Lakeisha worked. It went on for about ten minutes before Lakeisha unwrapped her sub for the final time. 

Lakeisha sat back against the couch and pulled Tamara into her lap. “Can she get some water?”

Tony went to the kitchen to fetch it. Loki stayed quiet out of respect for Tamara’s state of mind. He and Lakeisha’s eyes met, and they smiled at each other. He was deeply impressed by what she’d been able to do. No pain, no words, just breathing and wrapping. They made a beautiful couple, but Loki had been so focused on her technique that he hadn’t had anything sexual cross his mind. It was interesting.

Tony returned. Lakeisha gave Tamara water, and Tamara lay on the plush rug with her head in Lakeisha’s lap. Lakeisha stroked her sub’s back idly as she began to speak. “What did you think?”

“I thought it was amazing,” Loki said sincerely. “Tony is my first submissive, and we have done many things together, but he is a masochist and I’ve never tried topping him without an element of pain involved. It never occurred to me that we could do something like this.”

“And you, Tony?” It was the first time the domme had addressed Tony since the introductions.

“I have a lot of experience with bondage, ma’am, but nothing like what you just did. As Loki said, I like pain kind of a lot.”

She rolled her eyes. “You can top someone without hurting them. Is this something you’re both interested in learning?”

Loki didn’t have to think twice. “Yes,” he said. He turned to look at his sub. “Yes?”

“I’d love to, Sir.” They had previously agreed to keep Tony’s normal form of address private.

Lakeisha looked down at Tamara, who was watching with clear brown eyes. “Are you okay to sit up and watch, baby?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Tamara smiled and sat up. They shared a brief but tender kiss, and then Tamara scooped up her clothes. “Where’s the restroom?”

“Tony?” Loki said. It was a command, not a question.

“This way, miss.” Tony led Tamara out of the room, towards the hallway.

When Tony returned, the three of them sat comfortably on the furniture. Lakeisha started with a lesson on safety, which Loki paid close attention to. Tamara returned at some point during the lecture, fully dressed once more, and sat next to her domme.

Then came time for the hands-on lesson. Loki had Tony get on the floor, and he and Lakeisha sat behind him. They spent half an hour going over technique. Lakeisha would wrap Tony, and then Loki would unwrap him and do the same move Lakeisha had. She taught him that the purpose of the breathing was to keep the sub grounded. 

Tony’s eyes were closed, and it was obvious that the ropework was having the same effect on him that it did on Tamara. Loki was fascinated.

The lesson ended. Loki went to the kitchen and got water for Tony, not wanting to show off in front of guests. As Tony drank, Loki walked the women to the elevator and thanked them profusely. He paid Lakeisha for her time, and they arranged to have a shibari lesson in the future.

He returned to Tony, and carried his pet to the bedroom. Tony was still out of it, and Loki put them both to bed. Loki felt exhilarated by what he had just learned, and was excited to put it to use when it was just the two of them. As Tony dozed, Loki downloaded the ropework book Lakeisha had suggested and started to read.

There were so many things he wanted to do to his pet. Perhaps it would take an eternity to try them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done this kind of ropework as a sub before, and it really is magic. I can't explain why, but it just *works*. I tried to write it as realistically as I could...


	19. Relief

The next week, Thor knocked on Loki’s door. Loki had just taken Jane home. Thor had asked him to transport his sort-of girlfriend to New Asgardia a few days ago, and she had spent the last days and nights with Thor. But now his brother looked troubled, and nervous. Very nervous. “May I come in, Loki?”

“Of course.” Loki stepped back to let Thor inside, and closed the door behind him. “What’s wrong?”

“Can… can you cast a silencing spell? I do not wish us to be overheard.”

“My home has that spell on it already, as well as one to prevent Heimdall from watching me.” Loki was growing concerned. “You may speak freely here.”

They sat opposite each other in the small living room. Thor was silent for a long time, wringing his hands. “I… do you promise not to judge me, brother? For I believe there is something very wrong with me, and I… I do not wish to lose your respect.”

“I doubt you’ve done anything in the last handful of days that would truly worry me, Thor. Please. Tell me.”

“I… Jane hit me.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. The last thing he would wish on his brother was an abusive relationship. “Hit you?”

“On the… on the rear. Repeatedly.” Thor blushed bright red. “She… she told me I’d been very bad, and... and that I needed to be punished for it.”

Loki’s eyebrows shot up. “She spanked you.” His first reaction was to laugh, but he shoved it aside. Obviously Thor was really upset by this. Instead, he chose his words carefully. “How did it make you feel?”

Thor turned even redder and would not meet his eyes. “It did not hurt, of course, but I… Loki, I liked it. There is something very wrong with me.”

Loki wanted to collapse with relief. “No, Thor, there is nothing wrong with you,” he said kindly. “I have learned since we arrived on Earth that our people are abnormally close-minded about sexual practices, and that mortals are much more relaxed about such things. There are plenty of people who enjoy being spanked. It is not even considered strange, in this realm.”

“Truly?”

“Truly.” Loki decided to take a chance. “Tony enjoys being spanked sometimes.” And a million other worse things, of course, but he didn’t dare say more. “And Tony is one of the most powerful men in this realm.”

Thor’s eyes grew large. “And Tony is a strong warrior. Respected.”

“Yes.” Loki thought. “What did you do, after Jane finished?”

“We had-- we had the most incredible lovemaking. Loki, it was like nothing I’ve ever experienced before.”

“Are you angry with her?”

“No!” Thor said vehemently. “I… I wish to do it again.”

“It is my understanding that many powerful people enjoy giving up control in the bedroom. You spend all day being responsible for the well-being of others. It must be pleasant to be able to let go of that for a while.”

Thor finally relaxed, sinking back into his chair. “Yes. Yes, that’s it exactly. Thank you for understanding, brother. I feared you would hate me for this.”

Loki couldn’t imagine that his brother would ever reach the level of submission that Tony did, or engage in some of the same pleasures, but if Thor had a submissive streak it was the best thing that could have happened to Loki. “I do not hate you, Thor. In fact, I admire you for being able to talk to me about it.”

“You do?”

“I do. I have feared for months to tell you that Tony enjoys such things. I was afraid of exile, or worse.”

“I will not cast you out, brother. Not when I…” Thor blushed again. “Not when I enjoyed myself so.”

Loki smiled gently. “While I don’t want to know every detail of your sex life, you are welcome to speak with me any time about your concerns. And perhaps you could talk to Tony, too. I’m sure he could help you grow more comfortable with that side of yourself.”

“I… I do not know if I am ready to talk openly about it with anyone but you, but thank you. I will let you know, should I change my mind.”

“Of course, brother. Would you like some mead?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

They spent the rest of the evening drinking and talking about nothing consequential. Neither mentioned sex again, but Loki wanted to reinforce that nothing had changed between them. By the end of the night Thor was relaxed and laughing, the way he should be.

When he finally left, he hugged Loki tightly. “I love you, brother.”

“I love you too, Thor.”

“That makes me so happy to hear.” Thor smiled, a little watery. They’d had a lot to drink. “I miss our realm, but I am happy to have gained a brother.”

Loki felt a little weepy too as he closed the door. He leaned back against it and closed his eyes. He was _safe_. Loki wanted to cry from relief. Instead he willed himself to Tony’s penthouse.

Tony was watching a movie, but paused it. “You all right, babe?”

“I am fine. More than fine.” He sat next to Tony and hugged him close. “I cannot tell you details, for they are not mine to tell, but I no longer have to fear being exiled. I no longer have to fear my brother hating me.”

“Woah. I am dying to know what happened.”

“All I can say is that Thor and Jane have reunited.”

Tony was smart enough to figure it out, at least in vague terms. “Jane is kinky and Thor likes it.”

“Mm. As I said, the details are not mine to tell.”

“Jane’s the top, isn’t she?”

Loki just chuckled. He tilted Tony’s chin up with one finger and kissed him deeply.

“You’ve been drinking,” Tony observed when they parted. They were both breathing heavy.

“With Thor, yes.” Loki kissed him again. “I am done talking about my brother. May I take you to bed?”

“Always.”

\---

Loki spent the night, and headed home in the morning. It was afternoon is the village already. He went to his office and got some work done so that he could spend the weekend with Tony. Thor dropped by to ask him about some business, and gave Loki an extra-long hug when he left. It was cute and rather gratifying to have Thor so appreciative of him.

After dinner with his brother, he returned to Tony. “I have a present for you,” his beloved said.

“Oh?”

‘C’mon.” Tony led him to the bedroom. There was a smallish, curved anal plug in its packaging on the bed. “It vibrates,” Tony said. “I thought you could try wearing it while you fuck me.”

Loki was intrigued. He watched as Tony unwrapped the toy. “It has a wireless remote control,” his pet told him. “So you can adjust it as needed.”

“Or you could do it for me.”

Tony grinned. “Even better. Let me go clean this.”

Loki grinned back. “Allow me.” He used a tendril of magic to clean and lubricate the plug.

“I love magic. Want to bend over the bed?”

Loki did so. It was odd to have Tony be the one behind him. He was startled to feel Tony’s tongue swipe against his hole. “May I eat you out, my god?”

“Please. No one’s ever… I’m curious.”

Tony got down on his knees. At first it felt strange, but as Tony’s tongue laved him he realized that yes, he liked this very much. He moaned as Tony licked and sucked at the sensitive flesh, and his hips bucked involuntarily as Tony’s tongue penetrated him. Oh Norns, that felt good. Loki reached down and stroked his cock. He could come from this, he thought.

Then the toy was pressing into him. The curve of it made it rub against his prostate. Tony got up and laid on the bed, legs wide and bent at the knee. The remote was in his hand. “C’mon, my god. I want you in me before I turn it on.”

Loki awkwardly moved between Tony’s legs, the toy inside him distracting him. He slicked himself and pushed into Tony’s ass slowly. Once he was in all the way, Tony clicked a button on the remote.

Loki cried out with pleasure as the plug started to vibrate. He was suddenly desperate to come, and fucked Tony hard and fast. Chasing his orgasm, he was so very close when Tony clicked the remote again. The vibrations increased, and Loki came hard and loudly.

Tony reached down between them and started stroking himself as Loki stayed inside him, dazed with what had just happened. Loki was dimly aware of Tony climaxing beneath him. “Turn it on again,” Loki said breathlessly. “More.”

This time he was a little more used to it, although it still drove him wild. He plowed into Tony roughly, using him for his own pleasure, desperate for another release. Tony came first this time, which Loki was grateful for because he didn’t think he could last. He closed his eyes as he came, letting the powerful sensations wash over him.

He rolled to his side as Tony turned the toy off. He realized he was still panting. “That was amazing,” Loki said.

“Yeah, it was. Watching you… That was fantastic. I love seeing you lose control like that.” Tony seemed delighted.

“I think I’d like you to fuck me later,” Loki said. “Or, better yet, I’ll tie you down and ride you.”

“Hngh. Yes please, my god.”

Loki started making plans. This would be fun.

\----

True to his word, Loki bound Tony to the bed, hands above his head, rope attaching his wrist cuffs to the headboard. He put the nipple clamps on Tony, giving him a bit of pain, and straddled his hips.

It had been a very long time since Loki had taken anything but the toy this morning, so he eased the tip of Tony’s cock into himself slowly. It didn’t burn -- Loki had used a good deal of lube -- but the stretch was a bit more than he’d expected. He breathed in and out, fucking himself shallowly on the head of Tony’s member. He took more of it, then more, and then the head was in. He moaned, and slid down the rest of the way until his rear rested on Tony’s pubic bone.

“Oh, my god, you feel so good,” Tony groaned. 

“As do you, my pet.” Loki rose up, then came back down. Yes, he thought. He liked this, Tony underneath him and under Loki’s control. Loki began to ride him, enjoying the slide of Tony’s cock against his prostate. He picked up speed. It wasn’t enough to make him come, so he started stroking himself in time with his motions. His orgasm was a good one, although not the strongest he’d ever had.

He turned his attentions to Tony, who was shaking beneath him. Loki began to move faster, twisting his hips. He reached down and tugged at the nipple clamps none too gently.

“More, my god, please, more.”

Loki fucked his pet harder, and twisted the clamps brutally. Tony came with a shout, shuddering. It felt strange to feel a cock pulse inside him, throbbing with release.

After a moment, Loki unclipped Tony’s nipples and removed the restraints with magic. He climbed off his pet and cleaned both of them with a thought. He laid down and smiled at Tony.

“How was that, my love?”

“Good. Tony shivered, “Really good. You?”

“I liked it,” Loki said. “More your responses than my own. It was pleasant, for me, but I’d prefer to be the one topping most of the time.”

“I am totally fine with that. Whatever makes my god happy.”

“You make me happy, my love.” Loki kissed him gently. “Thank you for that.”

“Move in with me,” Tony said.

“What?”

“Move in with me. Commute to work. Live here. With me.”

Loki gave a delighted smile. “I’d love to, pet. Let me talk to Thor and make sure he’s okay with it.”

Loki was going to live with his partner. This would be fantastic.


	20. The Dinner Party

It took a few weeks to make the arrangements, but the day finally came when Loki was moving in with his beloved. He was excited beyond words. To be able to sleep beside his love every night, to share their lives… It was overwhelming, in the best of ways.

It had to be commemorated, of course. Which is why Tony, dressed in Aesir servant’s clothing and his chastity device, was doing all the unpacking while Loki propped his feet up and gave orders. Tony had long wanted to play servant to his prince, but Loki had had no interest in watching Tony clean. Moving them in together, though? This was entertainment.

“Shift that bookcase two centimeters to the left,” Loki ordered, twirling a riding crop in his hand idly.

“Yes, my god.” Tony moved the shelving.

“Hm. No, to the right a little. Half a centimeter.”

Tony rolled his eyes. They’d been at this for two hours, and Loki’s orders were getting sillier. He was having fun at Tony’s expense, and Tony knew it. “Yes, my god,” Tony said, and moved the bookcase again.

“You may unpack my books now. But first, I would like a glass of wine.”

Tony bowed and went to the kitchen. _Their_ kitchen. Loki’s smile hurt his face, it was so big. When Tony returned, he caught sight of Loki’s expression and his face lit up too. He brought the wine to Loki and held it out. “Your wine, my god.”

“One moment, pet.” Loki removed his shirt with a thought. “All right. You may hand it to me.” With a tendril of magic, he made Tony spill the wine on Loki’s chest. Loki gasped theatrically. “For shame, pet. You will have to be punished.”

Tony snickered. They had arranged beforehand that Tony would be mock-punished: a little pain, but only the kind that turned Tony on. This was merely a game. “To start with,” Loki said imperiously, “you must clean this mess up. With your tongue.”

Tony bent down and licked at Loki’s chest. Loki couldn’t help but shiver at the sensation. Tony ran his tongue slowly around one nipple before teasing the small bud with his teeth. He did the same to the other. Loki moaned and pushed Tony away. “Good enough, pet.” He removed his feet from the ottoman and pointed to it. “Pull your pants down and lay over that. I think you deserve a whipping.”

“Yes, my god.” Tony positioned himself as ordered. Loki ran the tip of the riding crop over the flesh of his ass. He smacked his pet’s rear with it, then began peppering Tony’s flesh with blows. He wasn’t hitting as hard as he could. Tony stayed relaxed, even as he moaned and squirmed with pleasure. “Oh god, please take off the chastity thing and fuck me already.”

Loki bit back a laugh. “Such an insouciant little servant. For that I’m going to fuck you in chastity.” Loki had wanted to do that for some time, but Tony had always been nervous about it. He had agreed to try it, though, because Loki wanted it so much. Oh, he had the best submissive in the world. “Get up. Bend over the back of the couch.”

“Yes, my god.” Tony stood, holding his pants up with one hand, and went to stand behind the couch. He dropped his pants again and bent over, bracing himself.

Loki got up, cleaning up all the spilled wine, and sauntered up behind Tony. He smacked his sub’s ass again with the crop. “I want to see if I can make you come while you’re wearing your device,” he said. “If you do, you get a reward.”

“And if I don’t?”

“No punishment, sweet. It just means you’ll have to pleasure yourself while I watch.”

“Yes, my god.”

Loki slicked himself and slid into his pet in one smooth move, and began fucking him without giving him time to adjust. He knew it wouldn’t hurt Tony, but it would burn a little. He used his lovely pet’s ass, feeling Tony shake beneath him as he grew increasingly desperate to come. “You cock belongs to me, my pet.”

“Yes, my god. _I_ belong to you, my god.”

Loki picked up his pace, aroused even further by his lover’s words. “Your pleasure is mine.”

Tony whimpered. He sounded close. “Yes, my god.”

Loki took pity on him, and he pulled Tony back by the hair and sunk his teeth into Tony’s neck. Tony cried out and came. It took no time at all for Loki to follow him to the height of pleasure.

Pulling out, Loki cleaned them with a spell. “Turn around,” he ordered. He knelt and unlocked his pet’s chastity device. Taking it off, he kissed his submissive’s cock softly before looking up at Tony. “You’re so very good for me, pet.”

“Thank you, my god.”

Loki stood up and pulled Tony to the couch, where he put his sub on his lap. Tony wasn’t in subspace, but Loki still wanted to cuddle and talk. He conjured them both some water. One their cups were empty, he banished them again and wrapped both arms around his pet. Tony laid his head on Loki’s shoulder.

After several long moments of comfortable silence, Loki asked, “So how was that?”

“Odd,” Tony said. “And maybe kind of hot?”

“You don’t sound sure.”

“I’m not. But I want to try it again sometime.”

Loki beamed. “Lovely.”

“I have one request, though.”

“Hm?” As if Loki would deny his beloved anything.

“Next time you’re planning to make me lick booze off you, can it be scotch?”

Loki laughed.

\---

Living with Tony was easy. Certainly, there were bits of electronics in strange places, and Tony had a habit of dropping his clothes on the floor unless they were suits, but Loki was so very happy that he didn’t care. He had his own space -- the room where he had turned Tony immortal became his permanent workroom -- and time to himself when he needed it. He was comfortable.

They redecorated the entire penthouse, to make it more _theirs_ instead of just Tony’s. And Loki insisted on buying some basic cookware. In New Asgardia he had gotten used to feeding himself, and unlike Tony he preferred not to exist on takeout alone. Loki kept to simple dishes, but they usually came out well, and making food for his partner was oddly satisfying. They still ordered meals delivered often, but not as much.

They both stayed busy. Loki maintained his numerous duties in New Asgardia, and Tony always had several projects going at once. Sometimes Loki would assist. Sometimes he’d quietly read while Tony worked, just enjoying each other’s company.

Avengers callouts still happened, but not often. Tony spent time with Pepper and James regularly. Sometimes Loki even joined them.

It was domestic bliss like Loki had never known. He hadn’t thought it was possible to be this happy. He’d never even allowed himself to dream of such a thing. Every time he woke up next to Tony, he thanked the Norns that this man had come into his life. He was blessed, truly.

\--

One day Thor came into Loki’s office in the village while she was up to her eyeballs in reports from the royal quartermaster. “Hello, sister!”

“Hello, Thor.” Things between Thor and Jane were going well, so Thor was smiling. Loki knew a bit more about their sex life than she wished, but every so often Thor would panic about his games with Jane. It was happening less and less, though. A good sign.

“I was wondering if you and Tony would be interested in having dinner with me and Jane this Saturday night.”

Loki was dubious. Jane didn’t particularly like her, although Jane was always polite when Loki ferried her to and from New Asgardia. “I am not sure Jane would enjoy that.”

“Jane knows how much you mean to me, and she knows you have helped me through some, ah, issues. She is very appreciative, and would like to get to know you better. And she has never met Tony.”

This meal was going to be weird and awkward. Loki just knew it. But it would make her brother happy. “Fine. Where shall we dine?”

“I was hoping we could come to your home. It has been some time since I have left the village for any reason other than Avengers duty.”

“I will ask Tony, but that should be acceptable.” They had never hosted anyone for dinner like this, but it was just her brother and his lover.

Thor smiled widely. “Thank you, sister! I will leave you to your work.”

“Thank you, Thor. I will let you know about Saturday.”

\---

Tony agreed to dinner, and read all of Jane’s published scientific papers in preparation. Which is why, when the four of them sat around the dining table on Saturday night, Loki and Thor were left entirely out of the conversation as the two scientists bonded over jargon neither brother understood.

Loki enjoyed himself, though. Watching Tony’s mind work still fascinated him, even if he didn’t understand all the terminology. He knew more than Thor, but Thor was still watching Jane with a fond look on his face. Loki was fairly certain he wore the same expression. For all that Loki and Thor were opposites, they had similar good taste. Loki had chosen better, of course, but he had decided Jane was worthy of his brother.

Eventually the scientists realized that their partners were still in the room. “Oh, sorry,” Jane said, cringing. “I didn’t mean for us to get distracted like that.”

Loki smiled. “It is fine, Jane. I am pleased to see you two get on so well.” Especially since there was a chance they were going to be around each other very a very long time.

“I too am pleased,” Thor said.

Tony just grinned. “Never thought you’d land such a smart woman, Thor.” Tony winced. “I mean, uh--”

Thor laughed. “It is all right, friend Tony. I never thought I would be so lucky, either.” He and Jane gazed at one another adoringly. Loki wanted to gag, but he was no hypocrite. He glanced at Tony, whose thoughts obviously mirrored Loki’s own. They smirked at each other, then it both hit them that they were doing the same damn thing. Loki choked down a laugh and returned to his dessert.

As they prepared to leave an hour later, Jane pulled Loki aside. “Thank you for helping Thor with… you know.” Jane blushed.

“Of course,” Loki said smoothly. “It was for my benefit as well as his.”

“I’ve been learning Aesir customs,” she said. “I understand completely.” Impulsively, she hugged him and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I’m ready to go when you are, Thor,” she said in a more normal tone.

Thor looked between them, curious, and then Loki took hold of their shoulders and returned them to Thor’s house. When he got back to the tower, Tony was loading the dishwasher. “Thank you, pet.”

“No problem, my god.” He finished up and turned the machine on. “Jane’s really something. I like her.”

“I’m glad.” He kissed Tony. “She may be around for a long while.”

“Oh?”

“My former tutor -- the one who gave me the herbs for your transformation -- is willing to make Jane immortal in the same manner. She likes the idea of Thor owing her a favor, although she is also a romantic.” Loki kissed Tony again briefly. “Jane is unaware, for now. It depends on how things go with her and Thor in the next few years, and if she is willing to be queen. Her duties would be light, given that Asgard is no more, but she would still need to be ready for the role.”

“I don’t think I could do it,” Tony admitted. “I gave up my company because I hated running it. Running a kingdom, even a small one? No thank you.”

“Well, if you were the royal consort of the second prince, you wouldn’t have to worry about that,” Loki said lightly, and then realized what had just come out of his mouth. Norns. He hadn’t been planning to ask Tony for at least another decade.

“Did you just ask me to marry you?”

Loki blushed. “Perhaps.”

“Huh.” Tony thought it over. “Can we have a long engagement? I don’t think I’m ready quite yet, but ‘royal consort of the second prince’ sounds kinda nice.”

“As long as you like, beloved.” Was Tony actually saying yes? “It wouldn’t do for me to marry before Thor, anyway.”

“Then yeah. I’d like that, someday.” He looked up at Loki, eyes nearly glowing with happiness. “What do you say I take my fiance to bed and show him how much I love him?”

“I think your fiance would like that very much,” Loki replied, elated beyond words. “I love you, Tony.”

“I love you too, Loki.” Tony kissed him lightly. “C’mon, babe. Let’s go to bed.”


	21. Epilogue

_Six years later_

Today was the big day. Loki checked himself over in the full-length mirror. His Aesir formal wear was perfect. He looked good.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Loki spun around to see Tony dressed similarly, but in rich reds and browns. Fuck. Why hadn’t he gotten Tony into Aesir clothing before? He looked delicious. His interest must have showed, for Tony laughed. “Sorry, babe. Thor will kill us if we’re late to his wedding.” He did come over and give Loki an absolutely filthy kiss, though.

As they separated, panting slightly, Loki smiled at his partner. Once the excitement of Thor’s wedding had died down, it would be Loki’s turn. While the Aesir were still fairly homophobic, Tony’s charm and his reputation as a great warrior had made him well-liked among Loki’s people. 

Everyone assumed Loki was the bottom. Oh, they never said anything where they thought Loki could hear, but surely the Man of Iron wouldn’t let himself be unmanned. Whereas Loki was a woman regularly, so must enjoy such things. Loki’s reaction was mixed -- hurt, slightly, but also amused and exasperated. As long as Tony was accepted, Loki could put up with it.

After he and Tony calmed themselves, Loki willed them to New Asgardia. Preparations were in full swing. Loki was Thor’s witness, so kissed his love goodbye for the moment and went to attend his duties.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Jane looked beautiful, of course. Her witness was her weird friend Darcy, whom Loki was never sure how to react to. The woman was both amusing and irritating in turns, but she behaved well during the ceremony.

After Jane and Thor were officially married, there was feasting and dancing for hours. Loki was happy for his brother, but he hated crowds and was done pretending to be merry.

Tony noticed, of course. “Can we leave yet?” he whispered. It wasn’t the first time he’d asked.

Loki scanned the crowd. “I think so, pet.” In the morning Loki would be acting king for the two weeks of Thor’s honeymoon, but for tonight he could go home and be alone with his partner.

“Thank fuck. Let’s go say our goodbyes and get out of here. This outfit is more comfortable than it looks, but I still can’t wait to get it off.”

“I plan to peel you out of it,” Loki grinned. “Slowly.”

“Mmm. Oh, there’s the happy couple. C’mon.” They threaded their way through the hall.

“Brother!” Thor saw Loki’s face and laughed. “You are leaving, then?”

“We are,” Loki agreed. “Although I will be back in the morning to see you off.” Loki would have to rise at a ridiculous hour for the formal goodbyes. Living in a time zone six hours behind New Asgardia was occasionally irritating.

“Goodbye, Loki.” Jane hugged him tightly. “Or should I call you brother now, too?”

“I am glad to have you as a sister, Jane. Truly.” He and Jane had grown to be friends, of a sort, although she was much closer to Tony. “I left a gift in your bedroom,” he smirked. “Enjoy it well.” It was a new flogger he’s commissioned from Fallen Angel. Loki had hunted a bilgesnipe on Vanaheim a few months ago, and the shop owner had been thrilled to work with alien leather. He had made four. Thor wasn’t the only one getting a surprise tonight.

Jane smirked back. “I’m sure we will.”

Thor hugged Tony, and Jane did as well. Loki said a last farewell and took Tony’s hand, willing them home.

The moment they appeared in their bedroom, Loki shoved Tony back against the wall. He pinned him to it and captured his mouth with his own with a bruising kiss. “I have a present for you, pet.”

“Yes, my god?”

“Mm-hmm. But first, let me get you out of those clothes.” He began to remove Tony’s formal wear one piece at a time, delighting in seeing his lover’s skin slowly revealed. When Tony was naked before him, he pushed him against the wall again and licked into his mouth. When he let go, Tony was hard for him.

Loki adjusted his own pants, and Tony asked, “Are you going to top me dressed like that?”

“Problem, pet?”

“Oh, no, my god. No problem at all.” Tony raked his eyes over Loki’s body. “In fact, I’ve had a fantasy about this for a while now.”

Loki frowned. “Why didn’t you say anything? I would have gladly dressed up for you before.”

But Tony just laughed. “We’ve been too busy fulfilling my other fantasies about you. I knew we’d get there eventually.”

Loki relaxed, and summoned the two bilgesnipe floggers from his pocket dimension. He held them out to Tony. “Feel these, pet.”

Tony reached out to stroke the leather. “This is tough shit. What is it?”

“Bilgesnipe leather. It used to be used in making whips to punish slaves.” Loki smiled. “These will hurt you. Bruise you.”

Tony shivered. “And there’s two of them.”

“You know how much I enjoy Florentining you.” He used the mortal term for flogging someone with two whips at once. It was one of Loki’s favorite ways to hurt Tony.

“Oh god. This is going to be good.” Tony turned and braced himself against the wall, the same way he had so many times over the years. Loki shifted the floggers to hold one in each hand, and stood directly behind his pet perhaps five feet away.

He struck softly with the left, then the right, letting both of them get used to the whips. They were well-made. Loki was pleased. He picked up speed and started flogging Tony harder. Left, right, left, right, left, left, losing himself in the interplay of muscles and leather as the whips marked Tony’s back and ass. Tony moaned, but stayed where he was, sinking into subspace as the flogging began to hurt more and more.

The whipping lasted almost ten minutes, with Loki easing up from time to time to let Tony catch his breath. One of the lovely things about flogging was that it could last much longer than many other types of whipping. Loki savored this, the way Tony panted and twitched, the way he could hurt his beloved without harming him.

When Tony had had enough -- and Loki could tell, after all these years -- Loki put the whips aside and grabbed Tony by the hair. He turned his pet and forced him on his knees. Loki opened his pants and freed his erection. “You know what to do, pet.”

Tony put his hands behind his back and opened his mouth as Loki tugged him by the hair onto his cock. Stepping forward slightly, he began fucking Tony’s face. “You love this, don’t you. Being used by your god.” Tony hummed in agreement, and the vibration brought Loki closer to the edge. “You are mine. You always will be. You will take my cock whenever and wherever I demand it.” Another hum. “I own you, my pet. So good for me, so good--” Loki pushed further into Tony’s mouth, making him swallow him. He came down his submissive’s throat, and then pulled back.

“On the bed now, pet. Hands and knees.” He watched as Tony scrambled to obey. Once his pet was in position, Loki began to spank him hard, slapping his already bruised flesh with an open hand. He kept it up for some time, until Tony was completely gone and flying.

Loki knelt behind Tony and shoved his cock into him roughly. “Oh, my sweet pet. You were made for this, made to be used by your god…” Loki was close again already. He dug his fingers into the bruises on Tony’s back, then reached around and stroked his submissive’s member. “Do you want to come, my pet?”

“Yes, my god,” Tony slurred.

“Then come for me.” Loki increased the speed of both his hips and hand, and soon Tony was climaxing with a loud cry. Loki followed him over the edge a moment later.

Laying them both down, with Tony on his side facing his god, Loki crooned his devotion to his beloved and let him fly. He thought of the fourth whip he’d had made -- a cat o’ nail tails that he was saving for Tony’s birthday. It would make his submissive bleed. Tony would like that.

Norns, would he ever run out of things he wanted to do to and with this man?

He hoped not. After all, forever was a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around until the end of this. It was great fun to write, and I loved everyone's comments.
> 
> I'm dealing with some depression, so don't have a next story lined up. Hopefully the new medication will work...


End file.
